Beauty and The Beast NaruSaku style
by Catsi563
Summary: Once upon a time a handsome prince was transformed into a hideous beast. Can a Pink haired dreamer help him find love in time to break the spell? A NaruSaku Story inspired by my favorite disney classic, an endearing fairy tale, and my favorite anime
1. Prologue: Once upon a time

**Beauty and the Beast: Naruto Style**

Prologue: Once upon a time

Once upon a time in the Land of Fire there lived a young prince in a shining castle. The prince had everything his heart could desire, but he was selfish, spoiled, and cruel. One day a wizened old woman appeared at the castle, and requested sanctuary from the storm that raged outside. In return for shelter she offered the gift of a single red rose.

But the prince sneered at the gift and refused the woman because of her haggard appearance. The woman warned him not to judge others for their appearances, because true beauty was to be found within, and again offered the rose. But the Prince refused her.

With his refusal the old woman's ugliness melted away into a beautiful enchantress before his very eyes. Frightened the prince tried to apologize. But it was too late. The Enchantress could see that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed the young Prince into a monstrous beast. She then transformed the Castle and all that dwelled within so that they could serve him. Ashamed at his monstrous appearance the beast concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only link to the outside world.

As a final gift she left behind the rose he had turned down. The rose was a magic rose, and would continue to bloom until his twenty first birthday. If in that time he could find someone to love, and who would love him in return before the last petal fell. The spell would be broken. But if not he would remain a beast forever.

As the years passed the prince fell into despair; for who could ever learn to love a monster.


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura

**Beauty and the Beast: Naruto Style**

Chapter 1: Sakura

The sun rose over the village of Konoha one fine autumn morning shining down with a warm radiance that bespoke the end of summer and the coming of fall. Konoha was known as the village hidden in the leaves due to the lush and bountiful forest that surrounded it. It was small but prosperous, and the residents had little to no complaints since life was good and each day went on much the same as the one before.

It was just outside this small provincial town that a lovely if somewhat peculiar girl lived. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was a lively and beautiful twenty year old, with soft pink skin and luscious full lips that framed a brilliant smile that could light up a room. Her startling emerald eyes were offset by her long bright rose pink hair that stood out amongst a populous of browns, brunettes, and a few scattered blonds. She was considered somewhat peculiar by the townsfolk because of her hair, and her considerable intelligence. Sakura was seldom found without a book in hand, and a soft dreamy expression on her face as she oft imagined herself on adventures in faraway lands in search of a handsome prince charming that she'd read about within their pages.

And so, it was this particular bright sunny day that found Sakura dressed in a soft red sundress, with her hair confined in a pony tail by a bright red ribbon walking carefree through the town towards her favorite store. Jiraiya's book store was a small but well stocked purveyor of reading material that had fascinated Sakura from the moment she had arrived in Konoha. The proprietor Jiraiya was a kindly, and generous –If somewhat perverted—soul who had taken an instant liking to the young woman, and allowed her to borrow any book she desired for as long as she wished.

Sakura had just finished the latest book about a giant desert demon and the brave peasant who risked his all to rescue the princess it had kidnapped. It was so romantic, and she sighed as she thought of the story. In it the young peasant had initially been disliked by the princess, but as time passed and they shared many adventures together she had grown fond of him. Then when the princess had been kidnapped by the demon during his attack on their village; the peasant boy had risked everything to save his precious person. In the end they fell in love and lived happily ever after.

She smiled genuinely as she passed the bakery where the smell of sweets and pastries reached her nose and caused her tummy to rumble appreciatively. She made her way to the open window while bidding a fond good morning to the baker himself.

"Good morning Teuchi-san, how are you today?" She chirped happily.

"Good morning Sakura-san. Wonderful! Things are just wonderful today." He responded before shouting into the store "Ayame! Hurry up with the pastries we need to be ready for the lunch rush!"

"They're almost ready father just be patient." Came the voice of Teuchi's lovely young daughter Ayame. "Good morning Sakura-san, where are you off to today?"Ayame laughed good naturedly.

"I'm off to the Book store again to see if he has anything new today. I just finished the most wonderful story about a hero, and a princess…" She trailed off with a smile to see that Ayame had suddenly bolted to the back of the store and was berating her father for trying to pull the pies out of the oven too soon. Helping herself to a sample she hummed a soft but dreamy tune before resuming her trek to Jiraiya's.

Hitching a ride on a passing wagon Sakura sighed as she watched the townsfolk hustle and bustle too and fro going about their usual business. The same arguments, gossip, and general conversations that she'd heard every day since her father and herself had arrived here in Konoha floated up to her. Sakura heard them discussing her and how odd they found her but she ignored it with good grace. She'd never been one to follow the trends, and had long ago decided to follow her dreams of seeing the world and what adventures it held for her. Finally the wagon rolled past Jiraiya's book store and she gracefully hopped off the wagons rear and entered the shop.

Upon arrival she was greeted to the sight of the old man writing furiously in his notebook all the while observing the conversation going on between a local shop keeper, and the villages well endowed school teacher. His lecherous giggling was interrupted by the happy chiming of the doorbell as Sakura entered. He looked up with a surprised blush and then smiled fondly at his visitor.

"Good morning Sakura. Your done already I see." He laughed as the aforementioned young woman slid her previous book back to its place on his shelf before scanning them for her next one.

"Oh yes Jiraiya-san, I couldn't put it down." She sighed softly before continuing "Do you have anything new?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Not since yesterday." He laughed out loud smiling in genuine good humor as the lovely young woman climbed the ladder and eyed the shelves.

Her emerald eyes sparkled as they finally alighted on her favorite title and with a happy smile she grabbed it, and presented it to him. "I think I'd like to borrow this one please."

"That one?" he questioned with a small laugh, and a knowing grin on his face "but Sakura you've already read that one five times now." he teased her gently, he was genuinely fond of this young lady most especially so after she had spent an entire day cleaning and reorganizing his entire store for him shortly after her arrival.

"I know that." She laughed a gentle sound like bells tingling "But it's my favorite book about a handsome prince, and a castle, and dragons, and a princess, and magic spells." She hugged the blue leather-bound cover to her chest as if it were a precious teddy bear.

Jirayia couldn't help but laugh at her antics, and the soft faraway look she had while dreaming her dreams of adventure. Truly a remarkable girl that Sakura "_If only I were a lot younger." _He thought wistfully to himself.

"If you like it so much, then it's yours." He smiled warmly

"Oh no, I just couldn't…" She replied back in surprise; her lovely jade eyes lighting up warmly though at the prospect. But Jirayia was insistent

"I insist you keep it, now get out there and enjoy this beautiful day before the weather turns bad and you can't read it outside."

"Thank you so much Jiraiya-san I well." He smiled as the young roseate haired woman gave him a friendly hug and then left the store the door bell ringing merrily on her way out. He noticed several of the local men were peeking through his window and they all hurriedly turned away as she exited before following her progress down the busy streets with hungry eyes. He shooed them away muttering ironically about perverts before laughingly resuming his own research for the series of romance novels he hoped to write.

-ooOoo-

If the village of Konoha was said to possess one bright spot, many would say it would have been the noble and handsome Sasuke Uchiha. Tall, strong, and irresistible too the eyes of many women he stood as a paragon of men to be admired and fawned over. The women of the village all willing threw themselves at his feet. One glance of his smoldering dark eyes could leave them blushing furiously much less if he deigned to speak to them directly. He often found though that beyond his immediate inner circle of fan-girls, and associates that there was rarely anyone worth answering with more then a non-commital sound.

Now he stood near the village and with a casual arrogance, let fly with a well aimed arrow bringing down a goose. It wasn't that he needed to kill it since he already had an even half dozen fat geese at his feet; no he did it because he wanted too. For you see; for all his handsome exterior Sasuke Uchiha was a dark and cruel individual. He basked in the attention, and praise that was heaped upon him, and allowed it to feed his already monumental ego. Self obsessed, and arrogant he believed he was the best, and that no one else could compete. All too often he was proven right.

Sasuke knew he could have anything and anyone he wanted, and now as he listened to his lackey Kabuto chatter on about how great he was he set his sights upon a certain pink haired woman who was walking along before she sat down upon the edge of a fountain and began to read one of those books she was so fond of.

"Sasuke-sama you're so awesome. You haven't missed a shot; you're the greatest hunter in Konoha no beast can stand against you, and no girl for that matter either." Kabuto brown nosed happily as he bagged the fallen bird and set it with Sasuke's other kills.

"Of course fool." He smirked "I've decided to choose my bride to be, and I choose her." He indicated Sakura who had finally stood and started to make her way through the crowd towards her home.

"Her?"He blurted "The Inventor's daughter?" Kabuto asked incredulously "But she's…" he was interrupted as Sasuke seized his collar and applied an ungentle amount of pressure to his neck.

"She's the best, the most beautiful woman in this village, and I deserve only the best." He snorted with his nose arrogantly stuck in the air.

"Of course Sasuke-sama..." Kabuto agreed timidly all the while shaking his head at his master's choice. Certainly the pink haired woman was stunningly beautiful, but she spent entirely too much time thinking and reading for Kabuto's taste. Too much thinking was bad for you. But when his master decided on something then nothing could stop him. As Sasuke stalked off to begin his erstwhile courtship all Kabuto could do was adjust his glasses and carry the latest trophies behind him.

As Sasuke made his way though the crowd it seemed that everyone and their mother was in Konoha at that moment. The fact that it was the middle of the day and lunch time didn't even register to him since he was seemingly focused on the flowing pink hair and red ribbon before him as even with her nose deep in the book she was reading she deftly maneuvered through the crowd without missing a step; easily circumventing obstacles and impediments in her path all without ever looking up.

Sasuke began to get frustrated and annoyed. Usually the crowds would part respectfully at his coming but today they seemed determined to keep him from his treasure. He fumed; No one kept him from what he wanted. Deciding to take a different tact Sasuke hopped upon a fence then scrambled up the wall of a house to the roof. Climbing over it he made his way down the side before leaping to a nearby tree branch and landing in front of the young woman in front of him who failed to even look up until he spoke.

"Good morning Sakura." He smirked while wrapping one arm around her shoulders and relieving her of the burden of the book she was reading with the other.

"Good morning Sasuke-san." She replied before glaring at him as he took her book "Sasuke-san can I please have my book back?"

Sasuke gave the book a disgusted once over before sneering at it and tossing it over his shoulder as if it was a piece of garbage. He of course knew how to read but what good was reading going to do you in the real world? A book wouldn't kill a fearsome beast nor did they make great trophies either.

"How can you read that nonsense Sakura?" he asked his disapproval unhidden in his voice. "It's not right for a woman to read such things, soon she starts getting ideas in her head and thinking for herself. It's…It's just not right." He shook his head at the ridiculous notion. He saw out of the corner of his eye that several of his so called fan girls had gathered and were watching the encounter with mixtures of adoration for him, and jealousy and incredulity for the pink haired woman who he was spending time talking too, and who amazingly seemed uninterested in him.

"What is she nuts?" asked one amazed girl "He's so handsome." Sighed another "Oh my!! He's looking at me!!" squealed another fanning herself rapidly. Sasuke ignored them and refocused on the task at hand.

"Sakura you need to get your head out of those books and start paying attention to more important things…" He paused a moment to take in his reflection in a nearby mirror making sure his swept back ebon hair was in good shape. "Like me." He finished as if that explained everything she would need to know.

He became annoyed, when she not only failed to even glance in his direction but she seemed more concerned about the book which she bent down to retrieve in spite of him standing in front of her to give her a better view of her future betrothed.

"Why Sasuke you are simply too much." She smirked before turning and trying to make her way back down the path towards her home.

"Glad you noticed Sakura. Now why don't we enjoy a drink together while you admire my latest kill." He replied in that cold but arrogant tone she loathed with a passion, while wrapping his arm snake like around her shoulders and trying to lead her to the tavern he frequented. She had hated this man since she had arrived here six months ago, and he had started to pester her for dates, with that same self assured smirk on his face that bespoke nothing but arrogance. It was as if he had simply chosen her and there was no more argument to be had. Her wishes be damned she had no choice in the matter as far as he was concerned.

"**SHANNARO!!** **No way not this girl!!"** her persistent inner version trumpeted. **"I have my own dreams and they do not include being some egotist's trophy bride."**

Quietly agreeing with her inner self's tirade she slipped out from under the arm and moved back towards the safety of the home she shared with her father.

"Please Sasuke-san I need to get back to help my father." She smiled before turning and hurrying away as best she could.

"That lunatic?" "Hehe He needs all the help he can get." Kabuto sneered before mockingly laughing at her, Sasuke joined him with a smirk and a chuckle

"Don't you talk bout him that way!!" Sakura rounded on them both and snapped back at them causing them to take a step back from her fury. "My father's a genius…" She was interrupted as a loud explosion rang out from the vicinity of her house which caused her to take off at a run back home to see what mischief her father had gotten into this time.

-ooOoo-

Sakura opened the doors to the basement and then hopped back as a cloud of noxious smelling smoke rose up from beneath.

"Father?' she called down "Father are you all right?" she called again when she didn't get an answer the first time.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs covering her mouth and nose with the loose sleeve of her white long sleeved shirt. As she made her way down the smoke began to clear through the opened doors, and she was able to make out more of the workshop as her father referred to the basement where many of his experiments and inventions were created. A soft round of sibilant cursing brought her around and she smiled worriedly as Jin Haruno stood and dusted himself off hacking up a lungful of smoke in the process before berating the medium sized machine he had been working on.

"Confound this contraption! That's it; the last straw I tell you! I'm through with you!!" he kicked the machine for emphasis only to stub his toe and began a new round of pained swearing as he hopped up and down holding his injured foot in the air.

"Father are you all right?" "What happened this time?" she asked with a tone of concern in her voice as she walked over to him and helped him soothe his wounded toe.

"I swear I'll never finish this accursed thing!"He indicated the offending machine. "Shigoto-Boto is supposed to be the greatest farmer's machine in the world! He'll help with chopping the wood, plowing the fields and even remove stumps and gophers." Jin said proudly with a bright white smile showing through his soot, and grime covered face though the smile quickly vanished as the aforementioned machine gave a hacking cough before several of its parts fell off and to the ground.

"That's it! I give up on this piece of junk!" He swore softly "I'll never get it finished in time." He harrumphed loudly while stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Yes you well daddy." Sakura talked softly to him while rubbing his shoulders in a way that always calmed him down. "You'll finish it, and then win first prize at the Kirigakure fair tomorrow, and then you'll become a world class inventor." She drew out the last part to remind him of his dream.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked her skeptically.

"Yes I really do." she replied with a genuine smile. Jin seemed to think long about that as he rubbed his chin with its couple of days of stubble on it before getting a determined look in his eyes and set to his jaw.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" he exclaimed happily lowering his magnifying goggles in place and shuffling underneath the mechanical machine with its wheels, and four tool like armatures.

"Hand me that 3 pronged tuner please." He asked. Sakura reached into the bin and grabbed the odd three pointed device. She had no idea what it did but her father did, and he put it too use right away with a clanking sound.

"So did you have a good time in town today?" Jin asked while reaching blindly for another tool. Sakura figured which one he needed and toed it into his reach before responding.

"I got a new book." She said softly "Papa; do you think I'm… odd?" she asked softly

"My daughter odd?" he asked as he slid out from under the machine his own green eyes magnified to ridiculous proportions by the goggles he wore. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Jin snorted before picking up another tool and crawling back under the machine to make more adjustments.

"It's just that sometimes I don't feel like I fit in around here. There's no one who understands me, no one I can talk too." She sighed sadly

"What about that Uchiha fellow?" he asked "He's a handsome devil isn't he?" Jin queried before getting up and using a sledgehammer to beat a particularly stubborn bolt back down into place.

"Oh sure he's handsome all right, and arrogant, rude, selfish, and brainless." She snorted before sighing "Oh Papa he's not for me."

Jin chuckled warmly as he made a last adjustment before stepping back to admire his handiwork "Well don't you worry pumpkin; this machine will be the start of a new life for us. Now lets see if that's done it?" he paused a moment to make a last minute calculation in his head before flipping the on switch and then covering Sakura with his arms to protect her in case the infernal contraption decided to act up again.

But fortunately their was no need as Shigoto-Boto with a whirring and clanking of internal mechanisms hissed, and spat his way to automated life and with his first commands input into his systems raised an axe like device and began to chop away at a log placed in front of it. With a few quick powerful cuts the axe made short work of the log and mechanical arms caught the pieces before tossing them carelessly if precisely onto the nearby wood pile.

The automated arms quickly grabbed another off the small pile and proceeded to chop away before flinging the halves onto the pile as well.

"It works!! Papa you did it!!" Sakura cheered happily as a third piece of wood was chopped and tossed.

"I did?" Jin seemed shocked at the very notion but as a fourth piece of wood was hacked in two and delivered to the wood pile he cheered "I did it!! HAHA!!" he laughed out loud

"Quickly hitch up Lee girl I'm off to the fair!!" he pronounced loudly before a miss thrown piece of lumber cold cocked him on the noggin leaving him seeing stars

-ooOoo-

Not more then an hour later Sakura watched as her father rode off on Lee their faithful and stalwart horse. Lee wasn't of a noble horse bred line, but he was loyal and trustworthy as horse's go, and smarter then many gave him credit for. Now he hauled the tarp covered Shigoto-Boto in their only wagon as Jin began his journey to the land of waves in order to realize his dream of becoming a world class inventor.

"Good bye Papa and good luck! Be careful on the road!" She called out waving at him as he rode off with a confident flare to his shoulders.

"Take care Sakura and be safe till I get back!" he responded waving back as he rode off into the bright afternoon and the wonderful future he envisioned for them both.

**To be continued**

**AN:**

Hi all thanks again for reading my stories and for thsoe who've taken an interest in this one. Just as an FYI I want to make sure everyone knows that this story is based on the Disney Beauty& the Beast story and well follow it's plot line. Also it wlel incorporate many narutoisms, and characters as the story progress's read closely and you'll find as many easter eggs as I can throw in.

Finally one last note regarding characters. Many characters well be VERY OOC so dont be offended if your favorite character doesnt appear or acts off this is after all a different story then you may be used too. I hope youll keep reading though inspite of this.

Lastly I want to thank the awesome Highspeed0516. a brilliant author who's written a couple fo great NaruSaku stories and was willing to give me some awesome reviews on my own. He allowed me the use of his interpretation of Sakura's father from his story Sakura season. Jin was perfect, and also the Shigomoto-Boto machine was also from Sakura Season as well.

Thanks again Highspeed you rock.

and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. take care all

your friend Catsi


	3. Chapter 2: Jin's Magic Castle

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 2: Jin's Magic Castle

Jin rode on through the mid of the beautiful summer day. Had he any clue of what was to come, he most likely would have stayed at home and gone to the fair next year. Yet he did not, and so blissfully unawares he urged Lee onwards towards Mizugakure, and the future he envisioned for them both.

The leaves on the trees all around him were changing colors signifying the passing of summer and the beginning of fall. As he passed out of the forest surrounding Konoha the land shifted into gentle rolling hills, and took on a more pastoral look. Farms and smaller communities greeted him as he passed but became fewer and farther between as the day lengthened. Soon Jin noticed that storm clouds were closing in on the area and he shuddered slightly as he'd only worn his traveling hat and a light cloak and forgotten his rain cloak in the hustle of leaving. Faithful Lee seemed to sense his master's discomfort and picked up the pace as best he could inspite of the heavy burden he dragged behind him.

Soon though they entered another forest. and the landscape began to change again. Here the forest was much darker and more sinister. A sense of foreboding came over them both as they pressed onwards. The trees were leafless and in the growing darkness gave the impression of skeletal hands reaching into the sky from the ground. Poor Lee grew steadily more nervous despite his master's presence. A constant stream of animal noises assaulted their senses as the feeling that the forest was watching them grew the further they travelled into its depths. The rise of storm clouds and the distant rumble of thunder presaged what promised to be a serious downpour threatening to soak both he and Lee to the bone.

"We should have been there by now…" Jin mused out loud while pouring over his map. He held up the lantern he'd had to light up as night fell upon them causing the forest to darken considerably despite the full moon that was steadily rising overhead. Looking right and left he returned to the map trying to better acquaint himself with the landmarks present but to no avail as he couldn't seem to make heads or tails of the accursed parchment in the dim but warm light cast by the lantern.

"Maybe I should have taken that left turn at…" he was interrupted in his musings as Lee pulled to a halt in front of a road sign. He looked at the sign which had several postings pointing in various directions but none of them were legibl, time and the elements having worn them to indistinctiveness. Lee started to pull to the left, but Jin feeling lucky if a little uncertain decided that the right would be more fortuitous.

"Lets go this way." He pronounced proudly. Lee though seemed disinclined to acquiesce to his request and again pulled towards the left path, which to his point of view was possessed of a softer light and a more pleasant atmosphere. The right path on the other hoof had a sinister and malevolent feel to it, a cold starkness that just set every nerve and flight instinct in his horses head on alert.

Still Jin was insistent and again pulled the reins right. "Come on Lee, it's a short cut we'll be there in no time." He said a little more brusquely this time.

Lee started reluctantly down the trail his neck and head bowed by the immense weight of the forest overhead. Everywhere he turned more and more sounds came to him, each causing him to become more and more jumpy the further they progressed. Jin's confidence in his earlier decision though had begun to waiver as the clouds began to roll in, and the sudden flash of a lithe shadow to his left which startled Lee; set off a precipitous series of unfortunate events.

"This isn't right…Where have you taken us Lee?" questioned Jin accusingly as his faithful friend started backing up. Suddenly the path they'd left behind an hour or more ago was looking to be a much better alternative.

"Maybe we should back up slowly…" he was again interrupted as a series of long primal howls erupted from the woods signifying a new and terrifying element had been added to the equation; Wolves.

The elusive howling spooked poor Lee some more and he started backing up faster in order to move away from the possible danger to him and his master. Jin did his best to calm and soothe the horse but to no avail as the timber and number of the howls increased, signaling that the pack was closing in on them. Unfortunately neither of them noticed the tree that was right behind them until they came to a sudden and jarring halt against it. The crash startled the flock of bats that nestled within and set them to wing, screeching loudly in protest at having been awakened so rudely.

Their sudden appearance further spooked poor Lee, who steadfast and courageous as he was could only take so much. Lee bolted forwards and began to run blindly trying to escape the flying monsters that screeched in his ears, and the loping shadows that howled with a dark hunger that resounded in his primal instincts for self preservation. Fortunately for them both those instincts kicked in again and Lee sensed rather then saw the cliff coming at them. Sliding to a sudden halt—no easy task with his rider and burden behind him—Lee managed to keep them both from overturning and taking a nasty plunge into the mist filled ravine below.

"Steady boy, easy, easy… that's it, just back it up slowly." Jin soothed his faithful Lee as the horse complied and backed them away from the cliff's edge.

The momentary respite was not to last though, as with a startling suddenness a series of black shadows leapt from the trees and gave long piercing howls. This was the final straw for poor Lee who reared back at the sight and then ran for all he was worth, the wolves engaging in a frantic snapping chase. Unfortunately; Jin taken as much by surprise as poor Lee was at the sudden appearance of the pack, was thrown from the saddle, and landed urgently upon the ground his hat knocked from his head, and his cloak skewed over his face blinding him temporarily. His lantern shattered and the sudden rise of flames only served to startle poor Lee more adding wings to his hooves as he receded in the distance, Shigoto-Boto rattling along behind him.

Jin stood up unsteadily and took a moment to dust himself off and ascertain his position. He didn't have much of a chance though as suddenly a low snarling announced the arrival of three large and ferocious looking animals. That decided Jin in a moment as he took off running for his life. Blindly he ran through the darkness of the gathering storm clouds and the pitch of the no longer moonlit forest. The wolves snarled as they gave chase content to run their prey to ground as opposed to leaping upon it immediately.

This saved Jin's life as when one of the wolves snapped at him he jumped, and ran away from the slavering jaws only to have the ground suddenly fall away from him. Sending him tumbling end over end down a—thankfully—small ravine and into a clearing near a wide and flowing river. However what caught Jin's attention was the enormous metal gates set within long walls that stretched the length of the river to both sides, as far as he could see into the rising evening fog.

Wasting no time and with the thought of any shelter in a storm racing through his mind he ran for all he was worth. His side had stitched, and his legs were aching along with a pain in his chest from the exertion and sudden fright. But he didn't waver and rushed headlong at the gates hoping against hope that they weren't locked. For a moment as the wolves came barreling over the hillside it seemed his hopes would be dashed as the gates didn't move. He shook the gates and banged on them repeatedly yelling for help even though he was short of wind and his cries didn't seem to reach far at all.

But something seemed to hear as with a startling suddenness that deposited him on his backside. The gates swung inward pulling him in with them, as the wolves closed in on him having decided to end the hunt permanently. Using his foot Jin kicked the gates closed just as the trio smashed into them with a dreadful clang of bone meeting iron. Snarling and snapping through the wrought iron bars in frustration they tried their best to reach their quarry but to no avail as the gates held fast. One of them managed to get a brief hold of his foot and tried to drag him back but Jin managed to kick free and desperately crawl backwards away from his tormentors.

Standing up Jin had no sooner let loose a sigh of relief when the sky suddenly opened up and he very quickly found himself soaked to the bone. Looking around he found himself on a long stone bridge overlooking the river he'd seen previously. Jin began to shiver as the icy rain soaked through his light travelers cloak and into his skin. Jin began to wonder if he'd escaped the wolves only to find the bear when fate again smiled upon him as out of the mist a dark shape appeared. Staring in awe Jin was shocked as a flash of lighting illuminated the shape revealing the minarets, and lone tower of a castle.

Wasting no time Jin hurried across the bridge, the chill rain continued to soak and nip at his heels as he began to shiver uncontrollably. He feared he might catch a cold or worse before he made it. But quickly he cheered as a set of large double doors came into view. The doors were tall and thick with Iron bands and hinges. The door handles took the forms of large lion like creatures with iron rings in their mouths. Jin banged on the door repeatedly hoping again that the inhabitants—If any—would not be adverse to offering a stranger sanctuary from the storm—and now that he thought about it—a bit of food since he had eaten naught but an apple on the road since he had left Sakura behind. When no one answered immediately he tried once more and this time the knocking resulted in one of the doors swinging open with a creak of hinges long unused to movement. Deciding that it would be better to announce himself inside—and warmer for that matter—Jin entered cautiously closing the large door behind him. The Storm seemed to pick up a bit outside just as he entered which made him thankful that the castle didn't seem drafty at all.

Looking around slowly Jin could only see by the light of a small three pronged candle stick sitting next to an oddly shaped clock. However what he could see seemed to indicate that someone did indeed live here as he detected no smell of dust or decay, and the red carpet he now stood upon looked to be regularly swept.

"Hello…" he spoke softly at first not wanting to startle the castle's owners by shouting. When no response was forthcoming he raised his voice a notch and tried again.

"Hello. Is anyone home?" he asked yet still no direct response yet. He swore he seemed to hear a light whispering coming from nearby. He couldn't quite make out the words though and tried again a little louder just in case.

"Hello! Please is anyone here? I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay out of the storm." He asked plaintively and with a shudder as another round of cold shakes went through his body. He'd need to find a fire and a warm blanket soon before he really did catch cold.

-ooOoo-

The castle as it turned out was indeed occupied, and by the most peculiar staff one could ever imagine. Now as poor, soaking wet, and cold Jin entered the door two of them, old and dear friends—though you'd never know it from the way they acted—stood side by side discussing the stranger.

"Poor fellow." Kakashi said in a quiet whisper to his friend. "He must have gotten lost in the woods, we should help him." He said softly

"Keep quiet maybe he'll go away." Replied Gai quickly. Things with the master were tenuous enough as it was and he did not want to deal with his rage should a stranger be found here.

"Hello! Please is anyone here? I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay out of the storm." The older gentleman asked plaintively tugging a string in both their hearts, yet Gai held firm his dedication seeing him though. If Naruto–sama found him here; he shuddered at the thought. No, no best he leave at once.

"Not one word Kakashi, not one word." He admonished his friend out of the corner of his mouth.

"Awww have a heart Gai…" he started but Gai quickly reached over and slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him.

Annoyed; Kakashi took matters into his own hands. Or in this case the lit candles that made up his hands. For you see where as Gai may have been head of the household; Kakashi was the chief butler of the castle and responsible for the needs of guests. So with little pre-amble the Candlestick Kakashi put his left hand under Gai's which caused an immediate and painful response in the small clock.

"YEOOOUCH!!" Gai yelped painfully blowing on his over heated mitt, as Kakahsi hopped forwards to welcome their guest.

"Of course you can stay sir; you're more than welcome here." He announced in a quiet but kind voice that was his trademark.

Jin startled enough at the sudden yelp of pain from somewhere close by was even more startled when a voice from nowhere introduced itself. Quickly reaching over Jin grabbed the candlestick and swung it around trying to get more light so he could see about him.

"Who said that? Who's there?" he asked looking this way and that.

"Over here" came the reply behind him, causing him to swing back around quickly only too see nothing behind him. "Where?" Jin asked quickly before being tapped on the head by someone close to him bringing the candlestick around, he was more startled when it looked at him and smiled with a face as it spoke.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted amicably only to have a startled Jin drop him like a hot potato while gasping in surprise. Shaking his head clear Kakashi wondered only half heartedly if maybe Gai had been right.

"Incredible…" Jin trailed off as he stepped closer trying to see how this candlestick could possibly work. He got another surprise when a small clock bounced agitatedly to the floor and began to berate the candlestick.

"OH HO Kakashi! Now you've done it, isn't this a fine youthful mess you've gotten us into now…AHHH!!" Gai yelped in surprise as Jin reached down and picked him up, and began to turn him over and over in an attempt to figure out the mechanism behind this incredible place.

"Stop that sir, I demand you put me down at once. I… AHAHAHAHAHAH!! Stop!! That tickles." he yelped helplessly as Jin scratched at the 4 stubby appendages that made up his legs. The Jin turned him over and began to turn the winder which worked causing the clock hands to twist around Gai's face comically. This of course incited Kakashi into a fit of muffled laughter at his friend's expense. The laughter only increased as an outraged Gai was subjected to a startled yet curious Jin opening his front and ticking his pendulum back and forth.

"Sir!! Do you mind!! Close that at once!!" The offended Gai commanded in his best head of household tone of voice, before slapping the glass fronted door shut on Jin's old fingers.

"I-I-I apologize" Jin stuttered in surprise "It's just that I've never seen a talking clo…A talk…Ahh, Ahhh" he seemed to seize up briefly feeling the oncoming sneeze but being helpless to prevent it. Gai though did and tried to squirm free but to no avail as Jin let loose with a loud sneeze that fogged up his face plate.

"Bless you." Kakashi replied with a smirk at Gai's predicament. "Aw just look at you, you must be soaked to the bone. Here come warm yourself by the fire." He motioned to a warm feeling room nearby that did indeed have a glowing fire with in a tall ornate fireplace.

"Thank you very much." He snuffled and sniffed but complied following the gregarious candlestick into the room. The clock quickly made his way behind them protesting vehemently

"No, No, No!! You know what the master well do if he finds him here!!" Gai protested to no avail.

None of them though noticed that their entrance into the living room had not gone unnoticed. A large menacing shadow detached itself and slowly stalked down the stairs towards the sitting room.

-ooOoo-

"I demand you stop this at once!!" an outraged Gai continued to protest as he tugged in vain at Jin's cape before tumbling unceremoniously down the stairs causing a few loose screws, and cogs to fly free of him. He picked himself up and began to collect the wayward pieces and put them back in their proper places only to be greeted by the sight of Jin sitting in Naruto-sama's favorite chair.

"Oh no; not the masters chair." He groaned softly. He closed his eyes and began to protest mentally hoping the vision would go away only to have himself shaken from his revelry as with an exited barking Kiba and his pet Akamaru bounced through the door, and nearly ran him over.

Kiba having taken the form of a footrest laughed cheerfully as Akamaru in the form of a cushion leapt into the old fellow's lap and then situated himself behind his head for a more comfortable resting position. Kiba himself slipped under the gent's feet and lifted them up off the ground settling himself in for the duration. Neji who had taken the form of a coat rack stepped into wrap Jin in a warm blanket before stepping back and bowing respectfully. "What service. " Jin smiled thankfully and nodded in Neji's direction.

"Allright!! This has gone far enough!! I am in charge here AKK!!" Gais protest at this was undone when a speeding food cart nearly flattened him and he was forced to dive to the side with a yelp of terror, for there was only one person in the castle that dared go that fast indoors.

Tsunade halted her cart in front of the older gentleman and smiled a warm and cheerful smile up at the poor dear. "Would you like a nice cup of tea or some warm sake?" she offered Jin in a friendly but firm voice. "It'll warm you up in no time." She promised helpfully ignoring Gai who's protests of "No tea." Were muffled from his being face first in the carpet.

"Tea please." Jin responded thankfully, still soaked to the bone.

Tsunade complied immediately, and with a small blush at the handsome older gentleman the woman turned teapot poured a generous cupful into her youngest and most impressionable grandson. Konohomaru the chipped part of his top clearly visible was lifted up by Jin, and as he sipped the warm and bracing liquid he was surprised by a sudden giggling from the small teacup.

"Grandma his mustache tickles." He chirped happily which caused Jin to examine his drinking glass further.

"Well hello there little fella." He smiled down at the cheerful face that returned the bright smile with one of his own.

The warm and caring moment though was rudely and suddenly interrupted as with a blast of cold wind the doors to the living room flew open, and the fire was all but blown out being reduced to mere burning embers. Jin shuddered deep down in his body as a new ominous presence made itself known. Kakashi staggered backwards in surprise, and even Tsunade had to suppress a shudder at the sudden intrusion. Konohomaru leapt behind his grandmother with a soft "Uh oh." As the master of the castle made his presence felt.

Jin sitting in the chair was unable to see who had entered, though from the massive shadow briefly illuminated on the wall he got a glimpse of 2 long ears, and 9 swinging tails before the shadow approached him with a low growling of some large beast.

"There's a stranger here." A deep and ominous voice sounded in the still room.

"Master please allow me to explain." Kakashi hastilly tried to intervene. "You see the gentleman was lost in the woods on the road of life and we just thought…" He was swiftly interrupted in his explanation by a Brutal Roar that blew out his candles and deposited him on his posterior.

"Master" Gai spoke up solemnly "I just want to take this opportunity to say…It was all his fault--He accusingly pointed at Kakashi-- I was against this from the start, but would they listen to my youthful advice? Nooooo…" he too was interrupted by yet another roar which had him diving under the rug for cover.

Jin feeling a dark presence looming over him gathered his courage and turned to face the master of the castle. Only to wish he hadn't as he came face to face with a long fang filled snout and a pair of the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. The beast with its snarling mouth and the long orange cloak covering its back crawled slowly over the chair forcing Jin to stagger back in terror at the sight before him. The beast was enormous. At least 7 ft tall- though his fear filled mind added another 2 or so feet to the aspect—it had dark blood red fur, and a long snout. The blue eyes in its face flashed into a blood red color as the agitated beast came closer to him. His long limbs were muscular and powerful with sharp claws topping them. The beast also had a tail; in fact it had nine tails, all of which seemed to move of their own accord lashing back and forth they also bristled as their masters anger grew.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he snarled at the frightened little man who had been sitting in HIS chair wrapped in one of HIS blankets, and by HIS fireplace. He barely registered Jin's soft excuses about being lost in the woods, and needing help, or Tsunade protesting that he needed to calm down.

"You're not welcome here!!" he roared cutting off Jin before he could explain further.

On any other day he might not have even shown his face. He would simply have allowed him to stay then told his servants to get rid of him as soon as they could send him on his way. But tonight the first of the petals had begun to wilt from the rose, and it left him in a particularly foul mood. Unfortunately for Jin this made him an unwilling scapegoat for Naruto's already hair trigger temper. The fact that poor Jin was so startled by his appearance didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, and only served to further fuel his misguided rage.

"What are you staring at?!" he snarled viciously

"Nothing…I-I-…" he hesitated stuttering trying to get his feet back under him but it seemed the master of the castle was having none of it.

"So you've come to stare at the Beast have you?" he snarled again, before standing on his hind legs to tower above the frightened inventor, who tried to apologize and placate the enraged and frightening monster in front of him.

"Please I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay…" he begged before Naruto roared and stood threateningly over him.

"I'll give you a place to stay." He snarled brutally before reaching down and grabbing poor Jin with his tails. Four of the nine tails wrapped themselves around him restraining him and lifting him off the ground. The Beast then turned with a flair of his remaining tails and sped off towards the tower; slamming the door behind him which cut off Jin's pleas for mercy.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and the rest could only watch sadly as the poor man was taken away to be locked in the tower's cells for who knew how long. Even Gai was taken aback at his master's fury. This wasn't like him at all. He sighed, and made his way to the kitchen to instruct the staff on their duties, all the while praying for a miracle to come and save them all.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Proposal

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 3: Sasuke's Proposal

As Jin was being imprisoned in the tower, others were plotting Sakura's imprisonment of an entirely different sort.

Sasuke stood next to Kabuto watching the Haruno house from behind some bushes. He looked over his shoulder as some of his other cronies finished preparations for the celebration to follow his pending nuptials. He noted disinterestedly that several of the women were in tears knowing full well the implications of the moment. He couldn't blame them really he was after all quite a loss. Still; If Sakura failed to please him he could always make himself available to the ladies for comfort. And of course it wasn't like Sakura would protest him having a little fun on the sly, since she would be busy around their home with the inevitable offspring of their union.

"Sakura's sure in for the surprise of a lifetime, eh Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto broke in on his musing

"Of course idiot, this is her lucky day. She's marrying me." He replied with a snort as if it were obvious.

Turning to the gathered people he stepped forwards dressed in his finest attire for the occasion, a well fit kimono of dark blue silk with the Uchiha clan symbol on its back, and Dark pants with his signature boots. Standing there he took a moment then addressed the crowd of sycophants, and cronies.

"I'd like to personally thank you all for attending my wedding." His announcement was greeted with cheers from the men, and quite a few sobs from the women "Now if you'll excuse me. I'd better go in, and propose to the bride." He chuckled with a smirk which was joined by the laughter of the crowd.

Sasuke really had no intentions of doing anything romantic such as you might read–he shuddered at the thought—in those stupid books Sakura always had her nose in–one of a few bad habits he'd have to break her of--. No he had other activities in mind for her he thought with a lecherous sneer. This proposal was a joke really; after all once she saw him in his best clothes surely she'd be so taken with him that the mere idea of marrying him would send her into a fit of shock.

"Now Kabuto." He addressed his long time companion "When Sakura and I walk out that door you…" "I know. I strike up the band." he Interrupted and raised his hands which lead the band on a wild and off key rendition of "Here comes the bride". He was rudely interrupted as with a small snarl Sasuke struck him on the back of his head eliciting a surprised yelp.

"Not yet you fool." He sneered "Sorry Sasuke-sama." Kabuto replied apologetically rubbing his bruised scalp.

Shaking his head at being surrounded by such losers Sasuke Uchiha, finest of the sons of Fugaku Uchiha, turned and walked up to the door of the Haruno household ready to change Sakura's life forever.

-ooOoo-

Inside her home Sakura was of course unaware of the plans of others for her. Nor quite frankly did she care. She was her own person, and would no sooner submit to another's wishes then she would dance naked through the streets of Konoha. She got that from her mother, her father oft reminded her. She was very much her mother's daughter, inspite of her mother dying when Sakura was only a few years old. Her intelligence and green eyes she got from her father, but her long silky pink hair and her fierce independence were her mothers all the way. She knew her father missed her mother, as he had never remarried.

She sat down now at their kitchen table reading her favorite book, while taking small absent minded bites from a sandwich she had prepared for lunch. Her musings on this particular chapter where Prince charming was forced to go on a long two and a half year journey away from his home, and the princess were interrupted by an assertive knock on the door. Rising from the table she pulled down her father's "Peek Hole device" a rather ingenious combination of mirrors, and lenses that enabled one to see not only who was at the door, but also to see all over the yard if necessary. In this case the Peek Hole viewer was filled with the much disliked face of one Sasuke Uchiha. Shaking her head, and sighing in exasperation she opened the door and feigned surprise. It did not escape her attention that a crowd of people were also present and they were standing near decorations and tables filled with food.

"Sasuke, what a pleasant –She nearly laughed at the thought—surprise."

"Isn't it though." He smirked "I think you'll find I'm just full of surprises." He replied with a smile that made her cringe.

"_**You're full of something that's for sure**." _Her Inner persona snarked, but still she managed a rather fake smile.

"You know Sakura." He continued on "There isn't a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." He paused a moment to admire himself in a mirror before continuing. "This is the day all your dreams come true."

"What do you know of my dreams Sasuke?" She almost snorted at the very thought, but she maintained a pleasant attitude in spite of the growing annoyance she felt.

"Plenty." He snorted as if the question were irrelevant. He planted himself in a chair near the kitchen table where he spied a sandwich and took a rather large bite out of it before placing it back down and propping his feet up on the table heedless of the dirt on his boots, or of the book underneath them.

"Picture this." He spread his hands as if framing a portrait "A manor house befitting my status, My latest kill roasting on the cooking fires, and my little wife massaging my feet." he kicked off his boots to reveal the aforementioned appendages. Sakura had to hold her nose at the extremely offensive odor coming from them.

"All while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood quickly and moved closer to her, surprising her "We'll have six or seven." He smirked at the thought.

"Dogs?" she asked bemusedly though she was worried at where exactly this line of conversation was heading and none too pleased with where she suspected it was going to end up at.

"No! Of course not Sakura! Strapping young boys like me." The very notion of anything less then a strong male heir to his clan not even entering his mind.

"Imagine that." She gave a strained smile while grabbing her book, and wiping off the dirt with her apron before moving away from him to place the book back on it's shelf.

"And do you know who that little wife well be?" he asked with a smirk that made It clear that the answer should be obvious to everyone.

"Gee let me think." Sakura was no longer amused and now definitely worried.

"You Sakura." He moved close to her and tried to place himself in position to steal a kiss. Sakura much too his frustration gracefully slipped out from beneath him and stepped towards the front door.

"Sasuke I…" she hesitated "I'm speechless; I just don't know what to say." She didn't want to say what was really on her mind so she tried for tact over the option of braining him with a frying pan, as her Inner was suggesting helpfully. Instead a new plan to get him out of the house took form in her mind as she backed against the front door.

"Say you'll marry me." He stalked forwards pushing a chair out of the way. All the while a self satisfied leer had stayed on his face as he took in her appearance and moved in on her like any good hunter would. As he put his hands to either side of her head, and leaned in to try and kiss her. Sakura executed stage 2 of plan "Kick Sasuke out the door."

"I'm sorry Sasuke… but I just don't deserve you." She reached for the door handle and with a graceful flick of her wrist opened the door while ducking down. The sudden absence of the door to support him and it's flying open sent Sasuke stumbling forward and off the porch too an ungraceful landing face first in the pig's sty. Sakura quickly grabbed his boots and deposited them off the porch before shutting the door and throwing the bolts shut effectively ending the conversation, and cutting off the off key rendition of "Here comes the bride" that started playing.

Kabuto busily leading the band had a funny feeling and looked over his shoulder to see a most uproarious sight. Sasuke Uchiha head first in the mud of the small pig's sty his clothes ruined and an unpleasant expression on his face which was now smeared with mud and other unmentionables.

"So how'd it go?" Kabuto couldn't help but ask with a smirk. He was cut off though as Sasuke reached out and wrapped a hand around his throat applying an unpleasant pressure.

"I'll have Sakura for my wife!" he snarled viciously "Make no mistake about that!!" he finished by tossing Kabuto to land face first in the sty himself, before stalking off while swearing under his breath. No one did that to Sasuke Uchiha; No one.

"_Touchy Sasuke-sama; touchy."_ Kabuto mused quietly before extricating himself from the mud and following his master home. The gathered crowd quietly began to dismantle the party tables, and wedding decorations much to the disappointment of some,—Mostly guys looking for free food and beer--and the joy of others –mostly women pleased at Sasuke's still single status.

-ooOoo-

After throwing the remains of the sandwich away, Sakura peeked out through the Peek-Hole device again before slowly and carefully opening the back door.

"Is he gone?" She asked no one in particular though a couple of the chickens clucked in the affirmative.

"Oooooo" She steamed "Can you believe he asked me to marry him? "She addressed the gathered farm animals as she grabbed a bucket of feed and began to spread it about haphazardly. "Me the wife of that boring, brainless, misanthropic oaf!!" she shouted emphasizing each word with a handful of flung feed, before throwing the bucket in a mild display of her mothers temper.

"Can't you just see me like that?" She struck a coy pose "Sakura Uchiha-sama; his little wife."

"Like hell." she snorted." I guarantee that. I've got bigger plans, much bigger then this provincial little town." She ran across a hill and spread her arms to the mid day sun as if trying to encompass the whole wide world in her embrace.

"_I want adventure out there somewhere. I want too see what the world holds for me." _She thought wistfully _"And for once I'd really like someone to understand me, and see that I'm more then just a prize to be won."_

Her introspection was broken as with a loud whinny a tired Rock Lee galloped into the field and towards her. The wagon carrying the tarplin wrapped Shigoto-Boto still attached to his harness. No sign of her father was evident though and this sent a chill down her spine at the implications.

"Lee!!" she shouted in surprise as she ran to him. She felt his heaving sides and knew he must have been running for hours now. "What are you doing here? Where's papa?" she asked him as she tried to calm the horses nerves "We have to find him Lee, please take me to him." She quickly undid the harness and then ran into her home to grab her cloak. She knew that there had been bad weather in the direction of Mizugakure, and a frightening thought of her father caught up in some terrible storm gnawed at her heart. Quickly she fed the tired but still able horse some oats, and carrot sticks from a pouch before climbing onto the small riding saddle, and giving a gentle squeeze of her legs urging the stalwart horse back towards her father's last location.

She rode for what seemed like hours and grew more and more worried as the day wore on and night began to fall. She had to stop though at least once to rest, and get water for poor Lee who as far as she could tell, had had quite a fright and had been running most of the day. As the night closed in on her the darkness grew steadily more and more ominous. She could feel Lee becoming more nervous below her, and she did her best to soothe him with calm words and gestures. They quickly found the place where a small fire from the broken lantern had scorched the earth. Her concern and anxiety grew worse the further they went into the primordial depths of the forest. The howling of wolves in the distant brought more fear to her heart and she quickly set aside any thoughts in that direction. NO! her father was alive and well, and she would find him soon.

At long last or so it seemed as more storm clouds signaled the onset of yet another storm one that at this late juncture of fall could even mean an early snow she pulled her cloak closer around her to guard against the bitter chill that was falling with the night itself. Finally they approached a large set of wrought Iron gates with a curious design upon them. The design was of a whirlpool with nine seprate whirls framing a beast like face. The gates lead too a bridge and across that bridge lay a dark, and eerie castle. The look of which sent a shudder down her spine. Lee too felt it as he shied away neighing in protest at being within sight of the imposing edifice. "Steady Lee, steady, easy boy easy." She soothed him in her calmest voice, stroking his ears and snout.

"What kind of place is this?" she mused aloud before something caught her eye and the sight of it sent her heart leaping into her throat. A simple floppy brimmed hat such as her father wore upon his travels lay just within the gate. Quickly she rushed forwards and scooped it up and held it too her chest.

"Papa." She whispered before standing and grabbing Lees reins to head across the bridge to the castle's main doors.

-ooOoo-

Inside the castle, Kakashi was drowning out an incessant Gai who had decided to let everyone and sundry know how upset he was.

"Just couldn't resist could we Kakashi? Had to invite him inside, serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." He listed off Kakashi's transgressions feeling smug and assured that he was in the right only to find that Kakashi wasn't even listening to him rant.

"I was trying to be hospitable." The candlestick drawled lazily not even looking in his direction

"AHH!! KAKASHI! Why do you always have to be so cool!!" Gai would have pulled his hair out in frustration if he had any in his current clock form. Still undaunted he began another diatribe on the faults of Kakashi.

In the main hallway though, a strange occurrence was happening. For the first time in nearly 6 long years a woman was walking in the castle.

-ooOoo-

"Hello? Is anyone home? Papa, are you here?" Sakura called softly to the empty space of the enormous castle. Her soft calls were answered only by silence, and the soft sounds of her feet upon the red carpet that ran from the door all the way up the main staircase.

Quietly she gathered her courage and continued to explore up the stairway calling her papa softly as she went. Her apprehension grew as she was certain she was being watched, but from where, and by whom she couldn't say.

-ooOoo-

"Grandma, grandma there's a girl in the castle." Konohomaru chirped excitedly to Tsunade who was busily washing her other grand children her youngest only now appearing.

"Now Konohomaru-kun, what have I told you about making up such wild stories before?" she chided him. But her youngest persisted.

"But its true grandma I saw her." He was interrupted though as Tsunade's china eye brow twitched and she lifted him up with her spout and dropped him in the dish tub with the others.

"Not another word little one, quick into the tub with you." She chastised him slightly

"Tsunade-sama!! I saw her, there's a girl in the castle." The exited voice of her eldest daughter Shizune chirped as the young woman turned feather duster entered the kitchen in a state of excitement.

"See toldja so." Konohomaru sputtered as he popped out of the tub the hot soapy water splashing all about. For a brief moment Tsunade listened and heard the soft calling of a distinctly young and feminine voice. For the first time in a long while Tsunade allowed herself a brief flicker of hope.

-ooOoo-

"Irresponsible, Lazy, Devil May Care, Slack Jawed, Waxy Eared…" were just a few of the invectives Gai was throwing at Kakashi who responded to the whole tirade in the manner befitting a grown man. He used his hand to mimic someone blabbing their mouth behind Gai's head while his back was turned.

Their argument was quickly interrupted though when the most heavenly sound either of them had ever heard made its way to their ears, followed by the even more angelic sight of a beautiful young woman wearing a dark red hooded cloak, and calling out for someone.

"Papa? Are you there?" she spoke in a quiet but strong voice that made both men leap with excitement, and surprise for the doorway. Peering out, they watched as she walked slowly but gracefully down the hallway.

"It's a girl…" Kakashi began before Gai interjected "I know it's a girl, but…" this time it was Kakashi's turn to interrupt. "Don't you see Gai? She can be the one to break the spell." He leapt out from hiding and quickly ran across the hallway to the door to the tower before a startled Gai could protest.

He had guessed correctly that she was most likely referring to the poor fellow named Jin who was now residing for the last couple of days in one of the tower's cells. Making a small noise as he pushed the doors to the tower open he quickly hopped up the staircase part of the way before waiting to see if she followed, which thankfully she did. Quickly he made his way further up the stairs with the young woman in pursuit before finally he alighted at the top and leapt up onto a niche in the wall where he took up the appearance of a perfectly normal candelabrum.

-ooOoo-

Sakura was walking down a long hallway in the northern wing of the Castle when a soft sound caught her attention. She'd been exploring and calling for her father for the better part of 10 minutes now. She was positive she wasn't alone and more importantly she could feel that her father was here somewhere. Now her attention was drawn past a small table with a small desk clock on it that she was certain had not been there before. The table stood next to a door and the door was open. But what shook her from her confusion was the sight of a light ascending the staircase in front of her as if someone were going up to the tower she was sure was above them.

"Wait!! I'm looking for my father please can you help me?" she called out after them hurrying herself up the stairway. Halfway up she saw the light stop moving and continued to the top calling out for the person to wait.

As she reached the nadir of the tower though all she could find of the light source was a simple three pronged candlestick.

"That's funny I was sure I saw someone come up here." She muttered to herself somewhat non-plussed at the manner of this place. The disappearance of her father, and the anxiety from the certainty she was being watched was grating on her nerves. So it was with no small surprise that she flinched when she heard her name called.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Jin called out from behind a heavy wood door with iron banding and bars towards the bottom. Unseen behind her Kakashi smiled as she rushed over too him grabbing a torch along the way for more light. She took his hands, and was shocked at their temperature, as well as the pale drawn look of his face. Whoever was keeping him here was feeding him but had not offered him any other comforts.

"H-How did you find me?" he stuttered slightly a small series of coughs flying from his chest.

"Oh papa; your hands are like ice. Who's done this to you?" she flinched as he shuddered through another round of coughing "Oh I've got to get you out of here now." She tried to stand and pull on the door but Jin held her small delicate hands in his.

"Sakura, listen to me." He commanded through another fit of coughing "I want you to flee from this place. Get as far away from here as fast as you can." He commanded causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"I won't leave you papa…" but she was cut off as Jin became insistent "You need to go now Sakura, there's no time to explain. Now go." He coughed again

But before she could respond a fearsome presence loomed over them both as a massive paw grabbed her shoulder and twisted her about causing the torch to go flying and extinguish it self in a puddle of rainwater, enveloping the room in Darkness except for a solitary beam of moonlight shining through a high window in the rooftop.

"Who's there?" Sakura placed herself protectively in front of the door to Jin's cell as he yelled for her to run. She couldn't see her attacker but she knew he was nearby as the faded light from the moon enabled her to see a large cloaked shadow nearby.

"Who are you?" she asked, as the shadow shifted to stay in the darkness she thought she caught a gleam of red eyes for a brief moment.

"The Master of this castle." Came the response in a deep voice like that of a wild animal that sent a shudder down her spine. Still gathering her courage Sakura stood her ground determined to show no fear, and save her father.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out, can't you see that he's sick?" she pleaded in her gentle voice a small tear coming free from her beautiful emerald eyes. For the briefest moment she could swear that the red eyes she saw dimmed to a soft blue before flashing red again.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!!" Snarled the large dark figure, as she noted something else swishing in the background behind the shadow.

"But he's sick, he could die here…" She protested the tears falling more freely and the pain in her voice at the prospect no longer hidden. "Please I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner…" Came the voice a little softer now but still fearsome. The shadow turned away to leave but stopped when she called out once more.

"Oh their must be something I can do…" She said softly through her tears then it hit her. "Wait!! " she called out causing the large shadow to turn back to her.

She hesitated a moment knowing the enormity of what she was about to offer. It would mean the loss of her dreams, the abandoning of hope for adventures in the world. A small cough though decided things in an instant.

"Please; take me instead." She offered her voice still quiet but steady now

"You…" snorted the reply, before the shadow seemed to hesitate. This time there was no doubt about it. The red gleam in those eyes softened to a soft blue she was certain of it. "You would, take his place?" the voice while still harsh had a soft almost surprised tone to it.

"No Sakura you don't know what you doing…!" Jin protested; he had already lost his wife to illness while he fooled around in his workshop, he was not about to let his daughter throw her own life away because of him too. But she didn't listen and pressed onwards.

"If I do well you set him free?" she asked now her voice strong and steady.

"Yes; but you must promise to stay here forever." The shadow replied that animalistic growling still evident in its timber.

"Come into the light." She raised an eye brow determined and more then a little curious to see this person. Slowly the shadow did as he was asked and she gasped in fright, and almost wished for a few heart stopping moments that he hadn't.

The moonlight revealed a massive form covered in dark blood red fur. Somewhat humanoid with digitrade legs, and an almost fox like face with long pointed ears, and jaw filled with sharp teeth. Behind him whipping back and forth seemingly of their own accord were nine fox like tails. He wore an orange cloak, and black pants both of which were slightly worn and threadbare. But what caught her attention in that moment, were his eyes. They were a deep, startlingly deep and rich sapphire blue. As blue as the sky after a storm, they were so deep she thought for a moment she would almost fall into them. But a sound next to her broke her from her musings as her father suffered yet another round of coughing. Her decision made she stood next too him and nodded in affirmation. "You have my word."

"Done!!" he shouted before rushing past her. A lock was disengaged and the door flung open as Jin rushed past the beast and grabbed her shoulders protectively as she sunk to her knees covering her face in her hands, the grief nearly overwhelming her.

"No Sakura! I won't let you do this. Please I'm old I've lived my life." He pleaded with his stubborn but beloved daughter to reconsider her hasty decision. But his protests were in vain as the Beast reached down and grabbed him by his collar dragging him away from the distraught young woman who could only stare at their retreating forms.

"Wait!! Wait!!" she shouted hoping to at least have a few moments to say goodbye to her loved one whom she'd never see again.

But to no avail as they quickly disappeared down the stairs and she heard the door at the base of them close. She could hear her fathers protests as she looked down into the courtyard where she witnessed the beast bound across the yard to what looked like an abandoned carriage with no horses. She could barley hear the beast snarl that she was no longer his concern before tossing her father unceremoniously into the carriage's main cabin. Then he commanded the carriage too take him to the village, which the carriage then complied by rising up on four wooden legs like some monstrous spider before crawling off into the night. As the carriage crossed the bridge and was lost to her sight, Sakura sobbed bitterly at the loss. Her father, her dreams, all her hopes crushed in one swift moment.

-ooOoo-

"Please I beg you spare my daughter!" He cried out, but the beast holding him by his collar would not hear him.

"She's no longer your concern." He snarled before dumping him into the cabin of a carriage. "Take him too the village." Commanded the beast; before turning and walking back to the castle slamming the great main doors behind him.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Jin protested as vigorously s he could but the carriage rose up on its four spiderlike legs before then marching off across the bridge back in the direction of Konoha. His shouts though went unanswered as the castle swiftly dwindled in the distance and with it all hope of seeing his beloved daughter again.

-ooOoo-

Naruto stalked up the stairway his mood steadily worsening. He hadn't meant to come across so brusque but he couldn't help it. The transformation into this form came with a high price. Not only would he look like a beast, but his temperament, and instincts would also become beastlike. Worse too his condition was deteriorating. As the rose wilted he could feel the animal inside him fighting to get free. He had to fight it. Fight it hard. He thought again about the girl in the tower, and what he's seen when he'd first looked upon her. While he couldn't see much because of the hooded cloak she wore. He could see that her hair was a brilliant shade of pink almost like her namesake. Sakura she was called. What an appropriate name for her. Delicate and beautiful just like the cherry blossoms in the groves near the castle. She even smelled like them. A soft delicate scent mixed with fresh strawberries; it was intoxicating. But what truly drew him too her were her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of emerald green as clear as stained glass and as deep as the ocean on a bright summer day. He remembered the ocean from a time before his mother had died when he and his parents had gone to the beach in the Land of Waves. The sight of the Ocean had taken his breath away that day. Now the only thing more beautiful that he had seen in his misbegotten life resided in those beautiful emerald pools. He was broken from his reverie by the lazy but serious voice of Kakashi one of his longest serving servants, and one of his best friends.

"Uh Naruto-sama, I…" Kakashi began before Naruto snapped at him "What?!" Kakashi continued nervously "Well since the young lady is going to be with us for sometime, I thought perhaps you might want to offer her a more comfortable room…" He was cut off with a viscous snarl as Naruto continued on his way. "Then again maybe not…" he replied nervously. He would have been sweating profusely if he'd been human.

Naruto smacked himself internally, he'd been thinking the same thing but that accursed temper of his was making him edgier lately. He stopped at the top of the stairs as his eyes fell upon her the hood had fallen from her head, and revealed a silken waterfall of long pink hair down to her middle back which was confined in a pony tail by a red ribbon. She turned those emerald green eyes on him now and he was struck by the emotion he saw in them. They stabbed him to his core, and brought long buried feelings of guilt, and compassion to the surface even if only for a brief moment.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to him. "She accused him sadly. "I'll never see him again…I didn't get to say good bye." she sobbed softly. He reached up with his left hand and scratched behind his head. An old habit from when he was a child and he was too nervous or scared to say anything.

Making a decision he spoke softly. "I'll show you too your room now."

"My room? But I thought…" she questioned him surprised at the statement

"You; You want to stay in the tower?" he gestured around to the bare cold dungeon, some irritation at her hesitation showing through.

"No…" She began before he cut her off "Then follow me." And he turned and proceeded down the stairs reaching out momentarily to take Kakashi in hand to light her way for her. He noted with a small smile that she followed him and made his way to the east wing where he knew the main bedroom was. He also knew it had a great view of the river and the sunrise each day. Ino was there as well, and she could keep Sakura company as she needed it.

Sakura walked as close as she dared to the nine tailed beast in front of her. Not particularly because she enjoyed his company but more due to the fact that she was frightened by the surroundings which seemed dark and dim, and she felt safer staying in the light of the candlestick he held. She looked around the hallways as they traversed the castle but everywhere she looked only caused her anxiety to grow, and when she suddenly found herself alone with the light receding away from her she squeaked and ran to catch up with the beast and the welcoming candle light.

Looking back Kakashi noted that Sakura was looking very uncomfortable as well as scared. Poking Naruto he gestured to the roseate haired young woman behind them. "Say something to her." He urged him in a whisper.

Naruto seemed to consider what to say for a moment. As he glanced over his shoulder he noted the sad expression on her beautiful face, and the tears that dripped slowly from her emerald eyes. Looking away quickly he did the mental equivalent of shuffling in place before responding stupidly with the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"I...uuh hope you'll like it here…" he said softly. Kakashi urged him on "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing." He offered.

"What's in the west wing?" She asked only to step back as he rounded on her "It's Forbidden!!" he snarled before resuming his course towards their destination.

Finally they arrived and Sakura looked fearfully as the beast opened one of a pair of large ornate white doors with what looked like cherry blossom branches painted upon them in soft shades of pink. He gestured her forward and as she passed he spoke softly but not unkindly.

"Now if you need anything my servants well attend you." He spoke , Kakashi whispered quickly "Dinner, invite her to dinner."

Annoyed as he was by all the commotion already Naruto Snarled "You well, join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He closed the doors behind him, and placed Kakashi down on a nearby table to be available for her while he went downstairs to wait for her to change.

Inside her room as the doors closed Sakura's poor heart finally broke completely. All her dreams, her father, her mother, her freedom; everything was gone now, and she was stuck here with a monster. How had it come to this? She couldn't take it any longer and threw herself on the bed with a heart wrenching sob before allowing herself to finally cry her pain away. She could only hope that at least her father was ok, and that maybe she'd find some way to still have her dreams. But for now as the snow from the dark storm clouds began to fall in the mountains, and coated the ground in an early winter she cried and hoped for a better tomorrow.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Sakura's new home

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku Style**

Chapter 4: Sakura's new home

In Konoha, the village was falling rapidly under a blanket of white. The snow storm which had moved in and rapidly coated the ground was unusual for this time of year but not entirely impossible. In the 1000 Birds tavern owned by the Uchiha family people warmed themselves by the fire or made do with mugs of warm sake, or hot tea. More serious libations were also made available this night due to the foul mood of the owner's youngest son, who now sat in a chair made of a combination of animal skins, horns, and other assorted parts from his long list of kills. Above the fire place in proud display on the mantle were even more trophies.

But none of that mattered right at this moment to him. Right now he was caught in an enraged fit of dark brooding. His cold obsidian eyes blazed with a righteous anger.

"_Who does that pink haired cow think she is?" _He snarled inwardly. "That witch has tangled with the wrong man." He sneered aloud not realizing he had voiced his inner thoughts.

"Darned right." Came Kabuto's friendly agreement as he offered Sasuke a mug of warm sake.

"Disgraced, rejected, dismissed, publicly humiliated; No one does that to Sasuke Uchiha; No one." His sneer grew worse and he threw the mug of Sake into the fire causing an explosion as the liquid reacted with the flames.

"More sake?" Kabuto offered cheerfully. But Sasuke quickly huffed and turned his chair away so he could glower some more.

"Why? Nothing helps with the humiliation, I'm disgraced." He sneered before glowering as Kabuto turned his chair around to face him.

"Sasuke-sama you've got to pull yourself together. You're the most admired man in the village, and if you can't win the girl then no one can." Kabuto brown nosed as well as anyone. It was one of the reasons Sasuke kept him around frankly. Before they could say more though the doors burst open and a haggard, and wide eyed Jin ran in waving his arms about animatedly.

"Please! You've got to help me!!" he grabbed hold of Mizuki behind the bar and shook him. "He's got her locked away in the tower, we have to rescue Sakura. Quickly we haven't a moment to lose." He raved his eyes wide with fear and exhaustion.

"Woah Jin. Slow down." Sasuke tried to slow the old man down to attempt to make some sense of his ramblings "Who's got Sakura locked in a tower?" He asked with an exasperated smirk. Jin's answer caused him to take a skeptical half step away from the old man.

"A Beast!! A Huge Monstrous Beast with nine tails!!" Jin yelped only to be interrupted as the crowd in the bar broke into uproarious laughter.

"Was it a huge beast?" one asked mockingly "Very huge." Jin agreed "With sharp claws, and huge ugly fangs?" asked another. "Terribly sharp and hideously ugly." Jin agreed his head nodding up and down quickly.

"Please will you help me?" he begged to Sasuke who gave him a pitying look.

"Alight old man we'll help you out." He gestured to some the bar patrons, and gave them a look as they moved up behind poor Jin taking his arms, and half lifting, half dragging him to the door.

"Oh thank you, thank you so mu…!!" he managed to get out before being unceremoniously dumped face first on the cold snow covered ground outside the bar.

Inside was a different matter. Sasuke had watched as poor crazy old Jin was escorted out by the scruff of his neck. While watching the lunatic rave on, an interesting if under handed and very devious plan began to form in his head. He'd need to speak to _Him_, but if he did he was sure it could work. He pulled Kabuto closer to him and began to whisper into his ears. Kabuto listened attentively as Sasuke outlined his plan before his eyes widened, and he looked at Sasuke as if he had just grown 2 additional heads.

"Will it work?" Kabuto asked dubious of the plans success, but intrigued at the prospect of mischief none the less.

"Of course it well." Sasuke's face had darkened and a deep abiding malevolence had spread across it.

"Well let's do it then!!" Kabuto smirked and laughed as he and Sasuke clunked a fresh pair of Sake mugs together in an unholy toast. Soon he'd make the arraignments for him to be married to Sakura. Then he'd put that pink haired cow in her proper place.

-ooOoo-

Outside in the blowing wind and snow Jin was shivering worse then before. Until he was helped up from the snow drift he'd landed in by the strong hands of Teuchi the baker who had a disgusted look on his face as he eyed the tavern. His daughter also helped as she wrapped a blanket around him and they quickly brought him to his home.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Jin spoke gratefully to them as he relaxed into his favorite chair by a small but welcome fire. Ayame smiled gently as she served him a nice warm cup of tea to try and return the warmth to his limbs.

"It's no worry Jin. Sakura's a real sweet heart we'd hate for something to have happened to her." Teuchi offered gently. He didn't quite know what to make of Jin's wild story. He didn't truly think Jin was crazy persay, but the story was a little hard to believe on the face of it. Ayame frowned worriedly but nodded in agreement with her father.

"Stay here and rest Jin, as soon as the storm breaks we'll gather up some of the villagers and start a search party. Don't you worry one bit I'm sure Sakura's just fine." Teuchi nodded confidently as he spoke before making his way to the door, Ayame in tow.

As they left though Jin was filled with a momentary dread. Who knew what that horrible beast was going to do to his daughter? With such a ferocious disposition, and horrible temper why; he could maul Sakura to bits, or worse she could be locked in those cold drafty cells where he had been put. All manner of terrible scenarios ran unwilled through his mind. Finally Jin stood and discarded the blanket having made his decision. He appreciated what Teuchi and Ayami had done for him but he simply couldn't wait any longer.

Quickly he gathered up several items including his tool belt, and a warmer sweater before wrapping his traveling cloak around his shoulders, and placing another hat upon his head. Then gathering a storm lantern Jin marched out into the cold and snow with a determined look upon his face. He coughed a couple of times as he was still sick, yet he ignored the pressure in his chest, and the fact that he was too warm under his sweater most likely indicating a fever. He had a long way to go and at least a general direction in which to head.

"I'm coming Sakura; hang on Daddies coming." He spoke aloud hoping his daughter could hear him. Hoping somewhere in that terrible place she could find at least one friend.

-ooOoo-

A small rapping at the door caused a distraught Sakura to raise her head from the bed she was crying on.

"Who is it?" she asked sniffling slightly on a handkerchief that had appeared remarkably from nowhere.

"It's Tsunade. I thought you might like a small cup of tea my dear." Sounded the pleasant voice of an older woman. The voice sent a twinge through her heart at the kindness but strength in it. It reminded her of her mother's voice.

Sakura rose from the bed, and made her way to the door where upon opening it she was taken aback to find that the owner of the voice was a small but ornate teapot with little slugs crawling around her base. She was accompanied by several other pieces of china including a little cup with a small chip taken out of the top. The realization caused her to stumble backwards only to bump into a large dress cabinet which promptly protested causing her to stagger backwards to land on the bed which thankfully didn't make a noise.

"Oops careful, I'm a little more fragile than I seem." Came a cheerful voice as the dress cabinet spoke to her with a wide grin that was infectious. "Hi I'm Ino, and I'll be providing your wardrobe." The dress cabinet greeted her with that brilliant smile again.

"This is unbelievable." Sakura was stunned at all that had happened, and this only magnified the confusion she was already feeling. She was a little shocked when the dress cabinet laid down on the bed with her causing it to groan with the weight.

"Don't we know it? Yet here we are." Ino responded as chipper as she always was. Turning into a dress cabinet six times larger then her normal slim body hadn't dampened her enthusiasm or personality one bit.

"See grandma tolja she was pretty." The little cup spoke up causing her to blush before kneeling down close with a soft smile.

"That's enough Konohomaru-kun." Tsunade admonished the little cup before pouring a generous serving of a warm sweet smelling herbal blend which she loved into him. "Careful don't spill." she urged him towards her.

Some of the other dishes offered themselves to her, and she added a little sugar, and a spot of honey for flavoring before sipping gently from the little teacup, the warm liquid comforting her exactly as she needed it right now.

"Hey watch this!" the Konohomaru chirped excitedly. Taking in a deep breath the little teacup suddenly breathed inwardly, causing the liquid within him to bubble and pop before his grandma admonished him again. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the playful display before Tsunade turned to her with a soft smile.

"That was a very brave thing you did young lady. I'm very proud of you." Tsunade's clear honey colored eyes regarded her and Sakura felt a swell of pride within her. It mattered for some reason she couldn't define what this woman thought of her.

"We all think so." Ino added in nodding in agreement. Sakura gave them a gentle but sad smile before turning her eyes to the floor causing looks of concern from those present.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything important to me." She sniffed fighting back another round of tears.

"Cheer up my dear. Everything well turn out alright in the end. I promise." Tsunade's soft but strong voice comforted her with its certainty, and confidence. Tsunade shook her head as if dismissing all gloomy thoughts. "Well now I think it's high time I got back to the kitchen. We have a supper to prepare. Come on Konahomaru-kun." She called as she bounced towards the doorway. Sakura took a final sip before she lowered her hand and the little cup bounced off her palm and towards the door.

As soon as the door closed Ino crowded close to her. "Well now lets have a look at you shall we?" She chirped in a semi-commanding tone. Sakura stood uncertainly as Ino looked her over with a sharp and discerning eye. Clearly Ino was well acquainted with fashion the thought ran though Sakura's mind.

"Hmmm; Very pretty eyes, and hair, little large on the forehead, but nice soft curves, and very nice legs." Sakura blushed at the compliments-Cringed at the forehead-and noted with a small smirk the slightly jealous tone at the legs comment.

"AHAH!! I have just the thing to dress you in for dinner. Let's take a look in my drawers…EEEK!!" She had thrown open the wide double doors only to have a swarm of moths fly out. The large dress cabinet blushed a bright red before chuckling awkwardly "How embarrassing, wouldn't you know it the day we finally get company and I have moths." Sakura couldn't help but giggle again; she liked this girl and gave her a smile which was returned.

"Here we go." Ino pronounced as she pulled out a bright red dress, with soft pink trim, and white lace at the edges. "You'll look simply marvelous in this." She used her surprisingly flexible door edges as hands and held the dress out for her consideration. Sakura did think the dress looked nice but she had already made up her mind. She wasn't going to be treated cruelly by anyone, not Sasuke, and certainly not this monster. She would refuse his company, and that was that. She interrupted Ino who was now listing off a few small makeup suggestions that would certainly make her look incredible.

"Ino, I'm sorry but I'm not going to dinner." She spoke softly before turning away and sitting back down upon the bed her hands clasped in her lap as she missed Ino's shocked and somewhat terrified expression.

"What!! But you must Sakura…" She was interrupted as a small clock rushed into the room in a dynamic entry that surprised them both.

"Hem hem hem." He cleared his throat meaningfully while bowing gracefully. "Dinner; is served."

-ooOoo-

In the dining area Kakashi, and Tsunade were doing their level headed best to keep a certain young man turned beast from ripping out the walls in his growing frustration. As it stood he'd already taken to pacing like a caged animal at a zoo. Patience was never his strongest virtue, and now with the rose's deadline approaching fast it was even harder to maintain.

"Where is she?" he snarled angrily "I told her to come down, Why isn't she here yet!!" he snapped at the pair his eyes flaring red momentarily.

"Naruto please try and be patient. She's lost her father, her dreams, and her freedom all in one day." Tsunade was one of the very few people that could get away with calling him strictly by his name. it may have something to do with the fact that she had been as much a mother figure to him as any since his parents died so long ago. Kakashi was one of the other ones, and he spoke now somewhat hesitantly for him.

"Naruto have you thought that perhaps Sakura may be the one to break the spell?" he was cut off as Naruto snapped back "Of course I have!! I'm not a fool." He snarled as he resumed pacing trying to ignore the strange twinge in his heart as he remembered Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes and the butterflies in his stomach, as he suppressed the strange desire to run his fingers through her long silky pink hair.

"Well that's it then. You fall in love with her." he raised his right hand for emphasis "She falls in love with you." The left hand raised "And Poof! The spell is broken, well be human by midnight, and all will be well you'll see." He self congratulated on his flawless logic only to pout as Tsunade shook her head.

"Oh Kakashi, it doesn't work that easily. These things take time and patience." She reminded him

"But the rose, it's already wilting." Kakashi reminded her with a down expression.

"AHH; it makes no difference anyways." Naruto snapped sadly "I mean she's so beautiful, and I'm...I'm… WELL LOOK AT ME!!"He roared in frustration his head lowering to the floor in despair.

"Naruto; you must help her see past all that and see what lies beneath." Tsunade gently reminded him, as Kakashi shrugged helplessly at her. She'd done as much as she possibly could to teach this boy manners and patience since her arrival, she'd even taken over as a surrogate mother for the boy after his parents died in the coach accident. She'd be damned if she'd allow him to give up now. She could see in his eyes something had changed when he'd looked into Sakura's eyes. Something was very different now.

"I don't know how!" he snapped petulantly at them

"You need to be more presentable." She snapped at him bouncing down from the mantle above the fireplace and hopping to the table. Kakashi watched marveling as Tsuande's voice still carried a lot of authority with Naruto. "First straighten up! Try and act like a gentleman, which I know you can do as I taught you." She commanded as he snapped too attention.

"Ah yes when she come in give her that special smile you have." Kakashi added in. "Come on show me the smile." He urged only to grimace as Naruto tried to smile and simply ended up looking like some fox crocodile.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Tsunade admonished him softly

"Impress her with your sense of humor and quick wits." Kakashi offered next "but be gentle." Tsunade added quickly

"Shower her with compliments." Kakashi continued "But be sincere." Tsunade added as he snapped his head back and forth between the two trying desperately too remember everything that his two best friends were trying to tell him.

"And above all" Kakashi added finally with Tsunade joining him in stereo "You must control your temper!!" he flinched backwards visibly from the two before flinching again as the door opened slowly.

"Here she comes." Kakashi urged him towards the door. Naruto snapped to attention as the butterflies in his stomach started to turn aerial pirouettes. His eyes widened as the door slowly swung open to reveal… Gai.

Gai. The head of household, timidly poked his head inside in a very un-Gai like manner. "Good evening…" he greeted them with a soft chuckle as he tried to compose himself.

"Well? Where is she?" he growled out through clenched teeth, trying to be patient as he'd been instructed. His tails were now twitching agitatedly behind him.

"Ahh, yes, the girl." Gai chuckled nervously "Sakura-san is in the process… circumstances being what they are…"he hesitated visibly before replying. "She's not coming."

"**WHAT!!"** came the roared reply as Naruto tails lashing behind leapt out the door and up the stairs towards the east wing his anger at a fever pitch now. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai ran behind him all trying desperately to calm him down.

Sliding to a halt in front of the white doors with their pink cherry blossom trim which seemed to mock him. Naruto hammered at the door causing it to rattle with each blow. However the doors held firm seeming to mock his anger which only served to infuriate him more.

"I told you to come down to Dinner!!" he roared "I'm not hungry." Came the muffled reply

"You'll come down now!! Or I…I'll Break down the Door!!" he snarled back at her. "Naruto-sama." Kakashi interrupted thoughtfully

"I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win Sakura-sans affections." He supplied helpfully.

"Please, Attempt; to be a gentleman." Gai also pleaded with his own advice.

"But she is being so Difficult!!" he ground out to them before snapping the last word out loud enough for her to hear within the room.

"Gently, gently." Tsunade encouraged him softly, causing Naruto to sigh, as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Would you come down to dinner?" he asked "No!" came the short reply causing him to point at the the room as if it were all her fault. Gai though continued to try and calm him.

"Suave, genteel." He admonished quietly

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Naruto ground out slowly doing his best to keep the beast inside from getting out. Kakashi mumbled something but he caught it and added in a loud enough voice. "Please."

"No thank you." Came her reply causing the last vestiges of his patience to snap.

"You can't stay in there forever!!" he snarled "Oh yes I can." Sakura replied evenly

"FINE!! Then go ahead and **STARVE!!**" he roared the rage boiling over. He turned on his servants causing them to step back from the primal red glow in his eyes. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!!" he commanded laying down the ultimatum before turning on his paws, and returning to the west wing where an awful crashing could be heard as Naruto had yet another destructive temper tantrum.

"Oh boy; well that went well didn't it?" Tsunade asked sarcastically. Gai shook his head before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Remain here and keep an eye on the door. Inform me at once if anything changes." He commanded receiving a cockeyed salute.

"You can count on me Taicho." He saluted and took up a post outside Sakura's room.

"Well we'd better return to the kitchen and begin cleaning up." Gai sighed as Tsunade nodded and made to follow him downstairs.

-ooOoo-

The doors to the west wing flew open as the master of the castle snapped through them slamming them shut with a violence that caused the windows to rattle in their frames. For the next few minutes a snarling and roaring could be heard as Naruto battled desparatley with the animal rage that was trying to consume him. Chairs and the remains of other furniture were smashed about before he finally settled into a low boil.

"I ask her nicely and she refuses!!" he snarled to the emptiness "What does she want from me? Does she want me to beg?" he snarled again before a soft red glow caught his eye.

Reaching over to the table upon which sat the two most important objects in the castle he scooped up the first, a small intricate silver hand mirror which glowed with a soft green energy that made his fingers tingle every time he touched it.

"Show me the girl!" he commanded. The mirror complied without fail and within moments he was looking down on Ino who was leaning on the bed with Sakura nearby. Again his breath was taken away from him as he saw her more fully now no longer shrouded in her cloak, and darkness. In the light she was incredible. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, strong but graceful, her eyes shown with a clear intelligence, but also a fiery determination. She had been crying as those beautiful emerald eyes were a little puffy and red but it did nothing to diminish the beauty they held it only enhanced it until it became painful to look at. But he would gladly endure such pain he thought just too see her smile at him. However his heart broke as he heard the two converse.

"Well Naruto's not so bad once you get to know him Sakura. Please give him a chance." She pleaded with her new roseate haired roommate.

"I don't want to give him a chance Ino. I don't want anything to do with him." She replied as he quickly severed the connection and placed the mirror face down on the table next to the second object; the rose.

"It's no use. She'll never see me as anything… but a monster." He groaned out the despair rolling over his heart like a cold blanket. He watched as a single petal dropped from the rose to join a few others that had already fallen. The sight of which nearly drove him to tears.

"It's hopeless…"

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: An invitation to dinner

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 5: An invitation to dinner

As Naruto brooded in the depths of the depression that had swept over him, Sakura's initial determination was being steadily worn away by two things. The incessant rumbling of her stomach, empty from not having had more then a bite of the sandwich she'd made at lunch thanks to Sasuke's interruption. That and the friendly if somewhat persistent voice of Ino, who at least had tried to convince her that all going on a hunger strike would do, is make them both miserable. Ino for having to listen to Sakura complain she was hungry, and Sakura for having Ino badger her about it continuously.

So it was with some trepidation that Sakura finally opened the door, timidly looking back at Ino who gave her a winning smile which helped bolster her courage a little. Stepping into the hallway she looked around pensively then seeing as she appeared to be alone she squared her shoulders and made her way gracefully towards the stairway where she hoped the kitchen was.

Unbeknownst to her she was not alone, as three small dots of light moved around behind a curtain. The lights were accompanied by a playful squeak, and a lustful chuckle as the candlestick Kakashi put some rather bold moves on the lovely and dedicated Shizune, showering her slim form with butterfly kisses, which caused the young woman turned feather duster to giggle appreciatively as she teased him back.

"Oh no Kakashi, we've been down this road before. You know what my mother will do to you if she finds out." Shizune poked him playfully as he nuzzled and kissed down the length of her handle causing her to blush, and try to escape though she didn't try to push him away very hard. As their romantic playfulness caused them to push aside the curtain they had been hiding behind in order to avoid the scandalous gossip that would assuredly fly around the castle were they discovered. Kakashi about to dive into another round of affectionate kissing was stunned and accidently dropped the unfortunate Shizune who landed on her backside with a squeaked protest that was quickly silenced by Kakashi's next words.

"She came out…" Shizune looked up, and sure enough the slim and graceful form of Sakura Haruno glided silently down the hallway in search of the kitchen. Quickly helping Shizune to her feet, Kakashi sent her off to the kitchen to warn the others while he trailed the lovely young woman's path. Something might still be salvaged from all this he thought with a glimmer of hope, as he discretely followed Sakura down the stairs pausing only as she did once to look out the window, and see that the storm had returned and was now dropping a heavy snowfall upon the land, blanketing it in a pure white sheet.

-ooOoo-

Within the kitchen the complaints of the head chef Choji Akimichi could be heard clear through the halls. Tsunade ignored it in good grace as she was used to it. Choji was a good young man, with a big heart, who tended to become a little too overdramatic about food. Especially when it was food he had created.

"Up you go Konahomaru-kun into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." She prodded him gently with her spout as he complied.

"but grandma, I'm not sleepy…" he yawned in a tired voice not quite as willing to surrender to sleep as his brother Udon and his sister Moegi were.

"Yes you are." She chided him softly with a warm and knowing smile "No I'm not…" came the sleepy reply of the young cup.

"What a bloody waste." Choji protested animatedly. "I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" He asked rhetorically while gesturing to the still warm dishes on his top "A meal fit for Kings gone to waste and ruin." He sobbed dramatically.

"Oh quit your grousing Choji. It's been a long day for everyone." She chided him, her mind still a flutter with the possibilities. She was certain she had seen something between them. A spark, something small almost hidden, but a connection most definitely, made when they locked eyes for the first time. The moment had passed for now ruined by Naruto's temper but other moments would come she assured herself. Shizune breathlessly made her way into the room and whispered something in her ear which brought a spark of joy to her heart. She turned to Gai as he spoke up voicing his own youthful opinion as always.

"Well if you ask me personally, I think she was just being stubborn." He emphasized the last word by throwing a rag into a lower cupboard. "I mean after all he did say please and even calmed himself down enough to be most gentlemanly."

"Yes…" Tsunade agreed with him nodding solemnly before continuing. "But if Naruto doesn't learn to control that temper of his he'll never break the s…" She was interrupted in her explanation as Sakura entered the kitchen causing all eyes to turn her way, and Gai to scramble to greet her courteously.

"Splennndid, to see you out and about milady." He greeted her cordially all the while bowing in a most youthful fashion if he did say so himself. " I am Maito Gai, head of this most youthful household…" he put on a brilliant smile as he attempted to kiss her knuckles in greeting only to be interrupted most un-youthfully as Kakashi appeared from nowhere to take the beautiful young women's offered hand before showering it with affectionate butterfly kisses.

"This is Kakashi…" he introduced the amorous candlestick with a sniff of disdain. "The pleasure is all mine milady." Kakashi spoke softly but suavely before applying yet another round of kisses to her offered hand which caused Sakura no end of amusement. Especially when the two started bickering back and forth and wrestling as Gai tried to intervene, and Kakashi tried his best to maintain his current position holding her hand. A moment of slapstick which ended up with Gai yelping as Kakashi burned his mitt again, and stood there looking innocently.

"If there is anything we can do to make you stay more pleasurable." Gai offered while blowing on his singed right hand to cool it off.

"Well I am a little hungry…" she began tentatively before Tsunade piped up, the words she'd just heard music to her ears. "You hear that all? She's hungry!" Tsunade chirped excitedly.

"Quick! Stoke the fires, break out the silverware, and wake the dishes. Chop Chop!!" she commanded in a tone which had everyone scrambling about. Except of course Gai who quickly protested

"Wait wait, you know what Naruto-sama said." He pointed out admonishingly. But Tsunade clucked in a disproving tone.

"Pshaw I'm not about to let the poor girl starve while we've a full pantry and a prepared meal." She chastised him in a huff as she busied herself in preparation for their guest who smiled beautifully at the prospect of a full meal.

"Fine fine…" He agreed not wanting to be the bad guy here. "A glass of water and a loaf of bread; but nothing more." He set out only to have Kakashi contradict him this time.

"Gai. I'm ashamed of you." Kakashi chided him. "She's not our prisoner. She's our guest." He reminded the sometimes overly wound clock who sighed in defeat before continuing. "Fine… Just keep it down, if Naruto-sama hears it'll be our necks." He grumbled dejectedly.

"Sure sure." Kakashi agreed with a backhanded wave. "But we cant have dinner with out some music, and entertainment can we?" he asked with a smirk which caused Gai to chase after him only to be hit in the face with the door, which caused him to go flying head first into one of the baking dishes with a startled yelp.

-ooOoo-

Dinner turned out to be a raucous affair that soon had Sakura tapping her foot and clapping along with the staff who spared no expense to make her feel completely welcome and safe. Sakura's initial stress was quickly washed away as dish after dish of delicious food was passed in front of her until she simply couldn't eat any more. Finally more then stuffed and having never had such an entertaining dinner since she was a child and her mother and father had decorated their kitchen for her birthday. Sakura stood as Gai approached her with a small but satisfied smile on his face. Even he had gotten into the act so to speak dancing and singing youthfully along with them all.

"Splendid everyone, just splendid, thank you thank you all." He applauded softly before pretending to yawn tiredly. "My my; just look at the time." He joked pointing at his face. "Now it's off to bed milady." He offered his hand to escort her to her room. Sakura though had other plans her natural exuberance and curiosity had kicked in overwhelming her initial fears. She had never seen such an unusual place and she was not going to miss the chance to explore.

"Oh I simply couldn't go to bed now. This is my first night in an enchanted castle." She smiled beautifully at him.

"Enchanted milady?" he quickly disseminated "Who ever said anything about the castle being enchanted?"he offered Kakashi next to him nodded in agreement only to have Gai round on him and point accusingly "It was you wasn't it?!" he accused him. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes.

Sakura simply smiled "I figured it out on my own." She laughed as a pair of forks ran past them and into the kitchen. Both Gai, and Kakahsi could only smile and acknowledge defeat at that. "I'd love to explore some, if that's all right?" She offered

"Would you like a tour milady?" Kakashi offered her in an exited and friendly tone.

"Wait! I'm not certain that' such a good idea." Gai offered before whispering in Kakashi's ear conspiratorially "We can't have her poking around into certain places if you know what I mean." He prodded. Sakura caught the gist of it though and it made her remember Naruto's admonishment about the west wing earlier. Still a cunning plan to have her way popped into her pink haired head; after all flattery could get you anywhere.

"Perhaps you can show me." She poked Gai playfully causing the clock's face to blush red. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." She offered with a flirtatious grin that had even Kakashi melting.

"Well…Yes actually I do." Gai agreed immediately, his resistance crumbling entirely at the warm smile that crossed those incredible pink lips.

And so they were off on a tour of the castle; Gai's firm but youthful voice narrating in great and sometimes nauseatingly precise detail about the castle's history and design. Kakashi provided illumination for them as they went, and Kiba as she'd learned the foot rest's name was, barked happily behind them. Sakura looked on in fascination as she saw the castle in a new light now that the terror and anxiety wasn't there anymore. Some incredible event had occurred which had stripped away the original design and replaced it with this darker more gothic look. One thing she noticed though in great detail was that except for the mirrors in the bathrooms, all of the mirrors in the hallways were missing or in some cases broken. A disturbing thought but one she didn't dwell on over long.

As they went she came across the Armory where a targeting dummy with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes introduced herself as Ten-Ten, and offered to give her target practice lessons any time she wanted it. Further exploration had them come across an observatory tower where the Hyugga sisters Hinata, and Hanabi resided. The young women were a friendly if shy and reserved pair who had taken the form of telescopes with which one could observe the stars-In Hinata's case-or the landscape-In Hanabi's case-. Both sisters greeted them cordially as they moved on.

The tour proceeded apace as finally they crossed a set of stairs that lead up into a dark hallway. Gai and Kakashi seemed to bypass the stairway entirely which of course lead her to make her way right up it only to come to a halt as her three guides interposed themselves upon the stairs preventing her from climbing further.

"What's up there?" she asked curiously, trying to get a better angle to view the imposing hallway which seemed shrouded in darkness.

"Up there?" Gai parroted slightly with a chuckle. "Nothing; nothing of interest at all in the west wing, drafty, dusty, dirty, full of junk, oh so very boring." Kakashi nodded in agreement thinking quickly of a way to divert her attention. But Sakura was not so easily distracted it seemed.

"Oh…So that's the west wing." She replied thoughtfully.

"Nice going." Kakashi elbowed Gai who glared at him in protest.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Sakura mused softly aloud as she attempted to make her way further up the stairs only to be once again interrupted by Kakashi and Gai who quickly leapt in the way to bar her path.

"Hiding?" Kakashi asked in a laughing tone as if it were the most ridiculous notion. "Naruto-sama isn't hiding anything I can assure you milady." Kakashi assured her quickly only to be outfoxed by Sakura's quick reply.

"Well then it wouldn't be forbidden would it?" She smirked knowingly as Kakashi cursed inwardly at the logic.

"Perhaps milady we could show you something else much more fascinating." Gai offered quickly "We have excellent tapestries, and portraits dating all the way back to…"

"Maybe later." Sakura dismissed him gently, as she again made her way further up the stairs only to have the duo jump in front of her once more.

"Perhaps the gardens, the beehives, or the library…" Kakashi tossed out several options hoping…no praying that the beautiful if persistent young woman would latch onto one of them. Fortunately at the mention of the library she did.

"You have a library?" she asked the prospect of new books to read exiting her, and causing her eyes to glow with happiness, and her smile to brighten the room more then Kakashi's candles did.

"Oh yes milady indeed!!" Gai made a mental note to congratulate Kakashi on his youthful quick thinking, as they turned and began to lead her to the library.

"With books." Kakashi added cheerfully with a big smile. "Gads of books." Gai agreed "Mountains of books." Kakashi again linking arms merrily with Gai as they extolled the innumerable oceans without count of books they had in the grand library, books on every subject under the sun; and so on and so forth. As they were self congratulating themselves at their brilliant ploy to distract her, they failed to notice that Kiba was barking at them furiously in an attempt to warn them that their quarry had given them the slip.

-ooOoo-

Never one to turn down a mystery or a chance to explore, Sakura allowed her curiosity to override her better judgment. She simply had to know what was so important in the west wing that it was forbidden. Her trepidation grew along with her anxiety as she explored her way further down the hallway. Dark statuary overhead glared down on her accusingly causing an ice cold trickle down her spine as she gathered her courage and pushed on. She noted that unlike the rest of the castle that was in remarkable shape. The west wing was drafty, dirty, and full of junk just as Gai had said. Still determined she moved forwards noticing even more shattered mirrors of which these had not had their shards cleaned up. Claw marks marred the walls in several areas indicating an enraged beast had attacked this place. Her anxiety continued to grow as she approached the large doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were a dark almost black wood with two large orange swirl designs painted upon them. They were similar but different to the designs on the main gates and she had noted similar swirls were a repeating theme through out the castle's décor. Tentatively she reached out for the doors, hesitating as she did if she opened them she knew she'd be crossing the point of no return Inner Sakura reminded her. But finally her curiosity got the better of her and her inner's warnings went unheeded.

Upon opening he doors she was taken aback by the condition of the room. It was in a shambles. Furniture was strewn every where and sundry. Very little of it was in one piece, and most of the room looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Quietly she made her way through the wreckage, gasping as she nearly knocked over a small table that was surprisingly intact. Quickly setting it uprights and out of her way she continued forwards, passing by the wreckage of a four poster bed that looked more like a nest then a bed. Her breath steamed slightly and she shuddered a little bit at the temperature of the room.

Suddenly something caught her attention, and caused her to unleash a soft gasp. As she stepped towards it, the object of her attention came into view causing yet another soft gasp to escape her throat.

It was a portrait. The main whole of which had been shredded as if it had been attacked like the walls outside. But enough of it was intact that she could just make out small details in the dim light provided by starlight coming in from the open balcony. The portrait was of a young man, maybe 14 at the time it had been drawn. She could make out blond hair which seemed wild and uncontrolled and soft tanned skin. But what truly captivated her, were his eyes. Truly the artist who completed the painting was a genius. For those eyes were so incredibly expressive that they captivated her entirely. They were a brilliant, rich, sapphire blue; a shade of blue which could almost not be captured on paper. They were deep so very deep, that as she looked into them she thought she would drown in their depths if she didn't look away. Entranced as she was, she reached for the flaps of the scarred portrait to see if she could reveal more of the face. As she did so her face scrunched up in concentration. She was positive she knew those eyes. It was plain as day the thought in her heart. She had seen those eyes before; but where?

Before her hand could close on the scarred portrait a soft glow of red caught her eye. Curious she made her way to a small table upon which sat a silver hand mirror of intricate design, and one other thing that took her breath away. A beautiful red rose floating in mid air with no support inside a glass jar. Beneath the rose several petals lay strewn about, as the rose looked as if it were beginning to wilt. Soft red sparkles came off the rose mixed with softer pink and white ones giving the rose the appearance as if it were shedding dew droplets in the morning sun. It was beautiful, one of the most hauntingly beautiful sights that Sakura had ever seen in her young life. Only slightly less so then the smile her mother had given her just before she passed on from the illness which had claimed her.

Sakura reached for the glass jar and lifted it free as gently as she could so she didn't disturb the flower. Setting it aside on the table she gently and slowly reached for the rose her fingers gingerly attempting to touch the glowing flower.

Only to halt as a grim shadow suddenly loomed over her. Her head snapped around as with a snarl, and a blast of breath visible from the chill temperature outside Naruto snapped his head in her direction before leaping from the open balcony with a grace that seemed incredible for something so large. Landing before her he grabbed the glass jar and placed it quickly back on top of the rose clutching it protectively, before turning to her his intense sapphire blue eyes quickly going red as he glared at her accusingly causing her to stumble backwards in fright her hands raised defensively in front of her.

"Why did you come here?" he snarled low and grim, his anger rising by the moment at her carelessness.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered fear overriding her vocabulary for a moment as she tried to think of a way to placate the nine tailed beast in front of her. The tails she noted were now lashing back and forth agitatedly their red fur standing on end like some angry cat.

"I warned you never to come HERE!!" He all but roared causing her to stagger backwards

"Please, I didn't mean any harm." She tried to explain but Naruto wasn't having any of it. The rose was too important for some foolish girl's curiosity to risk it.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!!" He roared smashing aside a dresser that happened to be in arms reach. His eyes flared blood red as the beast snapped inside him pushing him to destroy anything within reach.

"Please stop…!" She tried to placate him again only to be interrupted as with a savage roar Naruto began another destructive temper tantrum.

"**GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" He roared! **His fury climbing as a part of him fought to regain control desperately striving to listen to her not wanting to see the terror in those emerald green eyes. But unable to keep his head above the red tide of rage that tried to sweep him under. He didn't want her to go but if she stayed then gods forbid he might hurt her, and he'd never forgive himself if that happened. As she ran from the room her eyes wide in terror. Naruto finally managed to clamp down on the primal fury boiling through his blood. He wanted desperately to call her back, to sink to his knees and apologize profusely for his actions. His rage at her sudden surprise appearance had been catastrophic. He did sink to his knees though in despair as he realized that he was now responsible for her going away. Promise or no promise she couldn't possibly stay here after this. Putting a paw over his eyes he closed them as the tears fell uncontrolled now. The one chance to break this curse and to do it with someone special, and meaningful like her, was gone. Crushed in a moment of careless rage; a monster indeed.

-ooOoo-

Fear gave her feet wings and Sakura turned and ran from the room as quickly as she could. Flying down the hallways her long pink hair flew behind her in its pony tail as she hurried to her room and without even saying goodbye to a shocked Ino grabbed her cloak and threw it around her shoulders. Quickly she descended the stairs flying past a surprised Gai, and Kakashi who had spent the last several minutes looking frantically for her when they realized--Much to Kiba's annoyance-- That she had vanished on them.

"Wait! Where are you going Sakura-san?" Kakashi called out to her quickly trying to do anything to convince her to stay.

"Promise or no promise I'm not staying here another minute." She bit out her eyes still wide and her heart racing with the fright she'd just received. The memory of those intense blue eyes flaring red burning into her had proven too much at the moment, and she needed to get away from them as far as she could.

"Wait milady!! Please wait!!" Gai pleaded with her but he too could not reach her as with a clang of finality the main doors slammed shut, the back draft snuffing Kakashi's candles out with an ominous finality that left both men hanging their heads in despair.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Sakura's healing touch

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku Style**

Chapter 6: Sakura's healing touch

Her heart pounding in terror like a mad drummer Sakura ran for the stables where she found Lee had been taken for his comfort. Quickly she saddled him up and mounted before riding him out across the bridge and through the castle's imposing main gates. Out into the forest she rode heedless of the flurries of snow, or the biting wind which nipped at her through her cloak. Her only thought at the moment was to flee. To ride as far and as fast as Lee's strong legs could carry her. As far away from the enchanted castle, and the rage of its monstrous master which had frightened her so.

Her need to escape was driven by something more then just simple fear though. She had a feeling of guilt as well, for having intruded where she had been told not to. It was a small feeling really, and very strange considering the circumstances. But still, it was there none the less. Had she been a little calmer she might have slowed down a bit and tried to examine the feeling, that and the strange connection she'd felt when she'd looked into Naruto's sapphire blue eyes. There was something so compelling in them something intriguing that shook her normally calm and confident demeanor. A strange intensity, and depth that was absent in many of the men she'd known in her life. It both fascinated and frightened her at the same time, and she simply didn't understand it; hence the need to flee as far away as she could from the strange feelings she felt in her heart.

She would have continued down that road of thought some more inspite of her flight, but fate chose to play its hand at that moment. A vicious snarl announced the arrival of over a dozen wolves, all lean and hungry having been driven down from their mountain homes by the sudden storm. The pack smelled the scent of the horse that had escaped them earlier, and the fear of the young woman upon it. The pack snapped their jaws, and slavered in anticipation of the impending feast, before launching themselves in pursuit of the pair with savage howls that echoed into the night.

Sakura's panicked intake of breath upon the packs appearance was turned into a terrified scream a moment later when the first of the wolves leapt up and snapped at her leg trying to drag her off Lee so they could tear into her. She was saved though when Lee jerked to the side causing the large animal to miss and crash head first into a tree. Her panic increased ten fold though when with a crack of breaking ice she found herself hip deep in the icy waters of the nearby river which had frozen over with the sudden storms, the shock of the cold temperature running through her body.

Lee neighed in terror at the sudden drop into the cold waters, and the fact that the pack was still in pursuit. He took some comfort in that a couple of the wolves had fallen into the river with him, and were struggling as much as he was. Still Lee didn't concern himself with them instead he focused on protecting his mistress and pushed himself hard swimming until he found purchase on a shelf of ice and managed to struggle out of the river before galloping full tilt into the woods. The remaining pack members though were as determined as Lee was and they were cunning. They surrounded the pair and quickly cut them off from escape. The sudden appearance of three of them in front of her caused Lee to rear back in fright throwing Sakura from the saddle, and accidently entangling his reins in the branches of a tree. After an ungentle landing Sakura shook her head to clear it, her long pink hair now free from its pony tail flew wildly in the wind as she saw the wolf pack approaching and scrambled to her feet to go to Lee who was quickly surrounded on all sides.

Lee was now in the middle of the fight of his life, and so frightened as he was let fly with his hooves as best he could. Stomping and snorting, he reared and bucked lashing out whenever one of the wolves got too close. Lee felt the impact as a flailing backwards kick actually succeeded in connecting with bone breaking force, but his momentary triumph turned to fear as one of the wolves managed to leap upon his shoulders. The wolves slavering jaws were closing on his throat with the full intent of ripping it open to release the hot juices within. However a branch swung with solid impact brought a pained yelp from the animal as Sakura struck it on the head. Quickly taking Lee's reins she tried to free him while desperately fending off the circling pack members who were taking it in turns to snap and leap at them.

Sakura gave up on freeing Lee and instead raised her club to defend them both from the onslaught. She managed a few frantic swings before one of her attackers snapped his jaws on her branch and ripped it from her grip. Sakura shrieked in terror as another managed to catch her cloak and dragged her down. Sakura raised her hands defensively with another scream, just as a third wolf closed in on her and leapt at her with a vicious snarl, fang filled jaws opening for her throat.

Wide eyed Sakura watched in horror first, then utter shock as with a savage roar a red blur caught up the wolf by the scruff of its neck, and roared in its face before tossing it brutally aside. Her heart still hammering from her frantic flight Sakura could only stare wide eyed at her rescuer. Naruto had come for her. At the moment facing the wolves or the enraged nine tailed monster standing protectively over her, she wasn't certain which the more appealing alternative was. Still as Naruto glanced down at her, she again felt that strange connection as she saw something in the brief moment their eyes made contact as he stood protectively over her before interposing himself between her and the pack. Naruto roared in primal challenge to the pack who desperate and hungry as they were snarled and howled in answer before leaping at the interloper.

The battle was a primal battle for supremacy, brutal in its animalistic fury, and utter savagery. The pack attacked Naruto with claw and fang and overwhelming numerical superiority. Again and again they leapt upon him scratching and biting. The pack tried to use their numbers to overwhelm him, but Naruto refused to back down and returned any punishment he received with interest. With claw and fang both sides tore at each other in a contest of bestial primacy with her as the prize. Sakura's terror filled gaze could only watch as blood was spilt on the ground. Wolf snarls, mixed with pained yelps, and savage roars as the nine tailed beast fought for their lives in a contest that could only have one end. No trace of humanity was evident in this fight but Sakura found that she couldn't take her eyes off the spectacle in front of her.

Finally Naruto claimed victory as the pack seeming to have had enough yelped in terror before running off leaving their dead and wounded behind. Slowly and in great pain from the numerous injuries he'd sustained Naruto turned to the woman he'd come to save to make sure she was alright. But before he could do much more then try and raise his paw to reach for her he groaned in pain and blackness took him.

Sakura having finally freed Lee watched in wide eyed fascination as Naruto slammed one of the wolves into a tree where it lay still. This seemed to signal the defeat of the pack as the rest yelped in fear before running off. Naruto turned to her the pain and exhaustion evident in his face and from the numerous bite and claw marks that covered his body. The nine tailed beast reached for her before suddenly collapsing face first into the snow with a pained groan. Sakura's first instinct was to run. Leap upon lee's saddle and continue her escape, while leaving the beast to lie where he fell. But then the memory of those blue sapphires flashed through her mind, and suddenly she felt ashamed. Her mother was a kind and gentle soul and had told her that they should always help others in need if at all possible. She closed her eyes and debated internally with herself for a brief moment; her inner silently reminding her that he had just saved her life, before she turned back to where Naruto lay and cautiously made her way too his prone form. Reluctant to touch him she hesitated briefly before reaching down and gently pulling one of his massive arms over her shoulders. With a grunt of effort she was able to lift his mass off the ground and stagger over to Lee who moved closer to her seeming to understand what she was trying to do. She could feel that Naruto's heart was beating steadily, and she whispered a silent prayer of thanks for that small blessing. Soon she had Naruto hoisted up across Lee's back, and began to slowly make her way through the falling snow back to the castle where she would try and heal her rescuer.

-ooOoo-

An hour later would find Sakura pouring hot steaming water out of a concerned Tsunade and into a bowl with a small series of clean rags nearby. Sakura hadn't spoken directly too him yet, and a strange and awkward silence had come over them. Placing Tsunade down Sakura reached for one of the rags and dipped it into the hot water as Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, and some of the others watched nearby. Wringing it out she looked up to see Naruto licking a particularly nasty scratch on his arm.

"Here now… "She moved closer to him with the rag in hand. "No don't do that." She chided him slightly as he continued to lick the wound. She flinched slightly when he yanked his arm away from her as she tentatively reached for it. "Just hold still…" She tried to lay the hot damp towel on the bloody scratch only to have him try and keep his arm from her reach. Finally though she succeeded in laying the damp cloth on his arm, eliciting a roar of pain from the red furred beast, which caused the startled staff to cringe backwards before diving for cover.

"THAT HURT!!" Naruto roared in her face blowing her loose pink hair back with the blast from his lungs.

"Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" She snapped back her cheeks heating up a bit at his churlishness.

"If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened." Naruto smirked at her confident in his knowledge that he was in the right. Only to find himself outfoxed a moment later with Sakura's reply.

"Baka! If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" She snapped back leaving Naruto looking at her with his mouth hanging open all while scrambling to find a counter argument to the roseate haired beauty before him.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." Naruto replied half heartedly not quite willing to concede the argument just yet.

"You should learn to control your temper." She replied evenly leaving him silent as he simply couldn't argue that point.

"Now hold still, this'll sting a bit." She spoke in the same tone that her mother used to use on her when cleaning her scraped knees as a small child. She reached forward and again gently dabbed the scratch on his arm cleaning the excess blood from the wound, earning a snarl of pain from Naruto. Again that awkward silence fell between them as Sakura continue carefully cleaning the rest of the scratches and bite marks some of which she noted were already healing on their own right in front of her. Once done she slowly used some fresh bandages to cover the arm wound. As she worked Naruto watched her fascinated by her poise, and calm demeanor despite her ordeal. Her next words though shocked him more then anything even his response.

"By the way…" She paused as if uncertain how to continue "Thank you; for saving my life."

He looked at her his sapphire blue eyes locking with her emerald ones, and again that odd warm feeling flowed between them that neither could put a name to before replying softly.

"Your welcome…I promise I'll always protect you." He said the last part almost in a whisper which caused a small blush to form on her cheeks. The fear in her heart she had of him was gone now, as was the awkward silence between them as they sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. Tsunade and the others looked on, and wondered quietly if a new hope had blossomed for them after all.

-ooOoo-

As warm and bright thoughts were growing in the castle, in the village of Konoha cold and dark plans were being made. In the Thousand Birds Tavern Sasuke, and Kabuto sat across the table from an individual that even gave Sasuke the creeps. Dr. Orochimaru was the headmaster of Konoha's Asylum for the mentally ill. Orochimaru was a tall snake thin individual with a soft cruel voice, and cold yellow eyes that unnerved anyone foolish enough to look into them. Now those eyes regarded Sasuke and Kabuto from across the table as he spoke with a sibilant hissing.

"I don't usually leave the asylum so late Sasuke-kun, but your friend told me that you would make it worth my while." His yellow eyes widened as Sasuke pulled out a thick pouch filled with Ryo that he slid across the table. "Ahh nice; you have my undivided attention." he offered as he greedily pocketed the pouch.

"It's simple really. I will marry Sakura; unfortunately she requires some persuasion to see things as they should be." Sasuke explained with a shudder down his spine as Orochimaru eyed him up and down.

"She rejected him earlier." Kabuto explained helpfully only to be smacked upside the back of his head.

"Everyone knows her fathers a lunatic. Why he was in here this very evening, raving about a beast in a castle." Sasuke snorted at the ridiculous notion.

"Jin is harmless, hardly worthy of my time." Orochimaru sneered at the thought.

"The point is that Sakura well do anything for him, especially if it's to keep him from being locked away in an asylum." Sasuke explained with a cruel edge to his voice "Yeah even marry him." Kabuto smirked only to yelp as Sasuke again smacked him upside the head.

"So you want me to commit poor Jin until such time as she agrees to marry you?" Orochimaru offered receiving affirmative nods from them both. "Oh that is truly despicable, and underhanded." He shook his head disapprovingly before looking up at Sasuke and smiling horrifically. "I adore the idea." he chuckled wickedly, Sasuke and Kabuto joined in with him chuckling as well.

"_Soon Sakura, soon you'll be all mine."_ Sasuke thought as they left to go to the Haruno residence to put their evil plan in motion.

-ooOoo-

Off along the road Jin had stopped for the night to rest in the small living room of a nearby farmer. Asuma, and his wife Kurenai were a kindly hard working family who had strong roots to their community. Now they watched quietly as poor Jin tossed too and fro in grip of a fever. He needed rest and medicine but he'd refused more then a small dinner to help keep his strength up as well as a place to stay for the night. In exchange Jin had fixed a couple of small things around the house for them.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Kurenai asked her husband softly so they wouldn't awaken their guest.

"In a manner of speaking yes, but it's hard to know with that fever. It may be making it difficult for him to express things correctly." Asuma offered her. "Something clearly happened but what that is we won't know till he's better."

Kurenai went over to Jin where she laid a cool damp rag on his forehead in the hopes of cooling him down some.

"Rest well Jin Haruno. I hope you find your Sakura soon." Kurenai whispered her sentiments to him. Her soft voice seemed to have a positive effect though as Jin stopped tossing and turning about and settled into a more peaceful sleep. Kurenai soon joined Asuma where the young couple made their way to their own bed for the night.

-ooOoo-

At the Haruno house a wagon pulled up and let a passenger off. Sasuke pounded on the door for a moment before discovering that it was unlocked and letting him self in called out into the darkness.

"Sakura!! Jin!! Are you here?" he yelled out but received no answer in return. Sasuke noted that the fire in the fireplace had been out for several hours now indicating that neither Haruno had been home for quite a while.

"Hmmm Nobody home guess your outta luck ehh Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto offered with a smirk before turning to leave. He was stopped when Sasuke yanked him by the scruff of his neck around to stare into his eyes.

"They have to return sometime, and when they do we'll be ready for them." Sasuke sneered wickedly "Kabuto!, Don't move from this spot until they return, then inform me at once." He emphasized his commands by throwing Kabuto down urgently against the houses wall, before turning and mounting the asylum wagon as it rolled away.

Kabuto protested vehemently as Sasuke left him in the cold. Frustrated he punched the wall of the Haruno household causing a small avalanche of fresh fallen snow to dislodge and bury him up to his neck. Someone would pay for this Kabuto vowed. He was a petty and vindictive little man, and he rarely let someone get away with crap like this. But just who would feel his wrath? Well that had yet to be determined.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: A gift for Sakura

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku Style**

Chapter 7: A gift for Sakura

The next few days passed quietly between them. Sakura no longer concealed herself in her room, and had dinner with him every night. Dinner was a quiet affair with neither speaking much, though the silence between them was usually a comfortable one. It was as if they couldn't find the words to say to each other yet it was obvious to Tsunade that they were steadily growing more comfortable in each others presence. It was as if the battle for survival they'd shared had engendered a new and fragile understanding between them and they were reluctant to break it with words.

Sakura spent her days exploring the rest of the castle mostly by herself, but sometimes with the aid of Kakashi, or Gai. It was in this manner that she met several more of the castle's residents. Such as a quiet and unassuming beehive named Shino who kept the castles beehives in good condition to make honey with. Or Shikamaru a brilliant if somewhat lazy chess set who she played at least once a day, and surprised the staff including Naruto himself by beating Shikamaru who until her arrival had never been defeated. In a covered sunroom and patio out back near the small lake behind the castle, Sakura met a trio of siblings. A cheerful wind chime named Temari greeted her with a melodious tinkling of her chimes, while her brother Kankuro entertained her at lunch one day with a puppet show. She was further entertained as their younger brother Gaara now in the form of the sand that lined the beach created several sand sculptures that made her smile.

Naruto seemed to avoid her for the most part but Sakura noted that it wasn't out of anger. Instead it was as if he were almost afraid of her. She of course laughed the notion off as ridiculous, but still her inner self seemed to think it a not so ridiculous idea. She would see him watching her from afar, and whenever she would turn his way he would quickly turn away or shyly hide himself. In a way it was almost cute she smiled softly at the thought. It was as if he couldn't find the right words to say to her. In another way Sakura was disappointed too. She wanted very much to let bygones be bygones. But after her mishap in the west wing had decided to let him make the first gesture of consolation as he chose to.

So it was that on the fifth day after her rescue that found Sakura walking alone in the courtyard amongst the Sakura trees. She was feeling a little introspective and just wanted a moment too herself. Ino her constant companion--and rapidly becoming her best friend-- had dressed her in a soft green dress that matched her eyes brilliantly with warm long sleeves and a soft fur trimmed boots to keep her feet warm. A Soft green fur trimmed cloak and hood kept her warmer still, and her hair was once again confined in its usual pony tail by an emerald ribbon.

Strange thoughts and feelings had been running through her the last few days, and she was still a little confused at their meaning. Both Ino and Tsunade, and even Kakashi had offered her opinions but no explanation seemed readily apparent for why she felt disappointed whenever Naruto would wish her a soft goodnight after dinner instead of accompanying her back to her room to talk. Or why she would feel a soft blush on her cheeks whenever he would look at her shyly from around a corner or from the balcony above her as he was doing now. Her thoughts were a flutter with the possibilities, possibilities that were made all the more real by those incredible sapphire eyes of his. The few times she would make eye contact with Naruto would find her unable to speak sometimes even harder to breathe. She would feel her heart race, her stomach tighten, and her cheeks would break into a heated blush which she would quickly have to turn away to conceal. It was truly inconceivable what her heart was trying to tell her.

Her introspective musings were interrupted as Lee out of the stables for a little exercise nudged her playfully from behind causing her to smirk at him before hugging his nose and scratching his ears gently. Kiba's playful barking sounded across the courtyard as he and Akamaru chased each other through the snow before diving head first into a snowbank. The pair popped up out of the snow sputtering and yipping happily before Kiba bounded off to Sakura who had knelt down and held her arm's wide for him scratching him on what amounted to his footstool back as she laughed gently, her introspective mood vanishing quickly at the appearance of the fun loving pair.

-ooOoo-

Above them on the balcony Naruto leaned over and watched as Sakura began an impromptu game of fetch with Kiba, and Akamaru throwing a small ball and laughing that beautiful laugh of hers as the pair scrabbled and squabbled over the ball as they raced after it.

At the sound of her laughter he felt again that incredible tugging at his heart and the whirring of butterflies in his stomach increased. But more specially he felt the anger and rage of the beast within him diminish. Every time he looked at her he felt less alone. As if he were missing a piece of himself, and had finally found it. When she wasn't with him or within his sight he felt the familiar loneliness creep back over him, but with her it vanished quickly and was replaced by an amazing warm sensation. It was because of these odd sensations that he was flummoxed constantly by the beautiful young woman who was now his guest here. He found he simply couldn't deny her anything she asked for. Even –though he'd never admit it to anyone—her freedom, if she'd asked for it. Her smile was like a beacon in the night for him, and her beautiful emerald eyes were like a calming song that lead him out of the darkness and beckoned him closer and closer to salvation. The few times he would make eye contact with her he would stand there pole axed. Unable to move or say anything only blush like some love struck idiot, sometimes he would even catch himself stuttering; could you believe it? Him, the great and powerful beast Naruto, stuttering like a child in the presence of a beautiful woman. A woman he now realized with little doubt that he couldn't live without. As he gazed softly down at the bandage wrapped carefully and with great tenderness around his right arm he was struck by a deep epiphany.

"I..." he hesitated a second before continuing "I've never felt this way about anyone before." His confession was almost a whisper. But Kakashi, and Gai standing nearby heard it quite plainly. Suddenly he stood up straighter a determined look in his eyes and set to his features.

"I want to do something for her…" he hesitated again for a moment as he rapidly tried to think of anything he could get her but was stymied by his inability to communicate with her. He realized he didn't quite know what she liked. "But what?" He looked down at Gai and Kakashi for advise and maybe a glimpse of hope.

"Well there's the usual things; flowers, chocolates, Youthful promises you don't intend to keep." Gai listed off smartly before Kakashi interrupted.

"No, no…" he spoke thoughtfully "It has to be something special, something that sparks her interests… Wait a minute I have it!" He finished in an exited tone that had Naruto smiling genuinely for the first time in a long while.

-ooOoo-

So it was with much trepidation, and some good natured coaxing from Tsunade that after lunch Sakura found herself being lead by Naruto down a long hallway to a tall pair of double doors. She had been surprised enough as it was when Naruto asked shyly if he could join her for lunch, but even more surprised when after Neji had come and whispered something to him that a bright smile had appeared on his face that warmed her heart. He had stood quickly and gently helped her up before leading her off into the castle near her room.

"Sakura, there's something I want to show you." He spoke softly as he reached out and opened the doors a small crack before quickly closing them and turning to her. "But first you have to close your eyes." He grinned at her a wide fox-like grin which had her raise an eyebrow skeptically at him.

Seeing her skeptical look he moved to reassure her. "It's a surprise."

A soft grin came over her own features and she complied closing her eyes. She felt Naruto wave his paw in front of her face quickly to ascertain that she couldn't see anything before turning back to the doors and opening them. The doors swung open with hardly a sound thanks to their new freshly oiled hinges. Naruto reached back and gently almost tentatively took her smaller hands in his oversized paws before carefully leading her inside the room. A few days before she would have shuddered uncontrollably at the very notion of him holding her hands like this, but now she felt like she couldn't have been any safer if she tried. The thought had stayed with her since that night. She trusted him, she trusted him more then she trusted anyone in her life save her father, and mother. As she walked slowly into the room she had the feeling of an enormous and wide chamber all around her.

"Can I open them?" she asked softly feeling his comforting presence near her as he slowed down then came to a halt in what she assumed was the middle of the room.

"No, not yet." He spoke softly but reassuredly. "Wait here." He commanded quietly to her. She smiled gently indicating she would, and he turned and let her hands go before bounding off. As she stood there wondering at the strangeness of it all she heard the unmistakable sound of curtains being pulled back, and felt the welcome warmth of the midday sun on her face.

"Now can I open them?" she asked a soft giggle bubbling up which caused him to chuckle softly as well.

She felt his reassuring presence as he moved closer to her and whispered softly to her. "All right, now."

She opened her eyes slowly allowing them to become accustomed to the brighter light, and gasped in stunned amazement at the view. Everywhere as far as she could see were shelves upon shelves lined with books beyond count.

"I can't believe it. I…I've never seen so many books in all my life." Her voice was filled with wonder and awe as she looked all around her.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked softly almost hopefully as he smiled at her, as she circled around him taking in every detail.

"Its wonderful." She replied still in awe. "Then it's yours." he replied equally awed that she had accepted his gift but even more awed when she walked up to him and placed her hands in his smiling softly at him with a small blush on her cheeks but her beautiful emerald eyes glistening softly at the incredibly thoughtful gift.

"Thank you so much." She said softly. Together they stood there talking softly before she knew it Sakura was resting her forehead against Naruto's. a simple gesture of trust and affection becoming their whole world for that moment.

-ooOoo-

Nearby Tsunade was nearly busting with elation at the sight of the two young people standing there holding hands as they spoke together softly. She was more certain then ever that she was right and the look being shared between them was just a start of things too come.

"Well would you look at that." She said softly though a bright smile was on her porcelain face.

"I knew it would work." Kakashi was a little more boisterous then usual as he smiled over at Shizune who blushed and smiled brightly back at him.

"What worked?" Konohomaru chirped in not seeing anything spectacular about adults holding hands, and obviously expecting fireworks or a similar bright spectacle from the way the adults were babbling excitedly.

"Yes it's very encouraging." Gai gave a reserved but still youthful smile as he moved away to attend to the days chores.

"It's so exiting." Shizune bubbled happily as she bounced after them to rouse the cleaning staff.

"What Granma? What's so exiting? I didn't see anything." His young patience tossed aside in the midst of his youthful curiosity.

"Come along Konohomaru-kun there's chores to be done." she led him away with a soft smile so Naruto and Sakura could have some privacy.

"But what are they talking about? What Granma? Come on tell me?" he persisted in his questioning but Tsunade would only smile back at him before ushering him off.

-ooOoo-

Dinner was a quiet affair again though mostly due to Sakura eating in the library where she invited Naruto to join her, as they ate sandwiches and drank warm tea as she read to him from one of the numerous books in his –Now hers—collection. The two sat close to the warm fireplace and though neither noticed it Tsunade serving the tea quietly made no comment about how closely they were sitting together.

Breakfast the next day proved a small stumbling block as Naruto's lack of table manners had him face planting in the hot steaming ramen that had been served. A raised eyebrow and a wince from Sakura who was attempting to be civil caused Naruto to pause as he noted her look of concern. Gulping audibly he reached for the chopsticks that Konohomaru pushed helpfully forward. Gingerly he attempted to get his overly clumsy paws to work the accused things right but only ended up spilling the contents in his lap making a further mess. Sakura surprisingly smiled softly before placing down her own chopsticks and lifting her bowl to her lips. Naruto's smile seemed to grow even wider as she did this, and he lifted his own bowl in a gentle salute which she returned before they resumed their meal together.

-ooOoo-

As the first few days passed in quiet. The next three days passed in what seemed like a blur too the staff. Sakura and Naruto at first unable to talk about anything seemed to suddenly find a number of different topics of conversation. Sakura would be the one to talk mostly while Naruto would listen intently to her thoughts, and dreams. Sometimes he would even surprise her with a remarkable insight, or comment. Naruto even surprised everyone when with Sakura's encouragement he played Shikamaru in a game of chess which much to the staff's amazement he won with a little help from Sakura standing at his side.

At night they would sit in front of the libraries warm fireplace on cushions provided for their comfort or in the living room on a soft couch. Sakura would read to Naruto who would sit and listen to her giving her his entire focus, something which made Sakura very happy as she had found someone who seemed genuinely interested in her thoughts and insights, and who—much to her surprise—was desperately trying to act like a gentleman to her. It was incredibly sweet, and Sakura did everything she could to encourage it. One evening Sakura found herself falling asleep while she read, so tired was she that she hardly noticed when Naruto gently scooped her up bridal style, and carried her to her room before laying her down on her bed. Only Ino and Kakashi would witness him gently running his fingers through her soft pink hair before allowing them to gently caress her cheek, a soft mysterious light in his eyes before he turned and softly closed the doors so she could sleep.

One day found them walking together outside through the snow in the Sakura tree groves. Ino's impeccable fashion sense had again taken hold, and Sakura was dressed in a brilliant pink dress with soft red trim that complimented her hair brilliantly. Her rose colored hair was now in its usual pony tail but confined with a red ribbon, and she wore a red cloak with white fur trim to keep warm. Naruto--at Ino's insistence--had updated his own wardrobe for Sakura, and was wearing dark pants, a plain white shirt, and his favorite black cape with its orange inner lining.

Naruto watched fascinated as Sakura tossed small handfuls of seeds about which quickly attracted a diverse group of small birds, all chirping happily at the free meal provided. Wanting to impress her he offered his hands and nodded at the birds with a grin on his face. She smiled gently back at him before nodding and pouring some of the grain and seed into his open palms. She watched amusedly as Naruto knelt down, and thrust his paws out at the birds causing them to scatter in fright.

"_There's something sweet, and almost kind about him." _Sakura mused quietly to herself. "_It's like he was Course and unrefined but now… He's so gentle, and dear, and unsure of himself. Why didn't I see this before?"_

She watched as he tried again his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he again thrust his paws forward causing the birds to scatter away from him. A soft frown alighted on his features causing Sakura to shake her head before she knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm stilling him and causing him to look at her in wonder. He watched as she put some more seed in his palms then laid them gently upon the ground, then she pulled a little of the seed and made a small trail that lead to his outstretched paws. His fascination grew even further as a bold little orange bird pecked tentatively at some seed before hopping into his clawed hands and eating away at the feast within before chirping merrily at him. Naruto looked at Sakura with a grin as wide as Christmas as he went to show her what he'd done. He saw her Smile back at him and it had to be his imagination but he swore he saw her blush slightly before she stood up and moved away from him.

"_Did she just glance my way?" _he thought quickly his face heating up and a blush coloring his cheeks. If it weren't for the blood red fur over his body he was pretty certain he'd be tomato red right now._ "No it couldn't be, and yet when she touched me she didn't seem scared like before." _Narutofelt his hope growing but quickly he dashed it _"No it cant be, I'm just dreaming again she doesn't like me… and yet that look she just gave me, maybe…" _his thoughts trailed off as Sakura ducked behind a tree with a soft pink blush that matched her hair making its way over her cheeks.

Sakura was doing everything she could think of to bring herself back under control. But her treacherous Inner self was having none of it. Every argument she made as to why what she was feeling couldn't be was shot down quickly and efficiently and very soon Sakura found herself agreeing with her inner's thoughts on the matter.

"_Well this is new and just a weeee bit alarming." _She thought as she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she thought again of last night. Of how Naruto had gently carried her sleeping form to her bed, of the warm and comforting feeling of him caressing her cheek and hair, and the faint tinge of disappointment she felt when he had left. As she peeked around the tree's trunk she had to suppress a giggle at the sight before her. A confused and tentative looking Naruto crouched on the ground with his arms out and a dozen birds nesting all over him singing merrily. If the sight wasn't so adorable she would have laughed out loud at his predicament, instead she had to sigh inwardly and shake her head softly.

"**Well he's no prince charming…"** Her inner silently agreed "_But there's something there I didn't see before."_ She finished her own thoughts with a smile before getting a fun filled plot in mind. Quickly she reached down and scooped up a nice handful of snow before packing it nice and tight.

Naruto shaking his shoulders to free himself of his newfound feathered friends was completely unable to defend himself from the incoming attack directed as it was with unerring accuracy—Thanks to some lessons from Ten-Ten—and was splatted right in the face with a snowball hurled with a mischievous grin by Sakura. Figuring two could play at that game he reached down with a fox like grin on his face, and scooped up a melon sized ball of snow more then enough to knock her on her pink dressed and shapely rear end. However the oversized missile never made it too its destination as another well aimed snowball thrown from the other side of the tree splatted against his nose knocking him on his butt and causing the oversized snowball in his hand to land with a sploosh on his head. Lurching too his feet as he shook the snow from his head he leapt in pursuit of Sakura in an attempt to tickle her unmercifully—A little tidbit he'd picked up from Ino—only to have her duck behind the tree with a squeal. A game of ring around the tree ensued as he chased her around with her giggling the whole time while she pelted him with snowballs before he finally managed to corner her and used his tails to tickle her till she couldn't breathe anymore from the laughter.

A satisfactory revenge gained, and both a little tired from their game. Sakura lead Naruto to the living room where again they sat down in front of the fireplace. Naruto removed her cloak, and handed it to Neji who took it away to dry. Though neither noticed it neither complained when Naruto shifting to get into a more comfortable position ended up with Sakura almost in his lap. Nor did they complain when Sakura shifted herself, and ended up leaning back against Naruto's chest. The warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his heart combined to create a relaxing atmosphere which caused Sakura to yawn tiredly as she curled up against him for a brief nap. Blushing at her close proximity Naruto made to rise but Sakura rebelled and buried her face in his chest. Finally Naruto simply gave up and managed to wrap his 9 tails around her like a blanket before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her to comfort her for as long as she wished to stay that way.

-ooOoo-

This intimate moment did not go unnoticed by the staff and encouraging words were passed around like wildfire. Watching from the doorway Kakashi turned to Gai and Tsunade.

"Who could have believed it? A few days ago they were like cats and dogs." He mused softly

"And now they've come together all on their own with no prodding at all." Tsunade nodded in agreement, the excitement of the moment not lost on her.

"We'll wait and see, maybe in a day or so after we clean up the west wing. But there just may be something there." Gai replied evenly.

"What's there Granma?" Konohomaru piped in.

"I'll tell you when you're older dear." Tsunade led him away as Kakashi and Gai quietly closed the living room doors to allow the couple some privacy.

As she made her way to the kitchen though the thought that ran through her mind was most clear "_Yes there's definitely something there that wasn't there before." _

_**To be continued**_


	9. Chapter 8: Human again

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 8: Human again

"All right everyone! You all know why were here!" Gai proclaimed in his most youthful head of household voice, as he stood on Kiba the dog boy turned foot stool lending himself as a stage for this presentation. Next to him stood the table upon which the bell jar containing the rose resided.

"We have exactly 24 hours to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic and youthful atmosphere known to man or beast." He chuckled at his own humor. The staff however failed to find any amusement and shook their heads and shrugged at each other. Kakashi looking at Tsunade twirled his candle near his head as if to indicate his thoughts on Gai's sanity.

"I'm certain you all realize that if the last petal falls from this rose!" he emphasized each word with a whack of the pointer in his hand upon the bell jar, which to the horror of the staff pushed it closer and closer to the edge of the table before he missed as the table sidestepped away from him and he fell upon his rear most unyouthfully; this time to the relief and mild amusement of the staff.

Standing up on Kiba and dusting himself off. He looked at the others present and resumed his speech. "Very well now you all know your assignments. Half of you to the east wing, the other half to the west wing and the ballroom. The rest of you follow me, AHH!!" he yelped as everyone scattered in different directions including Kiba who promptly left yanking his feet out from under him and depositing him—again most unyouthfully—on his head.

"Gai relax a bit, and just let nature take its course." Kakashi said bemusedly as he picked up a spare cog that had fallen out of his friend shined it a little and carefully put it back inside the little clock that was his friend.

"Yes, there's obviously a spark between them." Tsunade added in helpfully, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes yes; of course." Gai interjected as he stood with Kakashi's help. "But there's no harm in fanning the flames…a little bit." He offered.

"After all they must fall in love soon if we ever hope to be human again." He reminded them in a serious tone.

"Ahh, human again…" Kakashi sighed wistfully at the thought, while looking at Shizune who gave him a small blushing smile in return.

"Human again…" Tsunade added in a sad voice. "It's been so long for all of us." She thought of Shizune who stood nearby and her other children and grandchildren. But also of Naruto himself, he had born the brunt of the curse.

"Just think what that means." Kakashi smiled brilliantly before wrapping an arm around both Tsunade and Shizune affectionately causing both women to blush while smiling. "The chance to be ourselves again to court the ladies, to fall in love, and have romance, as we desire." He finished while shining a small dirty spot on Gai's glass front.

"Boy wont that make the female populous happy?" Tsunade teased him with a smirk which caused Kakashi to laugh out loud before he reached down and suddenly scooped up Tsunade and twirled her around as if he were waltzing with her causing her to smile brilliantly as she laughed out loud.

-ooOoo-

Thus did the exited feeling blow through the castle like a warm breeze, the staff all feeling the anxiousness and hope that Sakura's presence had evoked. As they all individually went about their tasks they reflected on what they'd do once the spell was lifted.

Ino stood in front of the mirror in Sakura's bedroom admiring her once slim figure as she remembered it to be. "Oh to be human again I'll be my old slim self able to wear dresses, wear make up, and even do my hair again." She sighed remembering her long platinum blond locks. One day she and Sakura would go into town and shop and do all the things best friends did. Oh boy did she want to be human again.

Choji thought again about all the wonderful food he'd be able to cook, and eat once he was human again. He thought of buffets, and banquets, and bakeries galore. He even hoped one day to attract the attention of a wonderful woman who could appreciate a well cooked meal.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankaro all reminisced about their home in the land of wind, and longed to return there.

The Hyuuga sisters both longed to be human so they could see their father again. It had been years since he had left them and their cousin Neji to return to the Hyuuga estates, and they wanted to see him and their mother very much.

Shikamaru surprisingly found no real downside to being a chess set but still he did admit that being able to see the clouds again while lying down on a hill in the soft green grass was a good enough trade off for the more troublesome aspects of being human.

Shino wished he could resume his travels so he could continue to collect the rare and precious insects that he loved so. As well he also hoped to visit his parents.

Ten-Ten longed to be able to run free in the hills as she had before the spell had changed them all. She also thought of the mysterious eyes of a certain man turned coat rack. Eyes that set her heart all a flutter and made butterflies dance in her stomach.

Neji too wished too be human again as well. He had his duty to Naruto having taken over after his father had passed away with Naruto's parents, and his uncle had left him with his two cousins to manage their own family estates elsewhere in the fire country. But sometimes the thought of a certain weapons mistress made him forget his duty, and he hoped one day to pick up where their fledgling relationship had left off.

These thoughts and more ran rampant as the castle was in a whirlwind of controlled chaos. The staff ran too and fro cleaning the castle from the lowest dungeon to the highest point of the tower. Especially in the west wing, curtains were pulled down and replaced. Brass door handles were cleaned and polished. Mirrors were replaced with unbroken ones. The paintings were replaced with undamaged ones or with tapestries to provide a warmer more homey feeling. The Grand Ballroom was swept clean, and Shizune lead a contingent of the maids on a sweep through the room where they got every bit of dust and cobweb they could find.

The only minor snag occurred when Akamaru and Kiba decided they just had to chase after the only other animal resident. Nii Yugito the cat turned pillow into the ball room, and all over the place. This unfortunately lead to an angry group of brooms and mops chasing the pair down with intention of delivering a beating due to the trail of muddy foot prints left all over the floor. The neko-pillow perched safely up on a high shelf got much enjoyment out of the scene.

-ooOoo-

Inside the library Sakura read to Naruto a story from one of her personal favorite books. Naruto smiled at her a warm genuine grin as he paid her his full attention.

"…There never was a story of more woe, then this of Juliet, and her Romeo." She finished and sighed romantically. How she wished she could have someone that dedicated to her. As she closed the book and looked at Naruto who was smiling at her, a blushing thought occurred to her that just possibly she already had.

"Your so amazing Sakura-chan. Read it again please." He asked plaintively not missing the blush that appeared on her cheeks at the compliment.

"Here, why don't you read it to me?" she offered him the book and watched him expectantly with a soft smile on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened and he took the book gingerly as if it were something foreign to him. "Ummm all right."

For a brief moment he clumsily fiddled with the pages. Before finally turning them to what he thought was the right one. For a few moments he concentrated hard trying to remember his lessons with his tutor Iruka-sensei. But they had been so long ago that much of it had slipped his mind.

Still Sakura was watching him and for her he had to try.

"T- T-…" he tried sounding the letters out but finally he gave up when he couldn't make them out, and pushed the book away ashamed. "I-I- I cant."

"You mean you never learned?" Sakura looked on sympathetically while placing a delicate hand gently on his forearm.

"Well I learned…" he hesitated "but it's just been so long…" he let the answer trail off

Sakura smiled at him causing his heart to race as she reached for the book and opened it too the correct page. "Well here I'll help you." she said pushing the book in front of him and giving him an encouraging smile. "Try again." She urged him

Staring hard at the pages Naruto concentrated, almost willing the words to come to his mind.

"Tw-T-…"he tried again "Two." Sakura offered helpfully

"I knew that." He smiled back at her causing her to roll her eyes cutely at him before resting her chin in her hands as she gave him all her attention.

"Two households…" Naruto read aloud, and slowly but steadily he plowed through the romantic but tragic story, with Sakura sighing romantically as he read, all the while she provided occasional hints when he seemed to be stuck on a difficult passage or word. But as he read to her she felt more and more as if she were being wrapped up in the story as his expressive voice read and his confidence picked up. It was as if they were sharing the experience, and the intimate moment was made complete by the fact that earlier Naruto had asked her if she would join him for a very special dinner tonight. She had inquired some more but Naruto had said it would be a surprise, and considering his last one she had let the issue rest, and simply looked forward excitedly to what the evening would bring.

-ooOoo-

"Ooooo to be human again, too feel the glorious fires of my youth be rekindled with the feel of human flesh on my body instead of hard wood." He exclaimed to the world at large causing several present to snicker at him knowingly.

"I'll kickback by the sea in a youthful little shack, and just sip tea, and relax all day." He said

"You relax? That'd be strange." Kakashi smirked laughingly.

"Can I help it that I'm tense?" he snapped back throwing a towel at Kakashi's face. Kakashi caught it and began to twist it up. "Besides once I do I'll be able to be stress freeAAHHHH!!" he yelped as Kakashi snapped him on his tush which caused him to go airborne before landing in a water filled bucket.

Sputtering as he clambered out of the bucket he pointed at Kakashi and shouted "GAH KAKASHI!!"

Kakashi just stood by smiling innocently before being dragged off by the ear by Shizune to prevent further warfare between the two self proclaimed eternal rivals. There was much work still left to do, and not much time left to do so.

Quickly the castle was cleaned, and whipped into shape. Hedges and bushes were trimmed and the lawn cut. The west wing including Naruto's room were repaired and made habitable again. The grand ballroom, long fallen into disuse and disrepair was turned into a sight to behold. Soon night fell and as dinner time approached two people got ready for a date, and for the possibilities that could come after all was said and done

-ooOoo-

Sakura had bathed quickly with Ino promising to do her hair. Then Ino proceeded to dress her in a beautiful red dress, with soft pink trim and lace. The dress was long and flowing with ruffled frills towards the bottom, and an open off the shoulder design that emphasized her slim figure and curves in all the right places, while retaining an elegant and classy feel to it. A pair of soft pink shoes completed the ensemble. Her long pink hair was done up in a classic up do by a red hair brooch, which left a long pony tail hanging down to her shoulders.

Lastly Ino applied a soft but natural touch of make up. Not a lot but just enough to highlight her naturally beautiful face and eyes and a bright strawberry red color to her lips. Standing back Sakura was forced to gasp in shock at the reflection that greeted her. She was an absolute picture of all natural beauty. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever believed that she could be made to look this way. She was also a little afraid as well.

The feelings which had been steadily growing in her heart over these last few weeks since she came here had started off small, with just the ghost of a strange connection between them. Yet slowly but steadily they had grown into something…more. That was the only way to describe it. She simply could not explain the nervous jitters that were roiling in her stomach and down her spine right now. Hence she was nervous that something so special that might lead to a fairy tale ending could end up being ruined by her own insecurities. Ino seemed to sense her thoughts and standing behind her gave her a small hug that bolstered her flagging courage greatly.

"You look so gorgeous. Now you go out there and knock him off his feet." She whispered as she pushed her gently to the door with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you so much Ino. You're the best friend I've ever had." Sakura smiled back before turning and walking out of the door. As the door closed Ino sniffled a bit and turned away not wanting Sakura to see the tears of happiness that were about to form in her eyes.

-ooOoo-

"Ahh Naruto. Tonight is the night." Kakashi announced proudly.

"I-I-I don't think I can do this." Naruto's self confidence had waned throughout the day and now as they approached dinner time. He was about to give into a full blown panic attack. However he wasn't alone and Kakashi stood nearby smiling to help him stay strong.

Neji was also present as the 4 armed coat rack engaged in a furious hand bath of the 9 tailed beast. rapidly scrubbing and soaping away dirt and sweat.

"Naruto, you don't have time to be timid." He reminded him gently but firmly. "You must be bold! Daring!" he offered confidently.

"Bold; Daring!" Naruto parroted while puffing up his chest before hopping out of the tub and shaking vigorously to dry himself off deluging the unfortunate candlestick and soaking him good.

"There will be music, romantic candlelight; provided by myself of course." Kakahsi continued before blowing on his hands to reignite them. "And when the moment is right. You confess your love." He pronounced equally exited about that particular part of the equation as he was the date itself.

"Yes! I confess… No I can't" He returned as Neji using all 4 hands and 2 towels rapidly dried the excess moisture from his soaked fur before helping him to comb and brush his wild fur into a more managable look. Picking up some scissors, and combs Neji rapidly set his 4 hands to work trying to tame the messy knot of fur on his master's head.

"You love the girl don't you?" Kakashi asked plainly

"More than anything." He replied honestly that much was certain in his heart and mind. Over the last few weeks he had fallen head over heels in love. Something he would have thought impossible not even a month back. But here it was now. A feeling in his heart that could only be the one thing that was described in every story book romance he and Sakura had read together and yet was as real as the very castle that he called home. The connection he felt when their eyes met was extraordinary and left him weak in the knees every time his sapphire blues met her emerald greens.

"Well then. You must tell her." Kakashi answered plainly just as Neji finished putting the final touches on his fur. The end result was…well anticlimactic was a reasonable term to use. "Voila you look so, so…"

"Stupid..." Naruto finished for him causing Kakashi to wince and shoot a cockeyed grin at him

"Not quite what the word I was looking for. Maybe a little bit off the top?" he offered as he nodded at Neji who promptly resumed snipping and combing away. Soon a reasonable style was reached one that easily fit with Naruto's simple yet unpredictable charm.

Quickly Neji helped Naruto dress himself into a soft black kimono top with orange trim and his families whirlpool crest on the back. when combined with a pair of dark pants, and a Black cape with orange flames on the bottom and the base of the sleeves Kakashi could only smile at the memory of Naruto's passed on father and mother.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Came the soft voice of Tsunade from the doorway as she rolled her tea cart inside his room. "You look so handsome, just like your father." She offered him softly. Naruto looked stunned a moment before he reached down and embraced the woman turned teapot as gently as he could.

"Thanks Tsunade-obaa-chama."He spoke softly as he felt a tear fall from the teapots eye. "I couldn't have made it this far without you." He set her down gently as she sniffled slightly before she smiled a brilliant warm smile at him.

"What are you waiting for brat? An invitation?" She teased him before growing serious."Now get out there and sweep her off her feet." She said softly.

Taking a moment to admire himself in a mirror he willed his nine tails to still themselves before turning to Gai who had entered and was quietly clearing his throat.

"Your lady awaits."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered softly before he nodded and turned to the door ready to celebrate and announce the love he had for the woman who was now the most precious person in his life.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9: Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 9: Beauty and the Beast

For Naruto his first glance at Sakura dressed and made up by Ino for the evening was a powerful moment in his life. He was rendered speechless, and almost unable to move. As he watched her descend the stairs from her room, her long red dress flowing around her gracefully, he could only see an angel in front of him. As she alighted on the landing between them then looked up at him expectantly, sky blue eyes met oceanic green ones and in that one shining brief moment of connection burned away all his doubts. At Kakashi's slight urging he rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat, then proceeded to walk down the stairs to meet her.

As they came face to face Sakura gifted him with a warm and gentle smile. She was clearly exited, and the soft pink on her cheeks could not be put to the light touch of makeup on them but was doing her best to maintain an even keel at the moment. Naruto gave her his most genuine and warmest smile in return. It came so naturally to him and was nothing like the one he'd been practicing in the mirror for the last week. It was just him; all the warmth and good feelings simply flowed from him to her and were reciprocated in her smile.

Bowing gently to her a gesture she returned, he offered his arm and she graciously accepted gently wrapping her pink gloved arm around his and allowing him to lead her down the stairs to the dining room. Naruto wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and had practiced endless times what he wanted to say to her, but now each word seemed inadequate to the burden of his heart at the moment. Sakura had a soft but genuine smile on her face the whole time, but seemed disinclined to say anything either as if she didn't want to ruin the moment with words. Instead they made their way down past Tsunade who smiled at them both encouragingly and to the dining room where Neji quickly seated them at the table and Gai rapidly placed menus in front of them. Kakashi true to his word had the other candles dimmed down to create a soft romantic ambiance.

-ooOoo-

Dinner was a comfortably quiet affair except of course for the soft romantic violin music being played by Neji who had become quite adept after a few short days of practice. Sakura found Naruto trying his hardest to be a near perfect gentleman. It was a sight to behold, and it warmed her heart no end to see him making every effort to make this a night she would remember.

As they finished the last of a creamy pudding dessert Sakura decided with the music and the soft lights that she wanted to dance. So quickly dabbing at her face with a napkin she smiled brightly at Naruto before rushing over to him and taking his hands gently with hers. Then with a brilliant smile she pulled him towards the ballroom whose intricate double glass doors opened for them allowing them a view of the renovated room.

The ballroom walls were covered in soft tapestries between evenly spaced pillars of marble with golden inlay. Lit candelabra on each pillar created a soft romantic glow that warmed their hearts and whispered of closeness and contentment. The grand piano off to one corner took over for the music from Neji, it's ivory keys singing a soft melodic tune that lifted their hearts and set their feet to swaying across the polished floor. Above them all hung the massive golden chandelier its multiple candles shedding soft golden light down from above.

The song being played was an old ballad one that Tsunade recognized immediately as one her grandmother used to sing to her when she was a child. A song telling a story as old as time, and as true as song could be. A tale of beauty and how it resided on a person's inside, a tale of love that spoke of the feelings of the heart and how they could overcome any barrier, and distance, and pain, and how it could last as long as the sunrise as long as their feelings were genuine and true.

Softly she sang the lyrics, the words coming to her as naturally as if her grandmother were singing them herself. She watched as Naruto gulped slightly as Sakura lead him to the middle of the dance floor before gently guiding his hand to her waist before taking his left hand in hers. Then they began to sway back and forth, revolving slowly across the dance floor to the music from the piano, and the music in their hearts.

-ooOoo-

From the very moment she had walked down the stairs Sakura had felt her heart racing with anticipation, and excitement. Yet the instant Naruto had approached her, his sapphire blue eyes linking with hers in genuine harmony, all her nervousness went out the window and was replaced with a calm acceptance.

Everything just seemed natural and easy. From taking his arm to allow him to lead her to dinner, to eating in comfortable silence as if small talk would simply get in the way. To her decision to lead him to the dance floor where hesitant at first, he had rapidly gained courage and taken the lead in their dance. She knew he had been taking dancing lessons, she had accidently witnessed one of them, and she found it so sweet. So she waited as long as she could before the excitement and atmosphere got to her and she could wait no longer. She absolutely adored the shocked expression on Naruto's face as she took his hands and boldly lead him to the ballroom before beginning to dance with him.

Now dancing here in his strong arms Sakura felt more peaceful then she ever had before. The only lingering doubt she had left her wondering whether Naruto felt the way she was beginning to feel about him. The soft looks and gentle touches he had given her these last few days had been heaven, yet he had rarely spoken to her about what was happening between them. Any time the conversation would turn to matters of the heart he would become strangely silent and shy. So she waited and hoped that in the end he would feel as she did.

Now as she looked into his eyes as they danced. Her heart felt lighter then air and she blushed prettily as he twirled her to and fro, his confidence growing in leaps and bounds. She sighed softly and then much to his surprise laid her head against his chest and simply let the firm but gentle grip of his hand on her waist support her as they swayed back and forth. She was subconsciously aware of Kakashi lowering the lights on the walls and on the incredibly beautiful chandelier overhead. It didn't matter though it just made her feel even safer and warmer in his arms. This simply felt…right.

Yes tonight she would celebrate all that he had given her these last few weeks. Tonight she would find out if the heart truly could change, as her mother had told her once long ago. A single bittersweet tear of happiness slid down her face at the memory but was quickly wiped away as she snuggled closer to Naruto's broad chest.

-ooOoo-

As he was lead to the center of the dance floor Naruto's worry grew, and he gulped audibly as she wrapped his arms around her. He had taken some small dance lessons with Ten-Ten and Ino in preparation but now he was so unsure of himself that he felt like his feet were encased in lead. Also he was being highly distracted by the feel of the beautiful young woman in his arms and the alarmingly comfortable way that she just felt …Right being there.

Still as they swayed together to the music, her soft emerald eyes captivating him he felt his courage pick up and with a look of determination he took the lead from her gently leading her in step with the music. His uncertainty once leaving him nearly immobile with doubt was now gone and what remained was only the pure and clear vision of the roseate haired woman in his arms, and the wonderful fairy tale future he planned to give her. Tonight he would celebrate his love for her, he would leave behind the loneliness and heartache that had made up his world, and he would live again in the warmth and comfort of Sakura's heart. This night his spirit would climb with her help to the sky and beyond. For her he would reach for the moon and give her the stars.

Now as her head came to rest against his chest snuggling into his warm embrace there was no distance between them, and his eyes widened in shock for a moment at the simple yet intimate gesture of affection and trust she was showing him. It spoke more to him then any words she could say. He was equally cheered as Kakashi and Gai standing nearby cheered him on with bright smiles, and Tsunade smiled softly at them both with a happy yet wistful tear in her eye.

As he led Sakura through another playful twirl eliciting a small but bright laugh from her. He reminisced for a brief moment how the events of the last few weeks had lead them to this moment. How enemies had become friends, and friends he hoped could become lovers; tonight he hoped to discover that and much more. As Kakashi dimmed the candlelight down to an even softer ambiance, he made his choice. He'd made it the moment she took him in her arms, the moment she was willing to sacrifice herself for her loved ones sake, the moment she had with great care, healed and dressed his wounds. All of those moments lead to now and to the words he knew he could no longer hide.

-ooOoo-

Together the couple danced for a few moments more before slowly turning to one another and hugging for a long moment. Looking outside Naruto kept one arm around her shoulders and led her outside through the ballrooms balcony doors. Sakura's breath was taken away as the starry night was spread out before her as crisp and clear as a mountain stream. A single shooting star flared across the evening sky as they took a seat on the bench nearby as if signifying the falling of the walls between them.

At first Naruto sat at arms length next to her, and blushed as he shyly looked away while scratching the back of his head nervously, his earlier confidence a little shaken as he contemplated what to say to her. Sakura simply sat down and took a moment to adjust her dress before she looked up happily as Naruto suddenly took her hands while shifting himself closer to her, bringing his warmth in proximity to her. Looking into her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that had captivated and held his heart from the moment he had met her he cleared his throat and began to speak the words that would set them all free in more ways then one.

"Sakura…" he hesitated a moment "Are you…Happy here with me?" he asked smiling as her eyes lit up at the question.

"Yes…" she glowed at the thought and answered honestly. But then she hesitated though as suddenly a worrisome thought had crept into her mind, and turned away from him to gaze out over the horizon.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly a worried frown upon his face. He could see she was troubled and wanted to do something; anything to ease her troubled heart.

"I only wish I could see my father again, if only for a moment. I miss him so much…" she shook her head sadly a lot of the warmth she had felt going away at the thought of her father now alone in the world without her.

Naruto seemed to contemplate for a moment; he had considered asking the carriage to find the old fellow and bring him back to the castle but figured that might be a bad idea. He knew he'd eventually have to make some serious amends to the poor man whom he had not parted on the best of terms with eventually but now Sakura's saddened face was wrenching his heart. Then suddenly his sapphire blues widened. There was a way, the mirror.

"There is a way." He smiled gently and warmly at her his own heart nearly leaping out of his chest as she looked up at him with an exited and happy look to her face. Quickly he took her hands and led her to the now newly cleaned and remodeled west wing. There on the table sat the rose, and the mirror she'd seen before. Reaching down Naruto picked up the mirror almost reverently and handed it to her.

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." He spoke with a soft warm tone as he urged her to try it.

Her eyes widened a bit then she screwed up her courage and took the mirror from his hands. Asking in a soft voice "I'd like to see my father please."

Sakura flinched and closed her eyes while turning her head as a bright green light flared from the mirror which felt oddly warm in her hands and sent a tingle of energy through them as she held it. As she looked though the image nearly broke her heart on the spot. A coughing Jin Haruno fighting his way through a snow drift, lost and alone somewhere in the woods, cold and isolated, clearly sick and possibly dying.

"Oh no papa!" she exclaimed as the image of Jin collapsed into a snow pile "He's all alone, and sick. He may be dying." She pleaded her eyes desperate to do something, anything to save him.

Naruto turned away from her to look at the rose closing his eyes for a moment as an icy stab of pain went through his heart. If he did now what he knew he was going to do. He knew he wasn't just dooming himself but every living soul in the castle to a terrible fate.

But as his sapphire blues opened he knew he could do no less. Her father needed her, and he could no more keep them apart then he could tear one of his nine tails off. Unable to face her he again felt that icy cold stab as a jolt of that old familiar loneliness cut into him.

"T-Then y- you must go to him." He stuttered unable to fully articulate as the words caught in his throat.

"What did you say…?" her eyes widened as she moved to face him she tried to see his eyes but he kept them turned away from her.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." He spoke softly his eyes glued to the rose and the table top.

"You mean I'm free?" she whispered in a quiet voice filled with surprise. A part of her was saddened that he seemed unable to look at her, and that same part was crying at the loss of the feel of his gentle arms from around her.

"Yes." Was his only reply as he finally managed to lift his head and looked at her but was unable to or unwilling to look into her eyes though she could see the pain and heartbreak that was evident in his own.

Still the sound of coughing from the image in the mirror galvanized her. She reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before replying softly. "Thank you."

"Hold on papa I'm on my way." She turned to leave then hesitated a moment before turning to Naruto and offering the mirror to him. He reached up and then his hands closed around her smaller ones as he finally looked her in the eyes, feeling once again that special connection between them.

"Keep it. So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." He spoke softly while gently running his fingers through her long silky pink hair pulling the pony tail over her shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She spoke softly with a genuine if sad smile on her beautiful face. Turning to leave she hesitated again then turned back and placed a gentle gloved hand on his cheek, and rested her forehead against his for a brief moment. He moved into it nuzzling into her touch before she pulled away and hurried from the room determined to save her father from the grim fate she had seen in the mirror.

As Sakura left the room she passed Gai who bowed politely to her before marching over to Naruto who was now staring after her and reaching for her even though she was no longer there to hold.

"Well Naruto-Sama I must say everything is going just perfectly. I knew your youthful manner and heart would wind the fair damsel over…" Gai positively glowed in triumph as he chuckled merrily.

"I let her go." Was Naruto's only reply

"…Yes, yes just splend…" he paused a moment as Naruto's words sunk in. "You what? How could you do that…?" he asked stunned at the implications for them all.

"I had to." He replied softly and sadly

"But why?" he sputtered out.

"Because; I love her." Was his only reply before turning away from Gai and walking out to the balcony to see if he could get a glimpse of her as she left him forever.

-ooOoo-

"He did WHAT!!" was the simultaneous exclamation by Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune at Gai's explanation.

"Yes I'm afraid it's true." Gai explained sadly.

"You mean she's going away?" Konohomaru asked plaintively as the adults around him fretted. This wasn't right and he knew it, had they done something wrong? Was she mad at them? He had to know why.

"And he was so close…" sighed Kakashi as he comforted Shizune next to him.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Tsunade sighed softly herself, and sadly shook her head which amounted to her entire teapot body in this case.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" Kakashi clung to the only thing he could think of to keep hope alive. But Tsunade's next words dashed that as well.

"It's not enough. She has to love him in return." She spoke softly as a lone tear escaped her porcelain features.

"Now it's too late." Gai softly added a tear escaping his own face as well.

In their sorrow none of them noticed Konohomaru slip quietly away and make his way rapidly towards where he knew the stables were. If he could just slip into the saddle bag he could go with Sakura and ask her when she got to where she was going. Then maybe he could bring her back, and his grandma wouldn't be so sad anymore. Yep that was a great plan he thought.

-ooOoo-

As Sakura rode away her heart was torn in two. Already scared for her father she felt her heart give a painful lurch as she remembered the shocked and sadden faces she had passed on the way out; Ino's most especially as she had rushed into her room and quickly changed to her original dress before donning her traveling cloak. She had given Ino a hug and a quick peck on the cheek thanking her for everything before rushing out with no explanation save that she had to go save her father.

But the pain was magnified even further as she heard what could only be Naruto give a final heartbreaking roar from somewhere high in the castle. The roar was filled with pain and sorrow and loss and grief. It said so many things yet mostly it spoke of a terrible loneliness which reached in and clutched with icy fingers at her very soul.

Steeling her heart though Sakura knew she had to leave. She had to find her father, and save him. Then later when he was safe and healthy together the two of them would return to the castle. Then Naruto would apologize to her father, and she would show him all the wonderful friends she had made there. Then they could get back to where things had been and where she was certain they had been headed. Back to the fairy tale ending she was certain was only a moment's kiss away.

-ooOoo-

Riding swiftly as she searched for her father Sakura called out for him repeatedly. She was confident that she recognized the area he was in and when she checked the mirror the feeling grew stronger. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a couple of hours, a soft almost inaudible cough caught her attention. Quickly she leapt down from Lee, and ran to Jin who lay pale and unmoving in a snow drift.

"Papa!!" She exclaimed. Quickly she wrapped her own travelers cloak around him and lifted him onto Lee. Then quickly she mounted behind him and urged Lee towards the south and their home.

"Hold on papa I'm here, everything is going to be fine now." she whispered to him soothingly.

Soon after another hour of hard riding their small but warm home came into view, quickly Sakura dismounted and helped her father down before leading him into the house. As she set about warming and returning Jin to health she failed to notice that a snow pile at the side of their house moved of its own accord.

"Hehe. They're back." Kabuto's teeth chattered together. He'd been here for nearly a week now keeping an eye out for these two. Now they were here, and at last he could finally get warm. Quickly shaking off the rest of the snow he ran towards town and the Thousand Birds tavern so he could inform Sasuke-sama. Then someone with pink hair would be in for a big surprise.

-ooOoo-

A warm feeling steadily ran through Jin's body as his vision started to clear from the blurriness that plagued it. He could only see a vaguely pink blur that rapidly began to change into the image of his beloved daughter.

"Sakura…?" he asked hesitantly reaching out from under the blankets of his bed. "Sakura is that you?"

"It's all right papa I'm home." She soothed him while using a cool damp rag to ease his feverish brow.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He sighed softly as he sat up and embraced his daughter in a warm bear hug as a father's tears came to his eyes.

"I missed you sooo much." She replied hugging him back almost as hard.

"But the beast, how did you escape?" he held his daughters shoulders and shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his brief imprisonment at the hands of the nine tailed monster.

"I didn't escape papa. He let me go." She reassured him with a gentle smile.

"That horrible beast…?" Jin found that a little hard to swallow but was surprised at his daughter's next words.

"But he's different now papa, he's changed somehow…"

She was interrupted in her thoughts as the bag she carried the mirror in suddenly toppled over causing the mirror to slide out onto the bed, along with a little teacup with a chip in its rim. Konohomaru spun around on the mirrors surface for a moment before coming to a dizzying halt. Shaking his head clear he hopped up onto Jin's lap and subsequently onto his belly.

"Hi!" he chirped happily. eager to see them both as it were.

"Oh a stowaway." Sakura chuckled slyly at the sight.

"Well hello there little fella, didn't think I'd see you again." Jin was surprised at the friendly little teacups appearance in his own home.

However happy as Konohomaru was to see them both he had a question to ask and so he turned around and did so.

"Sakura why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" he asked plaintively

"Oh Konohomaru of course I do, it's just…" Her explanation was interrupted by a soft but sinister knocking on the door. "Now who could that be…" she muttered softly not in the mood for visitors right now.

As she opened the door a cold shudder ran down her spine at the sight of the person on the other side. His pale face was lean and angular with an almost serpentine quality to it, and his eyes were a cold yellow that held none of the warmth of Naruto's sapphire blues, or even the care of her father's soft browns.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly not bothering to invite the strange man in. When the man spoke it was with a soft sibilant hissing sound and a dreadful smile on his face.

"Yes my dear. I've come to collect your father."

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10: Kill the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 10: Kill the Beast

"Yes my dear. I've come to collect your father."

"My father…?" Sakura questioned somewhat confused by the statement, why would her father have anything to do with this '_man_'; Just being in his presence set her hackles to rising and looking into his cold yellow ophidian eyes sent cold shivers running down her spine as if someone had doused her in ice water.

"Yes my dear." He chuckled malevolently before stepping aside and with a flourish of his hand indicated a wagon with 2 burly men dressed in white coats near it. The wagon had the words Konohagakure Asylum written in red lettering on its side. Nearby she also noted was a large group of villagers who were armed with torches and assorted weapons and had angry looks on their faces. She noted that many of them were hangers on of Sasuke various flunkies and the like.

"Don't worry my child. We'll take excellent care of him." Orochimaru chuckled in that sibilant hissing voice of his.

"My Father's not crazy!!" Sakura protested indignantly as she moved to impose herself in front of the door her emerald eyes flashing dangerously and causing Orochimaru to take an uncertain step backwards. She was interrupted though as Kabuto spoke up loudly doing his best to rile the crowd up.

"He was raving like a lunatic earlier! We all heard him didn't we?" He mocked earning a few nods and yells of agreement from the crowd, mostly from Sasuke's followers.

"No!! I wont let you…"She protested but was interrupted again by Jin's appearance. "Sakura…?" Jin's confused and worried voice called cautiously as he came to the door in his robe. Kabuto seeing an opportunity spoke up again.

"Hey Jin!! Tell us again old man, how big was the Beast?" he chortled mockingly earning a few laughs and sneers from the crowd. Off to the side she suddenly noticed Sasuke leaning against a wall casually but with a self satisfied smirk on his face which caused her to narrow her eyes in suspicion. She was interrupted in her introspection as Jin stammered out an explanation.

"He was enormous! At least eight, no more like ten feet tall!" he spread his arms above his head to demonstrate the size, only to earn another round of mocking laughter from the mob.

"HAH!! Well you don't get much crazier than that" Kabuto snorted more convinced then before that the old man really was a lunatic. "Get him out of here!" He shouted and then watched with barely concealed interest as Orochimaru gestured to Rajin and Fujin the burly twin orderlies who stalked forward and grabbed Jin by his arms, and proceeded to haul him urgently towards the wagon in spite of his protests.

"NO!! You can't do this!!" Sakura shouted grabbing hold of Dr. Orochimaru's arm, fiercely only to have him contemptuously shrug her off while making his way to the wagon.

"Poor Sakura; It's a shame about your father really…" Sasuke came up beside her quietly clucking his tongue.

"Sasuke-san you know he's not crazy, please do something." she pleaded with him.

"Hmm; I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding Sakura." He looked thoughtful for a moment before snaking an arm around her and pulling her close to him. "If…" he left the word hanging.

"If…? If what?" she eyed him suspiciously her emerald eyes narrowing coldly at him and the hackles rising on the back of her neck again.

"If you marry me." He smirked coldly causing her eyes to widen before they flashed in anger. She should have known he'd be involved in this farce. She looked into his cold onyx orbs and saw nothing, nothing at all. No emotion, no warmth, nothing but cold, selfish, lifeless pools of black. Not like Naruto's sapphire blues which were filled with warmth, and kindness, and caring. "One little word Sakura that's all it takes." He offered coldly.

"Never!! I'll never marry you!!" She shouted indignantly. Disgusted at the very thought, and pushing him off her, before rushing into the house, she had a surefire way that would prove her father wasn't crazy.

"Fine; Have it your way!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air as if washing his hands clean of the whole affair before stalking away. He turned a moment later though at Sakura's next pronouncement as she came out on the porch holding an antique silver hand mirror.

"My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!!" she shouted to the crowd before holding the mirror up. "Show me the Beast!!" she shouted.

The mirror crackled and glowed with an electric spark before a blinding luminescence flared forth from it. Sasuke's eyes widened as the mirror's surface showed the face of a monster. Long and fanged with blue eyes and blood red fur and a pair of long pointed ears as it stood there on some unknown balcony with a heartbreaking expression of sadness on it's face. His eyes narrowed and a sudden anger swept through him, as Sakura defended the monster to the crowd. Suddenly he was struck with an irrational, possessive, jealousy that he the scion of the Uchiha clan should be rejected by this mere girl for some obscenity against nature. The outrage twisted in his belly until he decided to set things right. He would kill this beast and mount its head upon his trophy wall. Then the villagers would view him as a hero, and willingly throw themselves at his feet.

"Please I know he looks frightening, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." She explained saying the last part in a soft longing voice and with a gentle smile on her face. She already missed him and all the others there in the castle dearly and wanted to get back to them as quickly as possible.

"If I didn't know any better Sakura, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Sasuke snorted in disgust at the very absurdity of the thought his voice low and dangerous, as his hands gripped her shoulders uncomfortably.

"He's no monster Sasuke!! You are!!" Sakura snapped as she pulled away from him causing Sasuke's eyes to flash in rage.

"She's as crazy as the old man!!" he shouted while grabbing the glowing mirror and ripping it from her grasp. "A Beast will make off with your children; he'll come stalking them in the middle of the night!! We won't be safe until his head is a trophy mounted upon my wall!! I say we KILL the Beast!!" he shouted to the crowd while swinging the mirror to and fro causing sparks to fly and the mirror to hum ominously as it swung through the air.

Sakura's protests were quickly drowned out by the frightened crowd, as Sasuke extorted them to action with the threat and fear of the unknown. The mirror which could only show Naruto's outer appearance monstrous and frightening was used to drive the crowd to greater depths of hatred. It couldn't show his anguish, and heartbreak, and loneliness. It couldn't show his kindness, and generosity of spirit, it couldn't show the kind, gentle heart that she had helped to find underneath the rough exterior. Sakura gasped in horror as she suddenly realized what she'd done. What Sasuke was about to do was her fault. As Sasuke stood there in front of the torch wielding mob and smirked as they gnashed their teeth and shook their fists at the beast.

"Were not coming home till he's dead; good and dead!!" Shouted Sasuke in another extortion to violence towards his prey, he didn't need to do much just let the mobs passions run free and they'd follow him all the way to hell and back. Inwardly he laughed wickedly at the thought.

"No!! I won't let you!!" Sakura grabbed his arm while trying desperately to reach the mirror which he kept from her grasp.

"If you're not with us, then you're against us!!" he sneered at her while grabbing her arm ungently. "Bring the old man. We can't have them running off to warn the creature!!" He commanded. Mizuki and a couple of the others grabbed Jin and hauled him towards the basement where he was thrown down the stairs. Sakura soon followed him down before the basement door was slammed close and a thick plank was used to seal it shut preventing their escape.

"We'll rid the village of this beast!!" He shouted "Who's with me?!"

A rising chorus of cheers indicated most of the mob was, and soon they marched away from the Haruno farmstead towards the castle in the distance. Sasuke was reasonably familiar with the area having traveled that way with his father as a young boy and had a decent idea where it was. The mirror was quite helpful in that regard as well showing the precise location to his well trained eye. Soon he would be an even bigger hero to these people then he'd force Sakura into marriage, and who knows maybe he might even take over as Hokage of the village. Heck anything was possible he smirked wickedly at the thought.

No one noticed in all the hysteria that a small teacup with a chip in its rim peered with wide scared eyes out the door at the ruckus, and quickly became more frightened as he realized just what the tall man with the black hair was talking about when he said they would lay siege to the castle and bring back his head.

"_Grandma_!!" he thought terrified, he had to do something and fast. Quickly he hid as his young mind tried to come up with an idea how to save his family.

-ooOoo-

Inside the Basement Sakura tried to use a pry bar to try and force the door open, but to no avail as the mob had nailed the plank into the door sealing it tightly. She was in tears now as she pushed, shoved, and struck the door in her frustration.

'I've got to warn Naruto!! Oh this is all my fault. Papa what are we going to do?" she moaned and collapsed sobbing softly as Jin tried to comfort her hugging her and patting her back.

"There, there pumpkin we'll think of something." He wasn't quite sure what to think anymore to be honest. His last meeting with the beast hadn't gone so well, and still sent shudders down his back. Still Sakura wasn't given to flights of fancy on a whim, and she was an excellent judge of character much better then he was. Yet another thing she got from her mother he smiled sadly to himself as he hugged her. So if she said the beast was kind and gentle then he'd believe her and try and help her as best he could.

Neither of them noticed a tiny teacup sitting on the window sill looking down upon them and sadly wondering what to do next. As he looked around though something caught his eye, the first was a small crowd of people coming their way with concerned looks on their faces. The second was the axe like armature of Shigoto-Boto sitting forgotten in his wagon and tarps. A fast plan came into his young mind, and he sure hoped that the people coming were friendly or else they'd all be in trouble. Overhead lightning and thunder crashed ominously in the distance threatening a downpour on top of everything.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke smirked wickedly to himself, as he led a group of the men in felling a small tree, before using the axes and saws they carried with them to cut, and chop, and saw the log down to make an improvised battering ram. The castle was visible in the distance and they'd be there in another hour or so at the pace he was setting. Soon he'd look on the face of a monster and then he'd strike it down. For surely something so ugly couldn't be good at all. No it was a monster on the outside so it had to be a monster on the inside as well. It really didn't matter to him either way. He'd soon rid the world of this monster and then all would be as it should, Sakura would be free of the beast's influence, and then come willingly to his side and be his wife as it should be. For after all he Sasuke Uchiha was no monster, he was handsome and smart, and gifted. One need only gaze on his appearance to know the truth.

Yes soon; it would all be over soon. He thought with a savage predatory smirk on his face as he rode at the forefront of the mob and led them to their destiny as saviors of the village.

-ooOoo-

High in the castle Tsunade frowned as Gai and Kakashi argued back and forth as to whether Sakura should have ever come to the castle at all due to the high hopes she had dashed. They had gotten to the point where Tsunade had finally had enough and told them both to "SHUT IT!!" which had the desired effect and left them both grumbling at each other.

It was as she was mentally rubbing her temples—seeing as she lacked arms—to try and soothe the rapidly forming headache that Shizune came running in saying that Hanabi had seen something approaching. Quickly making her way to the window she saw something out the window that sent a shock through her being.

"Could it be…?" she whispered, as the shadows approached the bridge. Next to them Kiba and Akamaru started barking in worried alarm.

"Is it Sakura Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked plaintively

Kakashi and Gai joined them quickly at the window only for Kakashi's good eye to widen at the sight of the mob crossing the bridge, a glaring Sasuke Uchiha in the lead. The sight sent a chill through them followed by a shock of action.

"Invaders!" Kakashi shouted

"Encroachers!" Gai responded in kind.

"And they've got the mirror!!" Tsunade shouted when she saw what was being carried by the apparent leader of the armed mob. Her worry skyrocketed as multiple scenarios all of them unpleasant in their implications as to how the mirror had come to be in the possession of an armed mob ran through her mind. _"Oh Sakura what happened to you?" _she thought quietly to herself.

"Quickly Tsunade-sama; warn the master!! The rest of you prepare to show these interlopers the fires of our YOUTH!! Who's with me?!" Gai shouted only to yelp in indignant surprise as he found himself alone the rest of the staff having already leapt to the castle's defense.

-ooOoo-

"Take whatever treasure you like. But remember The Beast is mine to kill!!" Sasuke commanded them loudly as they approached the main double doors of the castle. Quickly a dozen of the mob hefted up the log and proceeded with a mighty swing to slam it against the tall oaken doors with a booming thud. The doors though stubbornly refused to grant them entry and held up against the pounding. Undaunted though the mob continued to hammer away at them knowing it was just a matter of time before they gave way.

-ooOoo-

Inside the tower of the west wing, the booms reached the ears of the master of the castle as he sat there brooding over the rose in his sorrow. The accursed thing glowing in its pinks and reds and whites with its green stem mocking him in his torment by reminding him of the woman he loved, the woman who had left and taken his heart with him. The loneliness had returned and with it the bitter, bitter cold that had surrounded his heart for so long had begin to creep back into it leaving him broken and without feeling. He alreayd missed her so.

"Naruto!!" Tsunade's voice broke him from his introspection briefly and unwelcomely.

"Go; leave me in peace oba-chan…" his voice was cold and empty, bereft of its usual warmth, and passion.

"But Naruto the castle is under attack!! You've got to do something!!" She admonished him. On any other day her authoritative voice would have shaken him from his brooding and sent him into battle headlong.

But not today; today he was simply too lost, and scared and lonely. Today he was just too damned tired to care. As he stood there staring at the rose he watched in morbid fascination as a single petal fell one of the few remaining. He watched it fall slowly before finally coming to rest with an awful finality on the table top under the glass jar.

"So what do we do then?" she asked him when she saw he wasn't answering her or even seeming to pay attention to her. His next words sent a cold shudder down her spine and left her to turn away and head to find her grandchildren as quickly as she could so she could get them to safety.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said softly looking back at her for a brief moment his sapphire blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Let them come…" he said softly before turning away again.

-ooOoo-

"This isn't working Kakashi!!" Ino shouted at him in fear and frustration. The entire staff had piled as many of themselves on the door as they could creating a barrier of weight which would hopefully reinforce the door and keep them out. But the steady pounding was beginning to make the door groan on its frame with each blow of the makeshift battering ram they were using.

"Oh Kakashi; we have to do something." Shizune cried worriedly at him.

Quickly Kakashi racked his brain, he was no slouch when it came to tactics he was just short on ideas at the moment. He had a quick thought of Shikamaru in the library the chess set sitting there coming up with strategies but unable to help because he was just a chess set with moving pieces, hardly capable of fighting. Then his good eye widened and it hit him suddenly like a blow to the head.

"I have it!!" quickly he sent Shizune to tell Ten-Ten of his plan. He knew the weapons mistress was rallying the suits of Samurai armor in the basement and the upper north wings to shake off their dust and get ready to come sweeping into battle to drive out the foe. He wanted Ten-Ten to hold off though until just the right moment to spring the trap. Next he quickly ushered everyone else into position to either side of the Main hallway so they would just appear to be normal items and knickknacks and whatnots, and furniture. Then he quickly bade them all be still until he gave the signal. They all obeyed and soon enough the bolts on the main doors gave way with a crash, and Sasuke and his mob of ne'er-do-wells entered the castle. Soon they would step into the trap he had carefully laid for them. Inwardly he chuckled Gai always said he wasn't too bright; even for a candlestick. He guessed he'd find out soon enough.

-ooOoo-

Outside inspite of a torrential rainstorm that had started falling upon them all, Sasuke had joined in and offered his own muscle to the task. At last after a few mighty swings the accursedly stubborn main doors which had defied him so far gave way with a groaning crack and fell open to reveal the inside of the castle.

The inside was empty of human life that he could see—except of course themselves—and he could detect no trace of the beast either. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously Sasuke proceeded forward. His Hunters instincts were on edge, they told him he was being watched and that they weren't alone. He was positive that someone else was here, someone who up until a moment ago was barring the doors against him. Carefully he made his way through the piled up furniture, and assorted things that someone had carelessly left lying about, cautiously he gestured the men forward even though he could see no one his feeling of being watched only grew the further inside the castle they went. He thought they were almost clear of the main hall and he was just putting a foot on the stairs to climb to where he suspected the beast to be hiding when suddenly all hell broke loose.

-ooOoo-

Patience was a virtue even still Kakashi was nearly sweating as he waited calmly on a nearby table for the men to enter the point of no return where he could spring the trap on them. He warily gave Neji standing stiffly nearby a cautious wink and received the slightest nod in return signifying he was ready and able.

He was waiting when Kabuto picked him up to add some light for Sasuke; Just as he did the last man passed through the doors and into the main hall signaling that it was time.

"NOW!!" Kakashi shouted in earnest causing all hell to break loose in the castle.

Men panicked as suddenly from nowhere and everywhere they were beset with all manner of implements and furnishings and whatnots and such. Everywhere they tried to go the mob was attacked and quickly found itself being overwhelmed as they just couldn't figure out who their attackers were much less figure out how to fight back at them.

Neji leapt into action with a flourish of his coat rack forms eight arms. Already a skilled fighter as it was adding six more arms to the equation was just not a nice experience for those who faced him. Quickly he clobbered one poor soul, only to smack around another fool who thought to sneak up behind him only to discover that the coat rack seemed to have eyes in the back of its head as it quickly disposed of attacker after attacker in a whirling display of martial ability.

Others were also similarly overcome as a chest swallowed one man whole eliciting a satisfied belch from it. Others were hit in the face with mops, and frying pans, one poor fool even thought to grab a frying pan to use as a weapon only to have the offended piece of cook wear clang him upside the head repeatedly.

Still in the middle of the fre for all Kakashi could only watch helplessly as the seeming leader leapt clear of the fray and made his way nimbly up the stairs.

Towards Naruto's room.

-ooOoo-

As it turned out the small group of people that had come to the Haruno household was friendly. Ayame having seen the mob and the Asylum wagon approaching the Haruno house was certain that Sasuke was up to no good, and so she had quickly woken her father. Then after a brief discussion the two made their way around Konoha and gathered what few people they could find who would be willing to help them out. These unfortunately only turned out to be three people. Still they were a good three people. Iruka Umino the assistant teacher at the local school was one, also Anko Mitarashi a local mercenary and a heck of a fighter if rumor was to be believed was another, and lastly Jiraiya the old bookseller was with them as well.

Quickly the five had made their way to the Haruno household too late to stop the mob from leaving but in time to stop any further mischief from befalling the Harunos themselves. Anko quietly and quickly did away with the group of three thugs left behind to guard the house only to be stymied by the thick wooden plank nailed across the basement doors. They were working quickly to come up with a way to free the trapped couple when in a mysterious turn of fortune Jin's odd contraption had suddenly whirred and clanked and hissed its way to mechanical life before rolling downhill with a toot and whistle, causing them all to dive for cover. Shigoto-boto's axe like armature made fast and efficient work of the door only for the poor machine to tumble down the stairs and explode with a clang of metal and a billowing orangish red cloud of smoke which then cleared away to reveal a disheveled but alright Sakura and Jin Haruno, much to the relief of all present.

-ooOoo-

Inside the basement Jin was in the middle of trying to shout out directions to where the tools were kept so they could bring an axe—ironically enough—to free them, when he heard the odd sound of Shigoto-Boto whirr and wheeze his way to mechanical life and then come tearing down the hill his axe like arm swinging away like a maniac.

"What the devil…" he muttered at the thought before his eyes widened as he realized that the infernal machine wasn't going to stop. "Sakura!! Look out!!" he shouted while grabbing his daughter and moving them both to safety.

A crashing and groaning of twisted metal, and a coughing and last boom of fire and smoke left them both hacking for a moment before a small voice caught their attention with a jolt of surprise.

"Hehe you guys gotta try this." Konohomaru chirped as he hung off a wayward spring which swung him back and forth. Quickly he was scooped up by Sakura who was helped up out of the basement along with Jin by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They also recognized the others, and As Sakura ran inside she hurriedly donned her cloak and rushed to saddle Lee. Sakura was in a near panic now the mob had a good hour or so head start on her and even with Lee galloping full out she was terrified that she might not make it in time to prevent a true tragedy from occurring.

"_Please Naruto be safe. I'm coming home."_ She prayed softly hoping he would hear her words in his heart. She felt the strong but reassuring hands of her father along with purple haired Anko who quickly helped her saddle Lee. Jin who had haphazardly thrown on some clothes climbed up onto Lee behind her and wrapped his arms around his only and precious daughter.

"We'll save them together." He reassured her. She gave him a determined nod before galloping off towards the castle.

-ooOoo-

At the castle the battle was very rapidly going against the mob. One fool who had managed to get away from the initial barrage ended up getting a face full of tomatoes courtesy of a group of the drinking cups. His attempted retaliation with a shovel earned him a face full of hot tea as Tsunade with her grandchildren poured a good hot portion on him from the safety of a highshelf.

"Take that you scum!!" She shouted with a laugh as the poor idiot ran too and fro screaming before being knocked into blissful unconsciousness by the stone wall he ran blindly into.

Ino too got into the mix as with a high pitched battle cry she leapt off the stairway bringing her bulk down on top of a misguided soul rendering him unconscious. Never shy about being physical when she was a human having wooden doors for arms only made her hit harder, add in the fact she needed to vent a little frustration with the past few years and several men quickly found themselves in varying degrees of injury. The last though was yanked inside Ino, who upon his release heard him give the most horrified scream she'd ever heard anyone give. It wasn't that he found himself in woman's clothing that got him; no it was the fact that they were the most garish and horribly mismatched clothes ever—Those pumps simply did not go with that skirt at all--. The sheer horror sent him running from the castle screaming the most girlish scream he could muster.

Others also got into it as well. A dogged and determined Kiba made sure that a couple of the intruders didn't set one foot in the observatory to molest the Hyuuga sisters, especially Hinata whom he was quite fond of if the truth be known. He was helped immensely as Nii Yugito seemed to put aside her dislike for the mutt, and gave several of them cat scratches they wouldn't soon forget.

A group of men trying to escape into the backyard area suddenly found no respite as a set of wind chimes, and a possessed puppet set scared them whiter then sheets, only to have their terror compounded when the very sand of the beach rose up and tried to engulf them. Needless to say they ran as quickly s they could from the accursed place. Shino's swarm of Honeybees stung them repeatedly in order to make sure they left and didn't come back.

-ooOoo-

Elsewhere; the Candlestick Kakashi found himself in a sticky situation indeed. He'd managed to give several of the invaders a series of painful burns on their buttocks. However a sneaky little man wearing glasses and wielding a torch had him pinned in a corner and was advancing upon him with a malicious smirk and a malevolent chuckle. Kakashi began to sweat for real this time as the heat of the burning brand started to actually melt him for real. Desperately he looked right and left for an escape route but could find none.

He was about to consign himself to his fate when he was saved as with a cry of "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"** Kabuto was sent flying as Gai slid down the stairs railing and poked Kabuto in his butt with a Kunai.

"Well isn't this a fine youthful mess we've gotten ourselves into eh Kakashi?" He stood there with his teeth gleaming gave him the nice guy pose he was so famous for. Kakashi could only wipe his brow and smile back at his friend before noticing Shizune had gotten herself into a spot of trouble. Some brute was busily chuckling while trying to tear out all her delicate feathers from her bottom causing her to yelp in pain.

No; Kakashi most certainly was not going to let that pass. No sir. Rapidly he slid behind the man and taking a deep breath spewed a powerful gout of flame onto the man's unprotected backside. He was rewarded with a howl of pain as the brute ran out of the castle his posterior still burning. Causally stretching his arms out to the side he was again rewarded as the light feathery weight of the lovely Shizune landed in them. He smiled down at her causing her to blush prettily as she snuggled into her savior.

Elsewhere poor Akamaru had also made a nuisance of himself by gnawing away at the ankles of several of the men. One of their shoes was now held in what passed for his cushions mouth as he ran from them and headed into the kitchen ahead of a few thrown knives that stuck in the door behind him. Laughing wickedly the men approached what they thought to be the cornered cushion only to discover much to their horror that the kitchen was a trap in and of it self. Drawers filled with lethally sharp knives and other cooking utensils opened to reveal their wares and Choji inflamed with anger as he always was at the invasion of his kitchen sanctuary Flared up his burners and Howled like some primordial devil at them. The end result was a group of terrified men running from the castle as far and as fast as their feet could carry them.

At last Ten-Ten herself entered the fray and the fight quickly turned into a massascre. The weapons mistress threw kunai with pinpoint accuracy that sent wounded men scurrying for safety. But the final straw was when she shouted in a commanding tone "Get em boys!!"

This command unleashed a score of polished and gleaming Samurai armor which marched up from the armory with their Katana held high. This new development proved too much for the mob and without Sasuke to lead them their will was broken and they would not be reformed. Cries of horror were heard as the mob quickly broke apart and retreated as fast as humanly possible from the castle hoping to never see the accursed place again.

The defeat and subsequent retreat of the mob sent a jubilant cheer through the staff, including a cheerful Kakashi who gave a smiling Gai a most unyouthful and unmanly pair of kisses on his cheeks. This of course earned him an Ewwwww and a light slap, slap on the face. Kakashi merely smirked and went to celebrate the well earned victory with Shizune.

-ooOoo-

In the depths of the west wing an angry and increasingly frustrated Sasuke his bow drawn and an arrow knocked, had been kicking down doors for what seemed like hours. He wasn't helped in that it sounded like the men he'd brought with him were being massacred by the mysterious forces that ahd caused a bunch of seemingly harmless furniture to come alive and attack them. At last he came to what he guessed was the end of the west wings hallway If he guessed right this should be the balcony he'd seen from the mirrors image.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Sasuke lashed out with his boot and kicked the door open to confront the monster within the room. Drawing his bow to the full he took aim and held waiting for the perfect shot. He had expected the beast to charge him roaring its anger and rage at this intrusion into its nest. So he was amazed and his eyes widened in shock as the beast merely turned its head slowly to take him in with a pair of sapphire blue eyes that locked with his. For a moment he hesitated as he looked into those eyes. They were filled with a plethora of emotions, everything from grief, to sadness, to a heart breaking loneliness, and loss was present.

But only for a moment this was no man he reminded himself silently. It was merely an animal in mens clothing. The rest was irrelevant, he had come here for one purpose and one purpose alone. He was going to kill this beast and take Sakura for his own.

With that purpose in mind Sasuke pulled back the drawstring and as Naruto looked away from him mournfully.

He fired.

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 11: Transformation

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku style**

Chapter 11: Transformation

He fired.

Sasuke's unleashed arrow flew straight and true and only Naruto's last second slump as his instinct for self preservation kicked in saved him from having the arrow pierce his heart. As it was it lodged in his shoulder and upper back eliciting a roar of pain, which was interrupted as with a vicous laugh Sasuke slammed his shoulder into him sending him careening through the window shattering it and further lacerating him while depositing him on the balcony in the rain that was now falling hard upon the castle.

Sasuke laughed and threw down his bow as he followed the injured Naruto onto the balcony his boots crushing the broken glass beneath them, before kicking the fallen beast violently over the edge of the balcony causing him to tumble down the roof to a ledge below them overlooking the vast chasm near the castles west side where Naruto hung limply in the driving rain.

"What's the matter beast?!" Sasuke sneered as he followed the injured Naruto onto the ledge. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" He taunted him Sasuke snorted in contempt as he leapt from the balcony and landed on the ledge nearby. From the look of the beast he'd expected it to put up more of a fight than this. Still an easy kill was just as good as a hard one so he'd take it. Reaching down he wrenched a jagged length of stone off the wall and brandished it over his head like a club. He wouldn't soil his sword on this pathetic creature. He'd just bludgeon it like a sheep waiting for the slaughter.

Naruto simply laid there waiting for the end. He felt as if his will had simply left him, and he couldn't even bring himself to lift a claw in his own defense as this lunatic stalked forward to brain him with the jagged statuary. That was until the most heavenly sound he'd ever heard rang through his ears.

"No!! Sasuke Don't!!" Came Sakura's plaintive cry carrying to him even over the wind and rain and the crashing thunder and lightning. He felt suddenly like a current of electricity had shot through him bringing him out of his mournful state.

"Sakura-chan…?" he whispered almost afraid to call to her unless it was just the shock of his injuries causing him to hallucinate. But there was no mistaking the evidence of his eyes. For there before them he saw her looking up at him with an expression of terror on her face. It was an expression that sent a shock through his broken heart and filled him simultaneously with hope and rage. Hope that she had come back to them, and rage that this bastard was causing her pain. His eyes flared red and with a surge of power he shot up his right hand grabbing hold of Sasuke's erstwhile club and raising himself off the ground he snarled in Sasuke's shocked face causing the great hunter to take an involuntary step back.

-ooOoo-

Sakura and Jin had ridden hard and fast pushing Lee to his limits, but faithful Lee ever ready for a challenge had found new speed and flown them to the castle at a record pace. They had arrived as the mob was being dispersed but Lee didn't slow down for any of them; though Sakura could tell that the castle's inhabitants must have put up quite a fight if the terror filled expressions she saw as she passed were any indication. Still she was mostly concerned about one face in particular, and as Lee passed the wrought iron gates and across the bridge she found that face on one of the castles upper ledges. The sight nearly caused her to faint in horror, as Sasuke with a look of utter malevolent contempt on his face was stalking up behind Naruto with a raised club in his hands, and Naruto seemingly laid there at his feet as if waiting for the final blow to fall.

"No!! Sasuke don't!!" She called out as loud as she could; hoping Naruto would hear her voice and defend himself.

It seemed for a few terror filled moments that he hadn't heard her but suddenly Naruto raised his head slightly and looked down at her. Their eyes made that brief connection and it was as if a lighting bolt had struck him. Naruto shot off the ground and suddenly he and Sasuke became engaged in a fight for their lives high above the castles grounds.

As Jin slid off Lee and made to check on the other castle in habitants Sakura urged Lee forwards to the doors. "Let's go Lee!!"

Lee shot off across the bridge and with his front hooves kicked open the doors where he entered the main hallway with a snort causing several of the staff to look up in alarm. Ino in particular looked shocked and cried out on recognizing the young woman as she leapt from the saddle and ran past them up the stairs heedless of their calls. Her one driving thought now to make it up to the roof where Naruto fought for his life against a monster.

"_Please Naruto. Please hold on. I'm coming I promise Ill be there soon." _she thought

-ooOoo-

Sasuke backpedaled as fast as he could swinging the makeshift club in a vain attempt to keep the enraged beast off him. He was almost regretted his earlier taunts at the beast, as now those sapphire blue eyes that had been filled with such contemptible weakness before, were flashing an enraged crimson red. He was already bleeding from several small scratches where the beast's claws had caught him and on top of it all he had to maintain his footing on the roof which was rapidly becoming very treacherous due to the on pouring rain. A shocked yelp left his throat as the beast grabbed his club with both hands and the pair wrestled for a few moments. While Sasuke was always considered strong this monster easily out weighed him and had an advantage in both height and strength that left him in a very bad position.

This became even clearer as suddenly his feet shot out from under him and he slid down the sloped roof before only barely catching himself on the edge and then scrabbling to pull himself back up. However before he could catch his breath he was knocked flying with a loud grunt as Naruto snarled and pounced with all the reckless fury that was his nature.

Down the two combatants fell before they landed on another roof and rolled down it to a halt on another ledge lined with grotesque statues that bore silent witness to their struggle. Making sure he got his feet up and under the beast's belly Sasuke managed to use the momentum and sudden stop on the ledge to kick the enraged beast away from him and into the shadows. Reaching down he retrieved the Club he'd managed to hold onto somehow and lashed out at a hulking shadow that he could barely see in the darkness of the storm that raged about them. The sound of stone breaking was his only reward as a flash of lightning illuminated his kill as a broken statue.

Sasuke snarled in rage at the thought of his quarry escaping. "Come out and face me Beast!!" He roared in challenge over the crashing thunder as he stalked along the row of statues determined to be the victor.

"Were you in love with her '_Beast'_?" he taunted the creature openly now his own eyes red with madness. "Did you honestly think she'd want a monster like you?! When she could have a man like me?!" as he stalked past them he failed to catch sight of one of the statues slowly stalk from its hiding place as he ranted. Only a last second instinct kicked in and enabled him to duck a furious fang filled bite as Naruto snapped at him.

Sasuke quickly went on the aggressive swinging his club back and forth slowly driving Naruto back to the edge before stopping to glare at his trapped prey.

"It's over BEAST!! Sakura is MINE!!" he roared with a crash of thunder as he brandished the club on high. He was unprepared though as an enraged Naruto Roared equally as loud before leaping forward and driving him backwards almost as ferociously as he had been. A powerful claw swipe suddenly divested him of his club and another deposited him stunned and bleeding on the ledge.

With a vicious snarl Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the throat with an ungentle pressure that threatened to throttle him on the spot before jerking the lunatic over the side and holding him in midair with nothing below him but a thousand foot drop to the ravine below.

"No, No. Please don't kill me. I'll do anything, anything!!" Sasuke choked out begging for his life as he looked into the blood red eyes of the beast and felt the pressure on his neck increase. For a few tense moments the two stood eye to eye and Sasuke was certain he was doomed. Then suddenly the beast's red eyes widened and changed from their blazing crimson to the soft sapphire blue he'd first seen. Slowly the beast drew him in and then with a narrow eyed stare snarled something to him before flinging him down contemptuously on the ground.

-ooOoo-

"Get out." Naruto snarled at the man named Sasuke before tossing him aside like a sack of dirty laundry. He was going to do it Naruto shook at the thought. He had been willing to stain his hands with this mans blood. He had felt the need to fight thanks to Sakura. Felt the need to survive for her sake. But this lunatics enraged ranting about making Sakura his as if she were some prize had caused his blood to boil like never before, and yet as he had been about to do so another face had appeared in his vision; Sakura's.

Her beautiful face had just appeared, and it was as if all the anger and rage had washed away from him in the rain. She had cleansed him he realized. Her presence, and her time spent here had changed him fundamentally. Maybe at one time he would have dropped him. But not now, no now he couldn't do it if he wanted to.

"Naruto!!" he heard her sweet voice call from the balcony above them. It was music to his ears and set his heart to soaring. Slowly he climbed back up to the balcony his sapphire blues never leaving her emerald greens for a moment.

"Sakura-chan!" he responded in an almost giddy tone as she reached out her hand to him beckoning him closer with an almost heart breaking look of desperate relief on her face. Relief to see him safe he realized. The thought caused his heart to nearly burst from his chest in joy.

He didn't notice though that Sasuke was far from done. And as Naruto climbed higher Sasuke reached down and unsheathed his sword before climbing slowly and stealthily up the roof behind him.

-ooOoo-

For Sakura the time it had taken to climb the stairs had seemed like an eternity. She hadn't even slowed down long enough to say anything to Tsunade as she passed her. Throwing herself through the doors of the west wing she had passed the rose which now had only a single petal left on it before gasping at the sight of the broken window and the blood on the floor. Flinging open the balcony doors she had looked down to see Naruto holding Sasuke over the edge as if he were going to fling him to his doom. But before she could say anything Naruto has surprised her by pulling Sasuke in and snarling something to him that she couldn't catch. Then with a turn he looked up at her and as their eyes connected he spoke the most beautiful words she could ever hear.

"Sakura-Chan" he spoke as he climbed up to her. She reached out her hand with a great relief that he was alive and well and eager to get him safely on the balcony with her. The long moments of her fear filled flight through the forest as she imagined all kinds of terrible things happening to the staff and to him was washed away as he reached out and his oversized paw engulfed her smaller hand gently as if he were holding a soft flower.

'Sakura-chan you came back." he whispered to her as his other hand reached up and caressed her face with a gentleness that was incredible for someone so large. She felt her heart soar with relief as she snuggled her face into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes. Only to have them shoot wide open in terror as Naruto roared in agony. She was greeted to the sight of a hands breath of bloody steel piercing through his shirt before it was withdrawn from his chest. She gasped in fright as Naruto teetered backwards only to reach out and grab him and pull her to him with all her strength. Sasuke was not as fortunate; as he pulled his sword out and made to strike once more this time into the Beasts heart, he lost his grip and was struck in the face by all nine of Naruto's flailing tails. His scream of terror would be the last thing anyone would ever hear of him as he disappeared down into the depths of the chasm.

Never to be seen again.

-ooOoo-

Tsunade, Gai, and Kakashi rushed up to the west wing as quickly as they could their fears had grown steadily as while they had repelled the mob, no one could account for the leader of the invaders who had slipped away in the confusion. Jin though had quickly found them and explained the whole situation to them which only caused their apprehension to grow.

The scene that greeted them upon their arrival sent a shudder of grief and shock through them. Sakura gently guided a wounded and bleeding Naruto over the balcony railing and down onto the ground as best she could. Quickly she tried to use her hands to staunch the flow of blood from the deep stab wound but her practiced eye told her what her heart already knew. The wound was mortal, and the revelation caused her heart to shatter as cleanly as the window of the balcony had been.

"Y- You came back…" Naruto whispered to her in a soft voice that caused her eyes to spill the tears that had been threatening to fall since her arrival. She gently caressed his furry face and ears doing her best to sooth him.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them… "She smiled softly but sadly at him "Oh this is all my fault" she hugged him closer to her and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "If only I'd gotten here sooner…" she started but was interrupted as with a cough Naruto shushed her.

"Maybe, maybe not…" he whispered gently trying to ease the pained expression in her eyes. He would have reached up to hug her but he was finding it harder and harder to move for some reason. His body was getting heavier, and his eye sight was blurring as if everything was getting brighter. "Maybe its better this way." He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until he heard her voice sobbing as she tried to shush him this time.

"No, don't say things like that." She shushed him with her fingers to his lips. "You'll see; you're going to all right. Were together now, and everything's going to be fine." She soothed him while trying to make him look into her eyes. Doing anything she could to keep him here with her. To make sure he didn't leave her here all alone.

"At least, at least I got to see you one last time…" he whispered to her as he caressed her face. She leaned into it snuggling into the warmth of his hand. Trying her best to channel all her feelings into that touch, only for her eyes to widen as she felt him go slack, and give a last shuddering breath as his sapphire blue eyes rolled back and closed for the last time, causing her hand to shoot to her mouth.

"No, no…" she sobbed openly now "Please don't leave me, please…." She whispered softly to him before collapsing down on his chest in sorrow. He couldn't hear her anymore he was gone. She'd never see his eyes again, never feel his warmth. Never know what might have been.

"Please…I love you." She whispered softly between sobs as she cried onto his chest openly now letting the grief and sadness flow though her as the love of her life, her soul mate, and best friend slipped away from her.

Tsunade, Gai, and Kakashi could only look on helplessly as with a terrifying finality the last petal fell from the rose and drifted like a snowflake unto the table below, their last hopes failing them with it, and their sorrowful tears joining the raindrops upon the ground. They had been too late. It was all too late for everyone now. Kakashi reached over and laid a comforting hand on Tsunade who leaned into him as a she closed her eyes to cut away the sight of the roseate haired young woman sobbing softly upon the body of the young man she viewed as her very own son. Not even the prospect of spending the rest of her life as a tea pot compared to the heart wrenching tragedy of losing the young man she cared for as if he were own.

None of them though could believe or even possibly imagine what would occur next. For suddenly amongst the drops of rain came glimmering shafts of light, first one, then two ,then four, then many, many more followed until the sky was all but aglow with their brilliance. Sakura was stunned even through her grief but none of them were prepared for what happened next.

Sakura felt movement beneath her fingers as suddenly Naruto's body flared with a brilliant golden glow. Then with a suddenness that caused her to stagger backwards in shock his still body rose into the air as if it were being lifted up in the arms of a loving parent. His long black and orange cloak wrapped itself around him almost as if a mother were caressing him in her arms. As Sakura watched in frozen awe a brilliant shaft of light suddenly flared from Naruto's outstretched hand causing her to flinch back and wrap her self protectively in her cloak as her long pink hair blew in the wind.

Within the golden halo of light she could make out an incredible metamorphosis occurring. Hands covered in fur and claws shrank and became smooth and tanned. Feet long and beast like became smaller and normal. Ears long and pointed became small and round, and where nine tails lashed and flared soon they vanished. Even a long fanged face shrank and became slim and more rounded. Soon the fur vanished in its entirety leaving only smooth tanned skin behind along with a crop of messy blond hair. Gently Naruto's body floated down to be lay upon the ground as if it had never moved at all. Except when Sakura reached out a tentative hand to touch him she flinched back as if burned when with a sudden intake of air the young and very human man lying in front of her moved, lifting himself up on two unsteady arms before standing on two equally unsteady legs as he seemed to look at his appendages as if he'd never seen them before.

Suddenly the young man turned and looked directly at Sakura his sapphire blue eyes widened and in that long moment of connection she could feel an intense familiarity. She had seen those eyes before she knew she had.

"Sakura-chan! It's me!" His voice sounded off smooth and quieter then before but carrying a warmth and courage in the voice that set her heart immediately at ease. He stepped up to her allowing her to study his features which she did with a skeptical eye. Hesitantly at first then very gently she caressed his cheeks where three whisker marks resided on each. Then she ran her fingers gently through his spiky blond hair, and down along his jaw line to where a pair of smooth full lips smiled a warm and inviting smile at her. Then her emerald eyes met his sapphire blue ones, and as she looked deep into them she felt as if she were flying through a sun lit sky, filled with soft clouds, and carried by a warm summer breeze. In those eyes she experienced a plethora of emotions ranging from sadness, and guilt to joy and conviction. But most importantly she felt a deep and abiding love sweep over her and wrap her in a warm blanket of security that made her feel as safe and as loved as she had earlier in the night when they'd danced together. That's when the memory hit her and caused her eyes to widen in shocked recognition.

* * *

_Suddenly something caught her attention, and caused her to unleash a soft gasp. As she stepped towards it, the object of her attention came into view causing yet another soft gasp to escape her throat._

_It was a portrait. The main whole of which had been shredded as if it had been attacked like the walls outside. But enough of it was intact that she could just make out small details in the dim light provided by starlight coming in from the open balcony. The portrait was of a young man, maybe 14 at the time it had been drawn. She could make out blond hair which seemed wild and uncontrolled and soft tanned skin. But what truly captivated her, were his eyes. Truly the artist who completed the painting was a genius. For those eyes were so incredibly expressive that they captivated her entirely. They were a brilliant, rich, sapphire blue; a shade of blue which could almost not be captured on paper. They were deep so very deep, that as she looked into them she thought she would drown in their depths if she didn't look away. Entranced as she was, she reached for the flaps of the scarred portrait to see if she could reveal more of the face. As she did so her face scrunched up in concentration. She was positive she knew those eyes. It was plain as day the thought in her heart. She had seen those eyes before; but where?_

* * *

"It is you!" she smiled brilliantly before throwing her arms around him and squeezing him to her as if he'd float away if she let him go. He was alive; he was alive and well and free from whatever curse had changed his outer appearance into what he'd been forced to live as. She blushed prettily as she felt him reach down and cup her chin with his fingers then raise it to meet his eyes. Her blush deepened as with a soft smile his lips closed with hers hovering over hers for only a moment before they connected in a gentle, warm kiss which sent a shudder of pleasure through her lips and down her spine.

As she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with interest suddenly the young lovers were encompassed in a brilliant whirlpool of energy which spiraled around them before shooting skyward and exploding high above them all dispersing the storm above and raining down a shower of pure light, and where ever that light touched the castle was transformed. Its dark grim façade stripped away to reveal a gentler and softer architecture beneath. The castle was not the only thing changed though; all over the staff and residents suddenly found themselves transformed. People who had not seen each other as human in many a long year suddenly embraced each other in glee as they stood about on legs instead and reached for each other with arms to hug and hold.

On the balcony Naruto and Sakura's kiss was broken as Kakashi a huge smile on his face was suddenly changed into his normal tall lean human form, his gravity defying shock of platinum silver hair and handsome features marred only by the scar over his left eye. Next to him Gai stood tall and proud if a little surprised to see his youthful human form restored to all its bowl haircut glory. At last Tsunade herself stood finally wearing her apron with its little blue slugs on it, her long blond hair in its usual pig tails and the curious diamond shaped birthmark she had always sported prominent on her forehead.

"Kakashi!! Gai!! Tsunade-Obachan!!" Naruto called out as he hugged each in turn before scooping Tsunade off the ground and whirling her around then, hugging the matronly woman as close as he could. "Look at us!! We did it at last!" he shouted in an exuberant glee before placing her down and wrapping a smiling Sakura Haruno in his arms for another long and romantic kiss.

"Grandma!! Grandma!!" Konohomaru chirped excitedly as the little teacup bounced along on a yapping Akamaru before both quickly transformed into a large white dog, and a young boy with a chipped tooth smile respectively. Tsunade could hardly contain herself and with a joyous laugh scooped her youngest grandson-whom she had been sick with worry over- up and into a bone crushing hug, which elicited a number of laughs from all present and an exited bark from Akamaru himself.

"I Love you!!" Naruto chirped excitedly as he scooped a gleefully laughing Sakura up before spinning her excitedly around eliciting another round of laughs and cheers from those present for the young man who had found love, and for the beautiful pink haired young woman who had brought it with her to their dark and lonely home.

**To be continued**


	13. Epilogue: Happily ever after

**Beauty and the Beast: NaruSaku Style**

Epilogue: Happily ever after

Sakura couldn't help but let out a bright laugh as Naruto twirled her around in mid air with a brilliant smile on his face. She was deliriously happy and had spent the last three days in a whirlwind of activity. Between cleaning up the castle, and personally meeting and hugging every single person in the castle—some more then twice—, and finally getting married to the man of her dreams. Sakura couldn't help it, she was living her dream, and she had a brand new family to share it with. She looked around as she and Naruto danced around the castles grand ballroom and saw all the faces looking back at her with adoration and admiration.

Ino stood by Shikamaru and gave her a huge Ino smile while waving. Shikamaru merely shuffled his feet and yawned which earned him an earful about being too lazy. Sakura could only laugh, she and Ino had become closer then sisters and the beautiful platinum blond had taken to the role of maid of honor with a passion that left others stunned.

Choji stood nearby and was having an animated discussion of cooking techniques with Teuchi the baker. Both seemed to have different ideas about how long cakes should sit before being frosted, and were debating the particulars back and forth. Ayame standing nearby smiled and blushed prettily whenever Choji looked at her and asked her opinion. Sakura could only wonder and smile that Choji seemed to have found someone who enjoyed cooking as much as he did.

Sakura's smile only grew brighter as she passed a waving Ten-Ten and a formal yet happy Neji. It did not escape Sakura's notice that Neji's hand would often stray to Ten-Ten's and give it an affectionate squeeze.

A happy barking from Akamaru alerted her to the sight of a blushing Hinata and a wide eyed Hanabi as Kiba down on one knee proposed with a ring in his hand and a huge doggy smile on his face. Sakura couldn't be certain of the shy Hyuuga's answer that was until Hinata shocked everyone by boldly throwing her arms around the Kennel master and kissing him long and passionately in front of everyone.

Tsunade—Standing close to her father--, Shizune, Gai, Kaksashi, Shino, and the Sand siblings, and many others all smiled and waved and gave her encouragement. Her heart felt like it was flying as high as the clouds as Naruto interrupted her introspection by pulling her in for as deep and passionate a kiss as he could give her. She felt an electric tingle run from her lips to her toes as he threw all his passion, and intensity into this magic expression of his love for her. She smiled and returned the kiss with an equal intensity that bespoke her strong heart and the courage she possessed which had enabled her to see beyond the monstrous exterior and into the deep loving and passionate heart underneath it. To look beneath the beneath as Kakashi had advised her once during one of their talks; she had done so, and because she had now her life once boring and provincial had taken a big step into a wider world.

-ooOoo-

Speaking of the –Former Candlestick—Kakashi. The tall master of guests leaned back against a wall casually while reading a brand new romance novel that had just been released by Jiraiya the Bookseller.

"Ah love…" he thought softly to himself as he watched Naruto and Sakura dance together. He was beginning to think along similar lines himself when the shapely form of Shizune in her maids outfit teased him with her feather duster as she passed him with a sultry smirk on her face.

Closing the book with a snap, Kakashi made to pursue more pleasurable activities than reading only to find himself interrupted as the head of the household appeared in front of him in his usual Boisterous and jovial manner.

"AHH KAKASHI!!" Gai greeted while pumping his hand furiously in a crushing handshake. "My friend!! Shall we let bygones be bygones?" he smiled with a brilliant gleam of his teeth, and a thumbs up which caused Kakashi to roll his eyes slightly. Still, he decided to be diplomatic and give Gai his due quickly so he could resume his pursuit of the lovely Shizune.

"Of course, of course Gai." He smiled back. "I told you she'd be the one to break the spell." He offered proudly with a small cuff of Gai's arm.

"Ahh no, no my friend; I believe it was I, who told you." Gai corrected smugly of course his youthful romantic planning had to be the reason they were together he thought.

"Ahh no you didn't Gai; it was I who told you." Kakashi corrected he had been the first to see the potential in the young pink haired woman, and had led her to the tower where she had exchanged herself for her father. So naturally he was the one who was correct. Gai of course disagreed.

"You most certainly did not. You, you unyouthful, pompous, paraffin headed, pea brain!!" Gai insulted him getting a rise out of the former candlestick.

"Take that you, you overgrown pocket watch!" Kakashi responded by smacking Gai—most unyouthfully--across the chops with a glove causing Gai's face to redden dramatically. The two were quickly scuffling across the floor before Tsunade intervened by bonking them both upside their respective noggins and threatening to do worse leaving them to sulk in their corners at the indignity of it all.

-ooOoo-

Tsuande being a grandmother was one thing, but having to act like one to two grown men was another thing entirely which left her sulking slightly until she met the smile of Jin Haruno who was smiling brightly as his daughter—Their Savior—danced and laughed and cried at her wedding celebration. Tsunade smiled back at him with a blush. She had been alone since her husband Dan had passed on, and Minato and Kushina had become her family along with her children and grandchildren. So it was quite a surprise to find herself being attracted to the portly yet stout Jin with his ruggedly handsome yet kind paternal features. Perhaps she too could have some dreams come true if she let them. She was interrupted in her own musings as Konohomaru sitting on Jin's shoulders asked her something.

"Grandma, are they going to live happily ever after?" he asked plaintively

"Yes my dear." She responded "Of course they are." She answered assuring herself as much as she assured him. She looked in both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes and was reassured of that. The love the two felt for each other had not happened over night no. Instead it had grown from mutual trust and admiration over the course of their time together. It had had its rough parts for certain. But in the end Love had won out over fear, and distrust, the result being that she now stood on two legs instead of the base of a decorative teapot as did everyone in the castle.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Konohomaru asked thoughtfully, after all it was a valid concern being much less comfortable then a bed.

Tsunade and Jin could only laugh in response wiping joyous tears from their eyes as they supported each other in their mirth.

Jin himself had also made his amends and when a teary eyed and repentant Naruto had formally apologized to him, before asking humbly for his permission to wed his daughter. His forgiveness had come far more easily then he could have ever imagined. Sakura had been right after all. One long introspective look into the former nine tailed beast's eyes had yielded a number of surprising revelations, and in the end his kindness and generosity of spirit had won him over. So with his daughter's happiness set before his own he had surprised all present by pulling the nervous young man before him into a warm bear hug, and granting his enthusiastic permission to marry her on the spot. In the end he had seen his own prejudices brought before him, and they had been judged and put aside. In their place he had gained love and warmth, and the possibility of something special with someone new for the first time in a long while since his wife had passed on.

Now as his daughter and new son in law kissed each other long and passionately in the middle of the dance floor. He reached out and gave the hand of the lovely and dedicated Tsunade an affectionate squeeze. The gesture was returned and something new began to blossom between them. Something that would take time to bloom, but if Sakura had proven anything it was that patience and courage could make anything possible.

-ooOoo-

And thus did the courage and conviction of a young pink haired dreamer save the life of everyone in the castle, and bring to fruition her own dreams for the future. By learning to not judge a book by its cover and instead learning to see what was beneath the exterior Sakura had found true love, and happiness.

A love that would last forever, as two mothers and a father smiled down from on high giving the union their blessing for its prosperity.

And so they did live happily ever after.

**The end**


End file.
